Knowing Me Knowing You
by Jomoholic
Summary: She's an events planner/co-ordinator fresh out of college and still finding her feet. His a local artist, cut off from his inheritance selling his paintings to make ends meet. What started off as a misunderstood fued, possibly turns into an all consuming love affair in the richly cultured town of New Orleans. The road is long and full of challenges and maybe 1 or 2 surprises.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**All human Klaroline fic. My very first, so please be gentle lol. I also suck at summaries but the storyline is totes awesome. ** **Hope you guys enjoy x**

**-Nafeesa**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Caroline would be in New Orleans right now taking bourbon shots with Klaus.**

* * *

**Chapter One : The Call**

The city of New Orleans.. She came here for a fresh start, a new beginning, and maybe an escape from the voices in her head constantly telling her that she was not destined for great things. Those voices belonging to her parents; Liz and Bill Forbes. Parents, power couple as well as respected Mayor of their hometown Mystic Falls. Their lifestyles were always seen as the perfect and ideal one, the good old american way that the town folk strived and aspired to achieve; marrying straight out of highschool, settling down to have kids, the husbands would go to work while the trophy wives would stay home to play house. Everything in their lives had to be perfect... Which is why Caroline Forbes, the only daughter of Liz and Bill Forbes had always felt like an outcast. Caroline was a very beautiful girl which is why many guys in town always sought out her hand. But the blonde beauty always refused. Caroline didn't want the all american lifestyle that her parents had so obviously perfected, she didn't want to settle down so soon and tie herself to a man who would be her only source of financial income and support. She didn't want to pop out a few kids after being a kid herself. She wanted to travel, explore what the world had to offer, see things and experience them. She wanted independence.

Her parents could never understand this foolish notion of their only daughter and after turning down almost 4 mariatal proposals, Caroline was confronted by them as to why she didn't want to get married and how much embarresment she was causing the Forbes family name amongst the Mystic Falls town folk. She loved her parents, truly. But the idea that they had for her future, wasn't the one that she had in mind at all. After explaining to both her parents of what her hopes and dreams actually entailed, they were furious and threatened to cut her off financially as well as in any possible way if she went ahead with this silly idea of hers and refused yet another proposal. On that fateless night after yet another confrontation from her father, Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. 17 years old..long blonde curly hair hung at shoulder length, blue eyes now red and puffy from the tears that had yet to stop falling, her smooth milky sun-kissed skin now red from the emotional battle she had within herself about her life, her future..her parents. But after much given thought she made a decision. That night she packed her bags, took all the money she saved and bought a one way ticket to Louisianna.

She attended a few college classes with some money she made waiteressing in a few local bars as her parents saw her departure as the ultimate betrayel and refused to have anything to do with her the minute she walked out the door. At the end of 3 years of studying, on a mediocre wage at the bar and some generous tips from the usuals, she graduated with a bachelors degree in Events Management top of her class. She always pushed herself, wanting to prove to her parents that she was indeed capable of good things, great things even. Even though she only did local events like kiddy birthday parties and maybe 1 or 2 weddings she managed to keep her comfortable studio apartment and even splash out a little on a car. What she really needed was more clients, bigger clients. Clients who were the stuck up and snobby types. She didn't mind them at all to be honest, because in Caroline's mind the snobbier they are the richer they were and at the end of the day its money in her pocket. Which is why the wedding she was currently handling had to be perfect.. After all, she is the person who organised it as well as a bridesmaid in it. For this wedding, Caroline not only put in overtime, but pulled out all the stops for it wasn't only an important client, but her best friend Katherine Pierce.

_~You are cordinally invited to come and grace the marriage of Katerina Amelia Pierce, eldest daughter of Grayson and Miranda Pierce to Elijah Daniel Mikealson, second eldest son of Mikeal and Esther Mikealson. ~_

"So the invitations turned out okay.." Caroline sighed in relief apon receiving the wedding invitations she had ordered from the printers. Getting the invitations done had been a mission...no scratch that, getting almost anything done for this wedding was a mission. Katherine was her best friend don't get her wrong, but she was the most snobby and indecisive person she had ever worked with. It had been a constant struggle to get anything done as she constantly changed her mind on things which is why Caroline had to put in the overtime if she were planning on getting anything done at all.

"Let me see!" Elena shrieked running into Caroline's living room grabbing the package out of her hands. Elena Tatiana Pierce, second best friend to Caroline Forbes as well as identical twin sister to the bride herself. Caroline had met Katherine and Elena at college about 3 years ago and they had been friends ever since. The twins were exactly identical but she could always tell them apart. They might have looked the same, but their personality's were as different as the sun and the moon.

Katherine was fiesty, a fashionista and a downright bitch if she wanted to be, but a true and loyal friend who was always there for Caroline and understood her reasons for leaving her home, which is why she was her best friend. She had long chestnut brown hair that was always in curls, an olive sun-kissed tan with big brown doe eyes and a body that could capture any mans attention and make him go weak at the knees. Her sense of style had an edgy sexy look to it. She wouldn't be caught dead not wearing heels and Caroline wouldn't be suprised if she washed and slept in them too. Elena was more of an introvert yet she was selfless and always put her friends before herself. She was more down to earth and was not as fierce as her sister was. She always wore her hair straight and her fashion was much less edgier than her sister's. They were both extremely beautiful and extremely close friends of Caroline's.

"Wait..I thought they were suppose to be lilac..this is gold." Elena frowned apon seeing her sisters wedding invites.

"They were... But Kat changed her mind last minute..AGAIN. Those people at the printers must hate me, I doubt they'll ever want to do business with me again." Caroline snorted.

"Oh Care, don't be ridiculous, after Kat and Elijah's wedding, you'll be so well-known.. Hundreds of printing companies will be begging you for business.." Elena exclaimed and winked at her friend.

Caroline grinned and spun on her heels grabbing the invitations so that she could get started. Elena followed her to the living-room table to help her envelope and seal.

"Can't believe Kat's getting married.." Caroline giggled.

"Who would have thought, my big sister by a 'whole 10 minutes' would give up her bachelorette lifestyle to settle down." Elena rolled her eyes playfully. Whenever she and Katherine were around new people and introduced themselves, Katherine would insist on providing them with information that she was in fact the older twin even if it was just by 10 minutes.

"Mom and Dad would've been so happy if they could have been here to see this...I know she wanted nothing more than to have Dad walk her down the aisle.." Elena said softly tears gathering in her eyes at the thought of her parents

And just like that, the playful banter was replaced with a stiff and sad atmosphere. Katherine and Elena's parents had died in a car accident about a year ago. Elena and Jeremy, the younger sibling had taken it the hardest, but Katherine refused to cry. Caroline saw right through her facade and knew that she was just trying to be strong for her siblings. It was why she and Caroline felt so connected, they both understood having to grow up too soon and fend for themselves. Katherine had changed dramatically. Suddenly she was responsible for her twin and 16 year old brother. Despite having a large sum of money left by their parents, she had taken on the responsibilities of a parent at 19 which is why she was so much stronger than Elena, another thing that contrasts between them.

"Hey.." Caroline placed a hand on Elena's comfortingly

"I'm sure Miranda and Grayson would be there, in spirit. And Jeremy is more than honoured to walk Kat down the aisle. I don't think Katherine could get anymore lucky than to have you guys share her special day with her" Caroline smiled at Elena.

Elena sighed.

"Thanks Care.. You always know what to say." Elena smiled thankfully at her friend.

"Knock knock." They heard someone call out apon entering the living room.

_Speak of the devil...in killer heels no doubt._

"You know what's ironic, is that you always say knock knock, yet you never seem to knock." Caroline commented.

Katherine never knocked when she came over to the apartment, to be honest, if she did. Caroline knew something would be wrong with her.

"Yeah yeah whatever..Is that my invitations?! Eeeeek!" Katherine shrieked and sped walked over to them inspecting the card making sure that everything was in place and not a single error in sight.

"You've done good Forbes." Katherine sighed satisfied with her findings

"Yeah well working with you has been an absoulte breeze Kat." Caroline's comment dripping in sarcasm.

_*Buzz*_

Elena's phone vibrated signaling an incoming text After seeing the name that flashed on the screen she couldn't help but smile.

"Is that Stefan again..?" Caroline giggled

"Judging by that smile, I'd say it is the brooding Salvatore." Katherine commented nonchalantly

"Hey. His not broody, his just...misunderstood." Elena replied nudging her sister Stefan Salvatore was Elena's boyfriend. They had been dating for about 6 months and aparently was still not out of the honeymoon phase.

"Well from the sounds that were coming out of your room last night, I'd say you understand eachother pretty well." Katherine smirked

"Euwww. Kat! Arrgh I can't wait till you move in with Elijah." Elena rolled her eyes red in embarresment and retreated Caroline's room before her sister could pester her more.

"Kat.." Caroline started.

"What? Its not my fault that they're so damn noisy and horny all the time. Geez if Jeremy hadn't been over at Anna's the poor boy would've been scar'd for life." Katherine sighed dramatically taking Elena's now vaccant seat next to Caroline who was still busy with the invitations.

"Its so hard planning a wedding Care, all this hard work is not good for my Chi. An hour Zen Yoga sesh would totally restore my Chi right now." Katherine groaned rubbing her temples

"Hmm it must be so hard giving orders to your best friend who happens to be planning your wedding.. So draining." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And what a fine job you're doing too bestie! Are you sure you don't want to come with me tomorrow? I don't think I have the energy to put up with Barbie." Katherine sighed

"I'm sure Elijah's sister isn't that bad." Caroline reasoned

"You haven't met her yet. Oh she's just a bucket of sunshine Care. And I'm really trying to be nice, and that..coming from me, says A LOT."

"But Elijah's so charming and polite and stuff, how can his sister be so horrible?"

"Rebekah is a spoilt little rich kid that thinks expensive fashion sense and a british accent can buy class. Well she's highly mistaken. Agh she's so spoilt and its so frustrating!" Kat sighed

"I wish I could, but I've still got a million-and-one things to do Kat, besides Elena will be with you.."

"Oh please.. Elena is sucha softy she wouldn't hurt a fly." Katherine rolled her eyes. Katherine and her bridesmaids were scheduled for a day in at the spa for primming and pampering which included Caroline, but she still had a ton of things to do before the Hamptons wedding this weekened. Elijah's family was loaded. And insisted they have the wedding at their family's Hamptons estate.

"I still have to tweek the last minute changes to the seating chart, since Elijah's family is so god damn huge. I also have to make sure all our tickets are booked, your generous fiance insisted he paid for the entire first class" Caroline giggled

"Oh yeah that reminds me, you'll need to tweek it a little but more." Katherine said softly looking at everyting else in the room besides Caroline who's mood probably did a 180

"What?!"

"We have a last minute addition to the guest list, Elijah's brother... Klaus." Katherine replied

"I thought he wasn't interested in attending." Caroline frowned

"Yeah well my charming fiance managed to charm Klaus into attending." Katherine half smiled

"So what does he do?"

"His an artist"

"Why aren't they as close like the rest of them?" Caroline asked

"Beats me. But apparently him and Mikeal don't really see eye to eye, so I guess he just left." Kat shrugged

Caroline couldn't help but feel a little pang at her heart. She could definately relate. And just like that she thought about her parents.

"Hellooo..Earth to Care!" Katherine said waving her hands in front of her friend who seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Hmm what? Sorry I spaced out a little." Caroline shook her head as if to rid her head of the hurtful thoughts that so easily consumed her.

"I said this is his number, please call him and make arrangements for the rehearsal dinner and whatever things you need from him for the wedding. I have to go, I'm meeting my fiance for lunch. I'll call you later" Katherine kissed her on her cheek and fetched Elena who called out her goodbye too before leaving Carolines apartment.

* * *

The bathroom steammed up fogging the mirror that hung on the cabinet just above the sink. Getting out of the shower, Klaus wrapped a towel around his waist and wipped the steam off the mirror coming face to face with his reflection. His blue grey eyes looked tired.. Sighing he ran a hand through his wet sand blonde short curly hair

Walking into his apartment filled with easels and canvases that laid scattered about, he grabbed a cup of coffee,God he needed it. His head felt like it was going to burst from all the alcohol he consumed last night.

_Bloody hell...what even happened last night?. _

He thought before he made his way into the bedroom. There he was met with the sight of a petite slender redhead curled up naked in his sheets, sighing he ran a hand across his face. Now he had some sort of idea what happened last night, or rather who happened last night.

His rather incessant family had flown into town as his older brother Elijah was getting hitched to a girl that also lived here in New Orleans. Just his luck. He didn't hate them. He just hated him. Mikeal his 'father' or the only father figure he had ever known that treated him like he was the scum of the earth. Which is why he left England as soon as he turned 18 and came to New Orleans.

With his siblings in town his brother managed to convince him to attend the wedding which he at first was adamently against attending at all. But family is family after all, he decided to push his feelings for Mikeal aside and be there for his brother on his big day, but that was it. Just the wedding. Nothing more nothing less.

He knew with his siblings being in town, one of them would most likely seek him out. Either Kol or Rebekah, between the two he didn't know which one was worse. Yes he loved them dearly but Kol was an acquired taste, he had a playful mentally and pretty much slept with half of London by the time he was 17. He is the life of the party, alcohol constantly flowed whenever Kol was around and women came all too easliy. Klaus couldn't blame him, The Mikealsons were cursed with the good looking genes, the charm and not to mention the accent.

And then there was Rebekah or Bekah as he would call her. The baby of the family and also the only girl amongst the 4 brothers. And with that being said, she was the most spoilt out of all and also the most protected by her big brothers. She loved to easily and recklessly and had few girl friends because her damned brothers (mainly Kol) would always end up ravishing them, breaking their hearts and then sending them on their merry way, which left her mostly friendless.

Between the two of them he hoped neither showed up, or if he was really being honest, knowing someone would eventually, he hoped it was Rebekah. He somewhat knew how to handle his baby sister and her antics. At about 11:30pm last night Kol showed up and somehow managed to convince him to a night out on the town. Kol had short dark chestnut brown hair, with brown eyes. The same as Elijah and Finn. Where as himself and Rebekah had lighter hair, merely blonde and light blue eyes. And when those big brown eyes begged at his older brother, Klaus couldn't resist.

And that..is how he ended up facing the unknown woman who was curled up in his sheets with a hangover from hell. Klaus knew Elijah would show up soon, and he didn't feel for the early morning older brother lecture in a suit. Clearing his throat he managed to awaken the redhead from her slumber.

"Hmm morning.." She purred

"Morning." Klaus smiled tight lipped.

"Oh you brought coffee..thanks." She got up off the bed stark naked and walked over to him swaying her hips seductively before taking the cup of coffee and taking a generous sip, licking her lips after handing it back to him.

Klaus sighed and scurried over to his closet slipping on a pair of sweats trying to ignore the redheads prescene.

"I hate to cut this short love, but I've got somewhere to be." Klaus stated, as he turned around he breathed a sigh of relief to see the girl was getting dressed herself, scavenging for her discarded clothes scampered all across the room, courtesy of Klaus.

"Yeah no problem." She smiled

"Well...thanks...?" He said, trying to come up with her name, he just could not remember nor did he actually care, opening his apartment door in the process.

"Genevieve." She rolled her eyes. Ah that was it. He knew it was Jen something. "Yes well..." He said partially closing the door after she exited and turned to look at him.

"I had a great night.. We should do it again some time." She winked at him

"I'll call you." He winked back and shut the door before she could reply.

"But you don't even have my number." She said to a closed door. Sighing she scrapped the little dignity she had left and left the building.

Sighing against the door after hearing her retreating steps in those high 9 inch heels, how women managed to walk in those was beyond him. He managed to tidy the place up a bit before he heard his phone ring. He hoped. No prayed to God that the redhead hadn't gotten a hold of his number from Kol, he would really tear out his liver if he did. He sighed in relief as he saw Elijahs name flash on the screen.

"Elijah." He stated

"Niklaus, I'm afraid I have to take a raincheck on our meeting today. I have to meet Katerina for lunch." Elijah replied. Always sounding so composed as usual. The woman that managed to put up with Elijah's neurotic personality and constant urge to wear suits was beyond Klaus.

"But I will be stopping by later tonight. We have to go over a few things before the wedding. And Caroline will be contacting you shortly with regards to the seating chart."

"And I'm suppose to know who Caroline is?"

"She's planning the wedding. And is also a good friend of Katerina's..so be nice." His brother stated Klaus sighed. He was so over this wedding before it even happened.

"Fine. I'll see you later brother." Klaus dismissed him and ended the call before he worked himself up any more Turning to an unfinished painting, he picked up a brush and decided to finish it off. It was a wedding gift for his brother and future sister-in-law. Yes the gesture would seem like a heartfelt gesture, but that was not Klaus's intention at all. In all honesty Klaus was a little short on cash to buy anything with living expenses and all the money he saved up to own his very own gallery one day he just couldn't afford it, so he decided to paint something instead.

The painting was of the family's London estate, well the house they all grew up in. Completely painted from memory. It annoyed Klaus that when people saw his last name was Mikealson, they always questioned why he painted for a living to make ends meet. Well the darned truth was that Klaus was too proud for his own damn good. The horrid upbringing he had as a child made him realise that as soon as he became of age, he would leave, for good. Mikeal...'His father', had one of the biggest multi-million corporate businesses in the world, and Finn and Elijah his elder brothers likely followed suit ending up at the family company with corner offices and a generous pay check.

But Klaus wanted to paint, that's all he ever wanted to do. He went to business school for a year on Mikeals request, but he hated it and decided painting was for him instead. But Mikeal had other plans. Mikeal used Klaus's inheritance as a bargaining chip to persuade him into the family business with Finn and Elijah, but Klaus refused to be bought.

Leaving his home, was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He knew how hurt his mother and sister was apon hearing of his departure, but fearing Mikeal they could only grieve in secret. Rebekah and Kol would visit from time to time during the summer, and Elijah would call. But Finn didn't care nor did Mikeal. His own mother wouldn't even bother picking up the phone to find out how her son was, hell if he was still alive even.

There were times when he barely had anything, or when he didn't know where next months rent would come from, and a part of him just wanted to swallow his pride and go back to London to join the business and claim his inheritance. But knowing that he would be stroking Mikeal's ego giving him the satisfaction that he was right was nauseating.

But he worked hard. Extremely hard to make a name for himself, without having to use 'Mikealson' as an excuse to get favoured. After completing his art courses, Klaus met an agent Lexi Branson, who was easy on the eyes but when it came to business, was a rotwiller who ate corporate suits for breakfast. She managed to get good buyers for Klaus's paintings and negotiated good deals as well. Now and then he would exhibit his artwork in small galleries and get a small fortune. But the ultimate dream was to own his very own gallery one day. And that was where every extra penny went towards.

Applying the final touches to his brothers gift, his phone rang. Not recognising the number he answered guessing it was probably that Caroline girl calling.

"Hello?"

"Klaus Mikealson?"

"Yes"

"Hi, this is Caroline Forbes. I'm calling with regards to Katherine and Elijah's wedding. Seeing as your late minute change of heart caused quite a stir in my seating chart..I just wanted to confirm.. You are attending right?" Caroline couldn't keep the annoyment out of her tone. Even Klaus picked up on it and inwardly groaned. He was in no mood for this incessant woman with her control-freak nature and stupid seating chart.

"Well isn't that what my brother told you love?" Klaus groaned. Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"Your co-operation would be highly appreciated. I have things to do, and you bitching about coming to your brothers wedding is totally messing up my schedule. So I take it that's a yes." The damned nerve of this woman.

"Well Caroline. If that's all, I have much better things to do that listen to you banter about your problems all day..." Klaus stated

Oh the nerve of this asshole! Caroline thought

"Actually, about the rehearsal dinner-"

"I will not be attending that." Klaus stated

"What?! Why not?" Caroline couldn't be more pissed off

"I don't see the necessity of it love." Klaus smirked, he somewhat enjoyed agrivating this woman.

"The dinner is just for family and close friends.." Caroline tried to reason, Katherine's going to be pissed.

"Which is exactly why I'm not attending. If that's all. Good day Caroline." He replied and ended the call. He then switched his phone off, he didn't wanted to be bothered anymore. With an annoying hangover, a one night stand he had to get rid of and an incessant wedding planner his day was not off to a good start.

* * *

Caroline was pissed. Which meant Katherine was going to be fuming. But what could she do, obviously this Klaus asshole was a total douche and she was not going to waste precious time begging him to attend the dinner when she could be doing much more important things. She had to let Katherine know Sighing she opted on a text so that way she wouldn't have to hear Katherines screaming and cussing.

_So you future brother-in-law will be attending your wedding, but not your rehearsal dinner. I tried to reason with him, but its hard to do that when you're dealing with a complete asshole._

_I'm sorry, don't freak out. _ _Tomorrow nights dinner is going to be great I promise_

_-C _

* * *

**So...that's chapter one. I know there wasn't much Klaroline interaction and I'm sorry :( I just really wanted to build the characters up indivitually first with a little background history so you could understand them better. ** **Reviews good or bad will be appreciated. I'm new to this and I don't have a beta so apologies for any errors. Ch2 will be up soon ;)**

**-Nafeesa**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Mikaelsons

**Chapter Two : Meet The Mikealsons**

* * *

"Good morning best friend and bridesmaid." Katherine cooed as she entered Caroline's bedroom.

Caroline groaned and shoved her head further in her pillow. But after realising that Katherine would not go away unless she found out what it was she was here for so she sat up.

"You're in a good mood bridezilla..I thought you'd be pissed about Klaus not coming to your dinner tonight." Caroline noted getting up rubbing her eyes feeling like she had barely had 3 hours max of sleep.

"Yeah well, when you wake up next to a gorgeous man like Elijah Mikealson, and you end up having sex in the shower, you'll realise that life's too precious to wait around on that asshole Klaus." Katherine smiled wickedly

"Euww Kat..too much details." Caroline scrunched up her face in disgust now she had a gross picture of Kat and Elijah having shower sex in her head.

She also felt a little jealous, as weird and gross as that sounded...she too wanted to have sex. Hot steamy scandalous sex. Her break up with Tyler Lockwood one of the usual customers she met at the bar, after dating for 5 months had probably been the last time she had sex.

That was 4-5 months ago! She felt like she was going to explode.

"Why are you here so early?" Caroline groaned sexually frustrated and annoyed after looking at her bedside alarm clock it was only 7:30 am and she only had to be up at 9'ish to start the final prepping for Katherine's rehearsal dinner. "Come to gloat about your shower sex..?"

"As good as that was..No. I'm here to change a small little thing on the menu." Katherine sighed

"Seriously?" Caroline exclaimed.. Well this would be the 5th time Katherines made a change.

"Hey its not my fault, I was only informed this morning by my future mother-in-law (from hell) that her son Finn was allergic to nuts so he can't have the dessert.

"Well that's why there's more than one choice. Agh we've been over this before..just tell him not to eat it, choose something else and quit being such a momma's boy." Caroline waved her hand in the air dismissively and walked over to her bathroom to get a shower going so she could have a proper start to the day.

"Yeah..no Mummy Esther wants that dessert completely off the menu as some sort of 'health precaution'" Katherine sighed following Caroline to her bathroom.

"Like what is up with Mommy Mikealson? She's being unreasonable and she knows it."

"She's a bitch. I keep telling myself its just 2 more days and they'll be gone. And I'll have Elijah all to myself." Kat smiled

"Well you're forgetting Christmas, Thanksgiving, Birthdays-" Caroline giggled after adjusting the water tempreture of the shower

"Yeah yeah I get it." Katherine huffed in anoyance and looked to her best friend who now stood infront of her arms crossed and eyebrows lifted.

"What?" Katherine asked

"Well I'd like to shower now, unless you want to have shower sex with me too?" Caroline laughed

"Yeah we all know how dormant that department has been for ya, but as tempting as that sounds I think I'll pass. I'll see you tonight." Katherine laughed before leaving Caroline to her shower.

* * *

"No the flowers go over there. To the centre piece, like I've clearly stated out on the instructions if any of you buttheads managed to read it." Caroline fumed at the cater waiter who brought the flowers to the lobby.

The catering staff were so useless that her neurotic control-freak self wanted to come out and do everything herself, but there was no time for that. People would start arriving in the next half hour or so and she needed to be here to make sure everything was perfect.

Which is also why she had to change into her outfit for the dinner before hand.

Caroline wore a white strapless dress that hugged her curves, flattering her bust and butt which dare she say, were her greatest assets that cut just above the knee. It screamed sexy but was also classy and appropriate enough for the older folk (Katherine's parents in-law)

Her hair were in loose curls that hung all the way down to her mid-section. She kept her make-up light and neutral and matched them up with a beige 9'inch heel and clutch purse.

"You certainly sound like a woman on a mission." She heard someone state and turned around to see her best friends future husband himself. Elijah Mikealson.

"Elijah." Caroline smiled

"Caroline, is everything okay?" He giggled

Elijah had short dark-brown hair, brown eyes and a perfectly chiseled face. He was always in a suit, but he always looked impeccably gorgeous in it. He was always polite and kind to Caroline and she was more than happy her best friend was marrying him, she knew he would give her a good life and that was all she wanted for her friend.

"Yeah everythings fine. Where's Kat?"

"Katerina is having a stare off with Elena, apparently Mr Salvatore is accompanying her tonight as her date, as she knew there would be an open seat since my brother will unfortunately not be in attendance." Elijah half smiled

Caroline wanted to laugh but she managed to contain herself.

Ahh yet another issue to solve.

She loved Katherine, truly. But this wedding needed to come fast so she could relax.

"I'll go and find them." Caroline smiled

"Is there anything that still needs to be done before more guests start arriving?"

"Oh no Elijah, you just relax and enjoy your rehearsal dinner with Kat, I'm the one that's getting paid to stress over everything remember." She snorted and he smiled.

Caroline tucked her clipboard under her arm after looking around the lobby for the Pierce sisters. Taking a turn she bumped into something really hard.

"Oh sorry there darling, didn't see you." She heard, and after picking up her clipboard she got ready to give this person a piece of her mind.

"My my and what a pretty little thing you are.. Kol Mikealson." He took the liberty of taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles before she could respond

"Well Kol, why don't you watch where you're going next time." Caroline stated before side stepping to continue her search.

"Didn't catch your name there love," Kol ran up infront of her yet again.

"Caroline, best friend of the bride." She stated in a dismissive tone as if to shoo him off or something. Caroline could see the similarities between Kol and Elijah, they had the same hair and eye colour, only Elijah's eyes were always sincere and warm. Where as Kol's held a glint of mischief in them.

"Ah yes. I'm the brother of the groom. The more handsome one." He smirked

"Seeing as you're a bridesmaid and I'm a groomsman I think that inclines me to buy you a drink darling." He added

"Kol was it?.. I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks." She smiled and walked off.

She was a force to be reckonned with. A feisty little thing. He was beginning to love his future sister in law already if she had friends that looked like that!. He thought.

"Kat you're overreacting!" She heard Elena call out and followed the trail of voices that led her to the coat closet. Seriously?! The coat closet of all places...

"No Elena, you should have checked with me or Care first before you just decided to rock up here with a plus one! No offense Stefan." Kat shrugged and so did Stefan.

"Hey...what's going on?" Caroline opened the closet door to find a very fuming Katherine and Elena, and a slightly amused and awkward looking Stefan.

"Elena decided to grow a dick and bring a plus one to my dinner. And she knows if this wasn't the night that all the Mikealsons who happened to all have sticks up their asses were going to be here I would have been totally cool about it, but it isn't and everything needs to be perfect." Katherine exclaimed

"Care tell her she's overreacting please." Elena rolled her eyes looking to her blonde friend for back-up.

Caroline sighed. Despite the thick tension in the room, she couldn't help but notice that both of the girls looked beautiful. Katherine in her red off shoulder dress, and Elena in a snug black dress. Even Stefan looked dapper in his black tux.

"Katherine you're overreacting, I don't think its such a big deal okay. There is after all place for Stefan since that asshole bailed. I think you're just stressed because of all the Mikealsons here tonight...right?" Caroline smiled Katherine huffed, hands on her hips and rolled her eyes without saying a word.

Well that usually meant 'yes'

"And Elena you should know how big of a deal tonight is for her, you can't just throw in surprises at the last minute." She added.

"You're right. I'm sorry, so can we please get out of this closet? We all look like crazy people." Elena stated grabbing Stefan by the arm

"Have I told all of you how exceptionally beautiful you all look toinght?" Stefan smiled

"Nice save." Katherine finally cracked up a smile.

Elena and Stefan left the closet leaving Caroline and Katherine.

"His right you do look incredibly hot Mrs Mikealson." Caroline smirked

"As do you Miss Forbes, hmm I love the dress, Gucci?" Kat asked

"Well you are a retail whore." Caroline snorted at her friends accurate guess.

"And its something I pride myself in. Don't you forget it!" Katherine and Caroline left to find the others giggling, leaving the earlier argument completely forgotten.

* * *

To say the Mikealsons had sticks up their asses was the understatement of the year. Caroline couldn't quite find the right word to describe them. They definately were an acquired taste.

She observed them all in her seat at the large rectangular table. Mikeal Mikealson CEO of Mikealson Holdings, one of the richest men in the world and also the scarriest man she'd probably ever see sat at the one head of the table, a saddistic evil smirk plastered on his face like it couldn't ever come off. To his left sat Elijah followed by Katherine, Elena and then Stefan. At the other head of the table sat Esther Mikealson, elite socialite and the ultimate trophy wife. She too had a constant smile on her face but Caroline could tell it was one of those fake pretentious one's. She was a beautiful woman for her age but that didn't cover how intimidating she was.

To her left sat Finn, the eldest, the golden son. The momma's boy. Who did everything by the book (which was according to his parents). He shared the same features as Elijah and Kol only his hair was a bit longer. His face held an expression of absolute no interest in being here, and only seemed to care about his beautiful wife Sage who sat next to him. She had shoulder lengthed red hair and cream milky skin. She looked somewhat sincere and seemed polite throughout the conversations around the dinner table.

And last but most definately, god forbid, not least, was the infamous Rebekah Mikealson.

She screamed class and sass. But also stubborness and over-confidence. She wore designer from head to toe.

Caroline somewhat felt a little sorry for her, she was the youngest, and the only girl in a family of 4 sons. That had to be tough growing up for sure.

"So Katherine tells me you're in events management Caroline, that must be exciting.." Sage offered politely trying to break the short uncomfortable silence at the table, and suddenly all eyes were on the blonde.

"Er, yes that's right." Caroline smiled

"You must be behind this beautiful dinner party then" Sage added

"Guilty" Caroline shrugged playfully.

"Care's really talented, I knew she'd be the perfect person to plan the wedding." Kat gushed

"Even after I insisted on some of the most elitist wedding planners in the country...alas Katerina was quite insistent on hiring you Caroline." Esther stated in a playful tone, although everyone at the table knew it meant to have the total opposite effect.

_So Esther was pissed she didn't get to control everything? Well excuse the shit out of her._

"Well I think everything was done fabulously darling." Kol purred, causing everyone at the table to roll their eyes at his antics.

"Kol, for once keep it in your pants would you." Rebekah added

"Rebekah. Kol..." Elijah started in a warning tone clearly embarresed at how his family was acting around his fiance and her friends.

"So what do your parents do Caroline?" Mikeal asked, the first words she heard leave his mouth since the dinner party started.

_Wait..when did this become about her? This dinner was about Kat and Elijah._

"My father is the mayor..of Mystic Falls." She croaked out. The man terrified her without even trying.

"So how is it that you live here and them there?"

"I just really wanted to make a life for myself.. without their help." She replied.

"Hm, reminds me of the stubborn boy I happen to call my bastard son. Where is Niklaus by the way." Mikeal commented clearing his throat clearly dismissing any sort of conversation he had previously with Caroline.

"Father.." Rebekah pleaded

After a silent 30 minutes or so Elijah was the one to speak.

"Niklaus was otherwise engaged in other matters tonight father, Tis' unfortunate that he could not attend." Elijah stated looking down

Mikeal snorted

"Of course he is."

"Mikeal.." Esther started as if to get him to shut up.

"What? We all know he can't stand me, nor I him. His a disappointment. Not surprising actually given the fact that his no son of mine."

The entire table went quiet.

Caroline agreed that Klaus was an ass over the phone, but she knew better than anyone how shitty it felt to never quite be accepted by your parents. And apon hearing the additional information that Klaus wasn't Mikeal's biological son, made it all more worse. Her heart went out to Klaus, the unknown sibling she had yet to meet.

"Well I think July is a fine month to have the wedding in, especially in the Hamptons don't you think Esther?" Sage tried to lighten the mood. Caroline really admired the guts of this woman.

"Indeed." Esther nodded curtly. Suddenly her overwhelming presence that intimidated the shit out of Caroline had changed, she no longer oozed confidence, instead she looked sad, shut down some how. Caroline actually pitied the woman. Perhaps she feels guilty

She felt a kick against a leg under the table and frowned. Looking up she saw it was Elena who was trying to get her attention. Following Elena's eyes to her side, It was Stefan and Rebekah who were engaged in a conversation.

Rebekah aimlessly flirting away and not even trying to be subtle about it, and Stefan just trying to be polite but clearly really uncomfortable.

"Oh Stefan you're so funny.." Rebekah giggled. And Stefan just awkwardly shrugged.

Elena was beyond annoyed.

Katherine was utterly pissed off at Mikeal who dropped the Klaus bomb clearly putting Elijah in a mood.

Sage was desperately trying to change the mood and Kol was staring into his tumblr of what looked to be strong whiskey.

"So Caroline, what have you got planned for the bachelorette party tomorrow? I sincerely hope men stripping of their clothing and getting aimlessly drunk was not part of your idea.." Esther stated

Annnnd the bitch was back.

"Actually I was-"

"I think a lunch in, perhaps a high tea with the ladies and some of my good friends in London would do quite well." Esther interrupted her before she could even get her idea across.

Katherine sighed. _Who's fucking wedding was this? Esther's?_

"Actually. Esther...I was thinking we could do a lunch,and then re-group later for drinks at Katherines favourtie bar. Its nothing over the top, but its not too boring either." Caroline shrugged

"Its perfect." Katherine smiled before Esther could argue.

"Well brother they might not vote strippers. But I certainly do." Kol grinned at Elijah.

Elijah just sighed.

"I don't think its Elijahs idea of fun." Katherine noted

"Well of course it isn't. But if it were up to him, we'd all end up at a funeral parlor in suits, sipping bourbon..really slowly.." Kol sighed dramatically.

"Really Kol. Must you now prove to everyone what a complete wanker you are. Its no wonder you don't have a plus one tonight." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Says you bekah. Might I recall.. You are still single and after how many boyfriends..."

"Shut it Kol!"

"Enough." Mikeal exclaimed

This was not turning out the way Katherine had hoped it would. This people would be her family soon though. Was she ready for this? For this whack job of a family with sticks up their asses?

Would she end up having a stick up her ass too?

Looking to her side she saw Elijah.

Her fiance...

The love of her life. And suddenly it all seemed worth it. If it meant she would get to spend the rest of her life with this man, she would do it in a heartbeat.

She put her hand on his and gave it a slight squeeze. Elijah looked up at her, expecting an angry glare at the way his family was behaving tonight, yet he was graced with that beautiful smile instead, that smile that tugged at his heart and made him forgot all his worries just like that.

Caroline was a little thrown, this was what Katherine would have to put up with... She pitied her bestie

Thinking back to Mikeals earlier comment she wondered what the other sibling was like...Klaus. Was he as forward as Kol and Rebekah? Or was he more laid back like Elijah..Maybe he the quiet type, like Finn.

Looking to her side, Kol smirked at her before raising his glass to her and the entire table.

"Typical night with the Mikealsons. Welcome to the family Katerina, I sincerely hope you get out while you can." He raised his glass, earning a scowl from his siblings and parents.

Caroline had to really have some of that whiskey, or maybe something stronger and doubled, if she was going to make it through this night...

* * *

Klaus loved his job. It allowed him to have a laid-back lifestyle, get up late in the morning, heck even have women over at odd times of the night if he wanted. All aspects he valued very much.

Lounging about on the couch nursing a tumblr of bourbon, He sat for a moment and reviewed his work. After every painting he would always find something wrong with it and wanted to change it, even with Lexi's arguing that it was perfect.

It was probably like this with every artist he figured.

His mind wondered to what he could do later.. He didn't have any meetings scheduled, nor any paintings to do. So he basically had a free night.

Perhaps he would go down to the bar, pick up a nightcap..

"Nik!"

Klaus groaned at the sound of his brother knocking, practically screaming his name at the door.

_Maybe if he pretended no'one was home, Kol would just go away..._

"I know you're in there brother..come on, don't you want the details on Elijah's dinner...the bridesmaids are just too die for..." Kol purred

Sighing, Klaus got up eventually.

"There he is...my handsome brother." Kol smirked

"What do you want Kol." Klaus growled walking back to his drink, making it a double seeing as Kol was here and he would need it if he didn't want to end up tearing out his liver.

"You know..it just amazes me, fascinates me really, the fact that you weren't even at the dinner party, yet most of the evening was spent conversing about you." Kol smirked

"Of course it was. What kind of Mikealson family gathering would it be if the disappointment rebelious son wasn't brought up. It was Mikeal wasn't it." Klaus shook his head throwing back the rest of his drink in one go. Already fixing up the next drink.

"Yes well. Enough about him. There was this stunning blonde, absolutely breath taking really. A feisty little thing. Kept mother on her toes all night, it was quite refreshing actually." Kol laughed

That seemed to peek his interest. _A woman, a mere bridesmaid shut his mother up? This was a first._

"So the reason you're here is because..." Klaus started

"I miss my big brother. How about a recap of the other night huh?." Kol smirked

"Kol I'm in no mood for you and your failed attempts to get me out tonight. I'm not in the mood. Besides, I'm sure you'll be pretty hammered tomorrow seeing that its Elijah's party and what not." Klaus would be game, but the mention of Mikeal bashing his name at Elijah's dinner party made his stomach churn and left a bad taste in his mouth, and it wasn't the bourbon.

"You wound me brother." Placing a hand on his chest to indicate he was hurt. Kol sighed

"You know we'll probably end up having a garden party if it were up to Elijah. Come on Nik. Be my wingman. My partner in crime, you know you used to be the life of the party..whatever happened to that handsome devil.." Kol frowned

"He grew up."

"And I suggest you do the same. I trust you can see yourself out brother. Good night." Klaus stated as he went into the bedroom and shut the door. He hadn't even seen Mikeal yet he had somehow managed to ruin a perfectly chilled day at home. Damn him.

"Well fine then. Have it your way, but when I'm dancing with that blonde bombshell on sunday, you'll be sorry you never listened to me!" Kol called out and retreated the apartment himself.

Klaus laid in his bed shaking his head after hearing Kol shut the front door.

Klaus was at a war within himself. At one point he wanted to beat the crap out of Mikeal for hating him and making him feel as if it were his fault that Esther had an affair and he was the result. And at another, he just wanted to be accepted by him.

He just wanted this damn wedding to be done so that everyone could go back to London and leave him be.

_Sunday needed to come... And bloody fast._

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for your kind reviews and follows. Being a newbie at this, it really really meant a lot :) I know how frustrating it is when people take too long to upload chapters, which is why I'll really try and hope to keep updating chapters constantly. I hope this chapter was okay. The real fun starts at the wedding which happens to be Chapter Three :) **

**Until then my lovelies **

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3: A Hamptons Wedding

**Chapter Three: A Hamptons Wedding**

* * *

Funnily enough, the day Klaus had been anxiously awaiting in order to get it over and done with had finally arrived. Only, he wish he'd shut his big mouth because now it was here and he was at the airport...

_No going back now.._

Elijah insisted he fly with the rest of the bridal party in first class on their scheduled flight, but Klaus being Klaus refused, saying he could pay for himself and would take another flight. He did not have to justify his actions. He knew his big brother would understand his reasons..after all, he is showing up at the wedding no doubt. So here he was, ready to pick up his ticket, leave to New York and then drive to The Hamptons, sure he was a little late but what kind of Mikealson would he be without making a dramatic entrance?

"Enjoy your flight Mr Mikealson.."

"Thank you love."

The flight attendent had not made her intentions any more subtle, she basically purred every word that left her mouth, always touching his shoulder lightly, leaning in to speak softly in his ear...the 'modesty' of it all, Not that he was complaining.

Klaus had to be honest.

Perhaps he felt a little regret not accepting Elijah's offer, to pay for his ticket was fine, but then he still had to rent a car and have money for gas.

It might of made a dent in his wallet. However, whenever he felt this way, he would just remind himself that accepting Elijah's offer would just as likely be accepting Mikeal's and that would not do at all.

Deciding to get some shut eye before reuniting with his family, because let's face it, he was really going to need it..he blocked out the chitter chatter and crying baby of all the suckers sitting around in him coach and drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey.."

Katherine groaned at the cheerful voice waking her from her sleep.

"Go..away..Caroline.." She groaned out and buried herself under the covers.

"Come on Kat.. You know its like your wedding day today right?" Caroline giggled, the poor thing must have a terrible hangover...

Slowly Katherine peaked up from under the cover wide eyed at her blonde companion.

"That's today?!"

"What time is it?!" She shrieked getting up way to fast for her aching head's liking.

"Ow..my head hurts.." Katherine whined rubbing her temples.

"Well that's probably because your new mummy drove you to the tequila bottles last night..you don't remember?... One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, Floor? " Caroline laughed

Katherine threw a pillow at her head

"You're not funny Care, seriously...you're my bridesmaid, you were suppose to be my babysitter and oh I don't know.., Not allow me to get hammered on the night before my wedding!"

"Err have you met drunk you? Trying to take alcohol away from you is like trying to take Kol away from the strippers. Besides, the babysitting job is that of the maid of honor, which happens not to be me." Caroline rolled her eyes, although she totally understood why Elena was made maid of honour being the other half and all.

"Speaking of...Where is the introvert version of me?"

"Elena's probably having breakfast, you know..with everyone else that didn't get hammered last night."

"Well right now. I couldn't care less what the precious Mikealsons have to say.. In about 3 hours I'll be Katerina Amelia Mikealson and not even they can ruin that for me." She stated rubbing her throbbing head with her thumbs

*knock knock*

"Is it Esther? Oh please god let it not be... Tell her I'm getting my beauty sleep or whatever.." Katherine whispered apon hearing a soft knock at her suite

"What? No. Get up you lazy ass." Caroline groaned softly

Bantering back and forth about who's going to answer the door the girls suddenly came to a halt when the door slowly opened... And in walked...

"Katerina, are you okay? Elena said you were not well." Elijah asked, concern all over his face as he inspected his bride from head to toe for any sign of ailments

"Elijah! Don't you know you're not suppose to see the bride on the day of your wedding until you actually get married, Its bad luck!" Caroline stated as she slowly started pulling Elijah out the hotel suite.

"I'm fine Elijah." Katherine mouthed, smiling to his retreating figure

"I'll see you at the alter my love."

"I'll be the one in white," She winked back

Closing the door to the suite after pushing Elijah out she turned to her bestie who seemed to be in a new sense of spirit, cured from any hangover she seemed to experience earlier.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Where is Katerina?" Esther asked as her son returned from his visit to check in on his fiance

The entire family, well besides Klaus, Caroline, Kat and Mikeal who had business to attend until the wedding itself, were having breakfast at the hotel that the bride and bridesmaids had checked into after the party, since the men would be changing at the house and deemed it more appropriate.

"She's fine. She's just resting mother." Elijah smiled

"You haven't knocked her up right?"

"Mother!"

"What? Its 9am in the morning on her wedding day and she's taking a nap?"

"I'm pretty sure she's just tired from last night." Elena added.

"That girl sure knows how to party..." Rebekah smirked

"What was that Rebekah?" Esther asked

"Nothing mother." Rebekah smiled tight lipped.

"Where is Niklaus? Is he still even attending? He should be here by now." Esther rolled her eyes. But the truth was that she missed her son, nobody knew it but he was her favourite, even more than Finn. But she was too afraid to show any kind of emotion towards him..especially when Mikeal was around.

"He will meet us at the house, along with Jeremy and Anna." Elijah replied

"Speaking of, shouldn't we be getting ready to leave? I still have to make sure everything is in place at the house.." Esther stated

"I'm sure Caroline doubled if not tripple checked everything Esther," Elena smiled thinking of her friends control-freak OCD

"Yes..Caroline seems like a woman who is capable of many talents..." Kol smirked

Everyone groaned at the table, and as if on cue Elijah said that it was time to leave. He gathered up his groomsman, sister-in-law Sage and mother before leaving Rebekah and Elena who sat quietly eating their breakfast.

*buzz*

"Hello?" Elena answered hearing her phone ring, It was Caroline

"Could you maybe bring breakfast up to the suite and the other bridesmaid too, we need to start getting ready."

"Okay, yeah sure."

She ended the call, fixed the most greasiest yummiest breakfast she could knowing her sister ate like a pregnant lady on crack especially when she was hungover.

"You're seriously going to eat all of that?" Rebekah asked wide eyed

"Its for Kat, and she wants us to get ready soon. So we better go." Elena replied

Despite the fact that Rebekah basically threw herself at her boyfriend, she didn't let it get to her.. Caroline and Kat called her a softie, but the truth was that she knew Stefan loved her and at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Mr Mikealson..sir, er we've landed.."

Klaus woke to the petite brunette flight attendent that rubbed his arm tenderly trying to wake him.

Running a hand through his short hair he got up to retrieve his duffel bag.

"Oh, allow me to get that for you sir.." The brunette cooed turning purposefully infront of him, rubbing her ass against his groin while she reached for his bag

"Thank you sweetheart," Klaus winked after taking his bag from her

"Would you like to have dinner or something?" She asked biting her bottom lip

"Er..sure although I've got to be somewhere so-" brunettes were not really his type

"Could I get your number?" She purred

And after giving her the first number that popped into his head, he took his leave.

"So I'll call you.." She blushed

"You do that love." He smirked

_20 minutes later..._

The perky brunette sat anxiously as she dialed the number of the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen..

_Their genes combined would probably create the most gorgeous children like ever! _

"Cami's Corner, may I take you're order?"

"Huh?" The brunette was sure she had misheard that..

"May I interest you in a special we're having today on the gumbo-"

"Oh..that asshole!.." The brunette shrieked after ending the call. She realised that Klaus had pulled a dirty on her

"Stupid british dimpled man-whore!, though I strangely have a craving for gumbo now.."

So what if he gave her his favourite restaurant in New Orleans number?

She had creepy stalker written all over her and Klaus was in no mood for one of those..again

He thought as he made his way through the city in a rented car..damn New York traffic, his brother or rather his brother's wedding planner was probably going to have his balls for being tardy, good thing he already changed into his tux

* * *

"Wow..."

"You look amazing Kat."

"Beautiful..."

"Thanks guys." Katherine smiled shyly after doing a little twirl in her dress for her bridesmaids.

"My brother is a lucky bastard." Rebekah smirked.

Katherine didn't know if she was relieved or worried at Rebekah's sudden change of heart toward her..

And as if reading her mind, Caroline quickly whispered into her ear while Elena and Rebekah finished up their make-up

"You were Rebekah's drinking buddy last night..apparently she doesn't have that many girlfriends...or any friends for that matter..what a shocker." Caroline half smiled, although she pitied the poor girl. But she got it now, the whole 'I'm a rich bitch' act was nothing but a front Rebekah put up to hide the insecure little girl who just wanted to be loved and accepted.

Caroline could pity all she wanted but the sad part was that she could most definately relate.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about." Kat shrugged

"Hey its you're wedding day. Its my job to worry about everything..so just relax and...smile, You're getting married to Elijah Mikealson." Caroline reminded her

"Yeah.." Katherine swooned like a love sick puppy

"Excuse me miss Katherine, the limo is here to take you to the estate.." The kind man from reception called.

"Thanks."

"Okay so the limo's here, do we have everything...Oh my god! Where are my earings?! Jesus christ! Today of all days...really!" Katherine's mood suddenly did a 180.

"They're right here. Calm down would you," Elena giggled clasping the diamond earings onto her sisters ears.

"Let's go to the limo...before Katherine has another bitch fit..." Caroline frowned

"Yeah let's do that." Rebekah agreed

Apon arriving at the Hamptons house, Caroline couldn't be more pleased...

The weeks and weeks of planning had finally taken course and she was standing out on the back yard porch looking at the result.

The yard of the estate was really big..which she loved, because it gave her room to play around with a few ideas. She was so glad Kat decided on an outdoor back-yard wedding.

It was simple, intimate yet classy and sensual. The alter stood at the very end of the flowery trail overlookig a breath-taking view of the ocen that guests also had the pleasure of facing as they took their seats.

The decor was decked to its finest in a white and gold theme...Kat's choice after changing it about 4 times.

The weather was perfect for a wedding and Caroline was so glad there wasn't one thing going wrong today...or so far she hoped.

"Ma'am, the girls have arrived."

"Thank you Gretta,"

Esther nodded to her house keeper before going to Rebekah's room which the girls were using to wait until the ceremony started.

"There she is..the beautiful bride." Came a voice from the door

"Jer!" Elena shrieked and ran over pulling her only brother Jeremey Gilbert Pierce into a bear hug that probably squeezed the life out of him.

Because Jeremey had moved in with his college girlfriend Anna and between dates and finals, the twins hardly ever saw him.

"Little Gilbert.." Katherine smiled and hugged her brother as well.

"You guys look beautiful." He smiled

"Hey Care" He winked at the blonde and his sisters laughed. Jeremey had always had an insane crush on Caroline ever since they met. Although Caroline merely saw him as a brother and nothing more.

"Hi Jeremey" Caroline smiled

"You look very dapper yourself," Kat winked at her brother

"Where's Anna?" Elena asked

"Oh she already took her seat downstairs. I just wanted to check in on my two favourite sisters in the world." Jeremey smirked

"Hey, we're your only sisters." Elena hit him playfully.

Closing the door of the room Jeremy walked further inside before he held onto Kat's hands and looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I know you've dreamt about this day since you were like 12..you and 'Lena playing dress up and getting fake married." He giggled and they all laughed.

"And I know how much you wish mom and dad were here...I know they would really like Elijah, because according to me, there is no man on this planet that would be good enough for my big sister...but Elijah comes pretty close. And you need to know that mom and dad are here ..in spirit. If I know Dad, nothing would keep him away from seeing his baby girl walk down that aisle.. I wanted to get you something, that represented our parents..something that you could wear.." He smiled warmly as he retrieved a black velvet box from his pocket.

After Jeremey opened it, Elena gasped

"Mom's saphire hair broach.." Elena whispered

"Grandma's, Mom's and now yours Kat. Something old and borrowed...Now you know that they're with you..every step of the way." He smiled as he placed the elegant hair piece in his sister's up-do hair bun that hung loosely with curls surrounding her face like a halo.

"Its beautiful Jer..Thank you" Kat whispered tears welled up in her brown doe eyes. And she looked to Elena who was already tear-streaked and sobbing.

Jeremey pulled both his sisters in for a family hug

Caroline couldn't help but shed a few tears and the heartfelt sight before her. The Pierce's might have not had parents, but they still had eachother and at the end of the day, that's all they needed..just eachother.

"Oh my god. Jer your stupid antics to get me to cry has totally ruined my make-up.." Katherine whined.

"Well that's my cue to leave," Jeremey cleared his throat.

"I'll come with you, I haven't seen Anna in such a long time." Elena added before wiping her face and leaving Caroline and Katherine alone in the room.

"Care..."

"Yeah I got it." Caroline smirked before removing the trail of tear-streaked mascara from her bestie's cheeks, hers as well and doing some re-apply

"I somehow have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today Care.. You know I can read aura's" Kat sighed

"That's not a thing." Caroline rolled her eyes

"Of course it is. Its like one of my many superpowers.." Kat shrugged

"You only have one superpower, and it is your breasts." Caroline laughed at Kat who rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Are you girls decent.." They heard as Esther enetered the room, with that fake smile plastered on her fake face.

"Ah Caroline.. What an interesting choice of bridesmaids dresses dear.. I like how you just put it all out there and bullocks what other people think is appropriate." She smiled.

_Here we go again... _

There was nothing wrong with the bridesmaids dresses at all. In fact, it was by far the best Caroline had seen so far from all the weddings she'd done. It was a beautiful gold strapless lace dress that fit snuggly from the bust to the knee before it flared out to the bottom.

Katherine Pierce was nothing if not a stylish retail whore who knew her prada from her nada.

But before Caroline could reply, as usual.. Esther cut in..

"Be a dear and give me a moment alone with my daughter in law please.." She smiled

Caroline first looked wearily at Katherine who and nodded before she sighed and left to where the other bridesmaids were gathered.

"Katerina..I really must confess that I haven't been putting in an effort to get to know you all the while over this week, and I feel that its quite a shame because I've always wanted to have a good relationship with Elijah's future wife like I do with Finn's.." Esther smiled

"So would I.." Kat smiled

_Maybe the wicked witch had a soft side after all.._

"And I know that you were raised in well, a certain way..through no fault of our own. And I would really like to help teach you about etiquette, style and class and all those other things you never had a chance to learn. But we can talk about that later." Esther winked

_Oh never mind..she's still a bitch. _

* * *

"Niklaus for the love of..Where are you?!" Elijah stated loudly into the phone

"Don't get your knickers in a twist big brother, I'm almost there.."

"If you had just agreed to fly with the rest of us as planned, this could have been easily avoided." He sighed

"Well excuse me for saving you're future wife from a scene out The Mikealsons gone rouge..Mikeal vs Bastard Son fight out.." Klaus sighed dramatically

"Mikeal had promised to behave.. He knows how important today is to me, as should you..which is why you should have been here hours ago."

"Look I'll be there in 20." Klaus sighed and ended the call.

"Ni-" Elijah sighed after hearing the ended dial tone.

"Everything okay?"

He turned around to see Caroline frowned faced staring at him probably overhearing his conversation.

"My brother seemed to be running late." Elijah stated tight lipped.

"You know I haven't even met the guy, yet he manages to piss me off.." Caroline groaned.

"Well who's suppose to stand in for him at the ceremony now? It can't just be you, Kol and Finn up there..unless we cut down on a bridesmaid" Caroline asked knowing full well that Katherine would be beyond pissed.

"I volunteer.." Jeremey suddenly came into view apon overhearing the last part of their conversation.

"You wouldn't mind?" Caroline smiled

"Not if it means I get to dance with you as my wedding partner." He winked at Caroline who laughed

"Thank You Jeremey, I'm in your debt." Elijah smiled

"Just keep Kat happy and we're cool." He replied.

"Speaking of..the ceremony is about to start, you better go get Kat Jer," Caroline stated before making sure Elijah was in his place at the altar alongside the priest and every guest was seated.

Katherine stood at the door, beyond nervous..

She thought about all those people that would be staring at her,

What if she fell?

God help her...

"You ready?"

She heard her brother call out to her with an assuring smile. She sighed and nodded.

Here goes nothing...

Rebekah was the first one to walk down the aisle, followed by Caroline, and then Elena.

The music finally changed signaling it was time for the bride..

All the guests rose to their feet and turned to the entrance

Elijah sucked in a breath at the sight before him..

In walked Katherine, a vision in white on the arm of her brother.

Her dress was a fitted white lace bodice, flaring out into a mermaid style that accentuated her curves perfectly. The trein of the dress was a crystal white sheer lace that fell around her figure seeming endless in length.

There were so many people..staring at her.

Katherine held on to Jeremey's arm a bit to hard..

She was practically born to wear heels. Only now..she felt as if she was about to trip in them at any point. She didn't know where to look, there were so many faces, too many faces..

She squeezed onto Jeremey's arm..

And then she saw him...and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Elijah, standing at the end of the path way. And the way he looked at her, was the way every woman wanted to be looked at.

It was as if the entire room was blurred out, and it was just the two of them.

He reached out to for her hand and she gave it to him.

...

...

"Do you Elijah take Katerina to be yours, now and forever, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part.."

"I do."

"And do you Katerina, take Elijah to be yours..now and forever, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part.."

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest smiled

Elijah hadn't to be told twice, he held onto his wife's beautiful face, looked deep into her eyes that glistened with unshed tears and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

They had forgotten for a moment that they were not alone..until the priest spoke again, bringing them out of their love sick daze

"Ladies and gentlemen..Mr and Mrs Elijah Mikealson.." The priest announced causing the entire crowd to erupt in applause.

* * *

"Shit.."

"You're name sir?" A built man that looked like he ate steroids for breakfast asked as a late comer hastily parked his car in the huge driveway and scurried toward the entrance.

"Klaus Mikealson." He growled and didn't even wait for the man to respond before pushing past him to get inside.

Where was Elijah?

He needed a bloody drink.

"Congraulations Mrs Elijah Mikealson!" Caroline shrieked pulling her bestie in for a hug and they giggled before Elijah whisked his bride to the dance floor.

All the guests were now in the main dining room, which was so big to Caroline's amazement, could seat at least 150 guests. The dinner was suppose to be small and intimate...and this was small and intimate... according to Esther.

The main dishes were brought out and the guests indulged themselves in the variety of feasts whilst watching the newly weds take their first dance together.

Caroline looked lovingly at Katherine who was so lost in Elijah's eyes..it was as if nobody else in the room existed.

"Finally..." She sighed in relief.. The night had gone to plan and she could at last relax.

Perhaps she would treat herself to a day at the spa...

"Now why is such a pretty young thing such as yourself sitting here, when you could be whisked away to the dance floor.."

"Kol.." Caroline rolled her eyes

"Come on darling, indulge me... I won't bite... Unless you ask me to," He winked

Caroline sighed in a fit of giggles but finally gave in and took his out streched hand.

"That's the spirit."

"Nik!" Rebekah shrieked as she scurried over to her brother that was getting well acqainted with the open bar.

"Hello sister." Klaus smirked giving Rebekah a kiss on the cheek.

"Where have you been?! You know you missed the ceremony." Rebekah rolled her eyes

"Yes well..I'm here now aren't I."

"Have you spoken to Elijah yet? You should..he thinks you totally bailed on his wedding."

"As you can see Rebekah, Elijah is very much occupied on the dance floor with his new wife." Klaus smriked

"Where is the rest of the Mikealson brood anyways.." He added

"Finn is probably somewhere with Sage, Mother is bossing everyone around as usual, and Kol is probably somewhere trying to get laid."

"And Mikeal.." Klaus spoke above a whisper..

"He left..after the ceremony."

Klaus sighed in relief.. He didn't know his new sister in law personally, but he knew she would not appreciate him and Mikeal getting into it.

"Well..try not to drink yourself into an oblivion will you. Dance with me Nik," Rebekah smiled, not even waiting for Klaus to argue before she yanked him onto the dance floor.

"So darling..given in yet?" Kol purred

"No Kol..never in a ge'zillion years will I have sex you." Caroline rolled her eyes as they waltzed on the dance floor.

"Well you're missing out darling, but you'll come to your senses..sooner or later." He winked and Caroline sighed.

"So are you seeing anyone yet? You're getting old Nik, I need some nieces and nephews." Rebekah smirked

"Isn't that why you've got Elijah, Finn and Kol?" Klaus rolled his eyes at his sisters non stop attempts to get him to settle down and have a family. Only Klaus loved being alone, and besides he didn't wants children..like ever.

"Kol? Have you met our brother? The only thing he would probably give anyone is Chlamydia.." Rebekah snorted

"Speaking of..where is my younger brother.." Klaus asked before searching the room for sign of his brother

"Ah there he is.." Rebekah announced turning Klaus's attention to his brother dancing with a blonde he couldn't see, since her back was facing Klaus's front.

Kol noticed his older brother's gaze on him and dared to rub it in his face that he had a beautiful blonde on his arm, so he twirled Caroline around causing her to giggle.

Klaus was captured by the flash of gold that felt as if it lit up the entire room.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Her laugh was melodious

For a moment Klaus had forgotten where he was, and with who he was

"Niiiiiik?" Rebekah nudged him to get his attention.

And suddenly he was brought back to reality. To the fact that the blonde beauty was with non other the Kol, the darn womanizer himself.

"What?!" He growled, frustrated.

"What's up with you?" Rebekah asked

"I need a drink." Klaus sighed

"Well as fun as this has been, I think I need a drink.." Caroline scurried back to her table before he could protest.

She was in no mood for Kol's antics and her feet was killing her.

Taking off her heels she decided to get some air.

Klaus was intrigued with this blonde so much so, that he followed her out before he could even register what he was actually doing. This wasn't like him at all.

Caroline found a small little bench that overlooked the ocean, scooped up under a large oak tree in the back yard..

It was further out from all the activity, yet she could still make out the faint sound of music coming from the ballroom.

It was a little over 6 and the sun was already setting. The sky had patches of red all along the shades of blue.

It was breath-taking.

"Its beautiful isn't it.."

Caroline heard the deep voice awaken her from her thoughts, it was somewhat familiar although she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He had the accent of course, but so did about 100 guests at the wedding as well.

"It is." She smiled and turned to the man.

He was insanely gorgeous.

Sand blonde curls held her by his penetrating blue eyed gaze. His face held a smirk that hinted at his right dimple. He looked good in a black tux.

She was even more beautiful up close, if that was possible.

That 10 second confidence was all he needed before he sucked in a breath and sat down next to her.

"Hiding out from the rest of the party?" He smirked

"I just needed a quick escape..its pretty insane in there.." She giggled

"Indeed." He smiled back

Silence fell over them for the next few minutes.

But neither of them could explain the draw they felt to be closer to eachother. It wasn't something they could comprehend..just something they felt.

"Would you like to dance?" He smiled

"I'm sorry..my feet hurt." Caroline replied honestly.

"Well then we'll leave them here."

"What?" She asked dumbfounded

"We'll leave them here," he stated removing his shoes and then standing up reaching out for her hand.

Caroline grinned.

"..okay." She smiled. Taking his hand and twirling into his embrace bare feet and all

"I'm Nik." He smiled

"Caroline..and too smart to be seduced by you" She smirked

That name somewhat sounded so familiar, only he couldn't for the life of him remember where he had heard it. Deciding to shrug it off and focus on the beauty infront of him, he heard her speak again.

"Well that's why I like you.." He smirked

"So is this like your move..?"

"My what?"

"You know..you're move, that you use to pick up women.." Caroline rolled her eyes

_Was she insinuating that he was a man whore?_

"If it were, I'd probably be out of a lot of shoes don't you think sweetheart. And besides, if I'd use my move on you right now.. We'd be leaving this place quicker than you could blink." He whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

He drawed back to look into her eyes

They stared at eachother for what seemed like hours

She glanced down to his lips... Those perfect lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips..

***bang!* **

Caroline gasped at the loud bang she heard and grabbed onto Klaus.

Klaus turned around to find 3 small boys playing around the yard with fire crackers.

"Bloody kids." He groaned

Caroline frowned at his remark, and Klaus noticed.

"Sorry..you like kids huh?" He half smiled

"Love them" she smiled.

"Care! I've been looking for you everywhere..The photographer needs pictures of the bridesmaids with Kat," Elena called out to her

She turned to look at Nik and sighed half smiling,

"I should probably go.."

"Probably.." He smiled at the fact that her words were as if she wanted to leave, but her body was betraying her..still holding onto his tightly.

Finally she managed to let go and walked off..

She was something else..

"So Kat's been looking for you all the time and you've been out there getting hot and heavy with her brother-in-law...how cliche" Elena giggled

Wait..what?

"Her what?"

"Elijah's brother..Klaus duh!" Elena rolled her eyes.

"That was Klaus?!" Caroline could not believe it..

"He told me his name was Nik, oh that lying scumball." Caroline growled,

Oh that insanely gorgeous lying scumball was more like it.. She thought

"Well technically it is," Elena replied

"Huh?"

"His full name is Niklaus." She shrugged

"So let me get this straight...I've been dancing, flirting and possibly almost kissed Klaus. Klaus the asshole that screwed up my seating chart?" And finally it clicked..that was why his voice sounded so familiar..oh she was such an idiot. A sexually frustrated idiot.

"Wait you almost kissed him?" Elena asked wide eyed.

* * *

"Brother..I see you've ended up at my wedding after all." Elijah smirked joining his brother out on the back porch.

"Why would I miss the wedding of my big brother hmm?" He smiled pulling in Elijah for a hug.

"Okay.. You're in a chirpper mood." Elijah frowned

"Well let's just say a pretty little blonde might have had something to do with that," He smiled

"Oh?"

"She's infuriating.. Its so itriguing. She basically called me out on my motives claiming me to be a man whore." He laughed

"And that was a good thing?" Elijah frowned

"It was a great thing." Klaus grinned

"Anyway.. You should meet Katerina, come." He ushered Klaus inside to find the girls

Katherine, Caroline, Elena and Rebekah were out in the front garden posing for pictures.

"That's her.." Klaus smiled

"Caroline?" Elijah frowned

"Caroline." Klaus smirked

"Wait a second.. If I understand correctly..Caroline hates you," Elijah frowned

"What?" Klaus frowned

"Well ever since you so blatanly ruined her seating chart arrangement, as well as failing to attend my rehearsal dinner, not to mention showing up late to my wedding, I'd assume you were not her most favourable person in the world." Elijah shrugged

_Wait..Caroline!?_

_Caroline was that creepy neurotic control-freak wedding planner?! _

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Klaus looked astonished

_So the OCD wedding planner happened to be a beautiful and feisty blonde he wanted so badly to kiss.. Nothing wrong with that...nothing at all.._

"I kid you not...Katerina" Elijah called out to his wife

Hearing Elijah's voice, Caroline looked up to see Klaus himself looking at her the exact same way she was looking at him.

The 'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK' look.

And suddenly Caroline felt stupid for not trusting Katherine bad day feelings for once her so called superpower seemed to be proven right.

* * *

**Soooo they finally met. I really tried to play it out as realistic as I could keeping in mind Caroline and Klaus's personalities. **

**I hope it wasn't too bad. **

**Review if you're confused about anything or have any suggestions. **

**Xx **


	4. Chapter 4: For Revenge or Pleasure?

**Authors Note: A super big badass thank you to all the fav's and follows especially the amazing reviews. You guys rock! **

**Also a big thumbs up to NikMik for a much appreciated review :)**

**On with the story ;) **

**Chapter Four: For Revenge...or Pleasure?**

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to Europe!" Caroline cooed over Katherine who was probably on to packing her fourth suit case for the trip.

Elijah and Katherine would be touring throughout as many cities in Europe as possible for their honeymoon. They would have left immediately after the wedding reception which was 2 days ago, but to Mummy Esther's insistence, they waited.

"All my darling husbands idea." Kat purred

"Who knew Elijah could be spontaneous?." Caroline snorted

"Hey..Elijah has spontaneous side!"

"Well he has a funny way of showing it sometimes.."

"Just another noble gentleman that comes alive in the sheets.. Not that I'm complaining." Kat smirked

"You know, one would actually think that after wedding night sex, you would calm down...guess that didn't happen for you. Caroline laughed

"Well atleast I didn't trifle with the enemy." Katherine giggled at her bestie's 'incident' with her brother-in-law that she found so amusing, it was enough to joke about all the way back to New Orleans on the plane.

"Hey how was I suppose to know Nik was Klaus and Klaus was Nik..I mean 'Niklaus'? What was Esther popping out babies during the viking era? Who comes up with these names.." Caroline sighed. She had tried to get Klaus and their little sunset expedition out of her head..but she was failing...miserably, no thanks to Katherine who kept reminding her about it.

"I don't see what the big deal is Care, his hot..and you're on the verge of becoming a nun if you don't get some action real soon.. Seriously." Kat rose her eyebrows putting on her 'I'm not fucking around' face.

"His infuriating!" Caroline scoffed

"Who is? The Klaus you met on the phone that ruined your seating chart...or the Klaus that danced with you under the sunset.?" Katherine wiggled her eyebrows

"No. The Klaus that ruined YOUR seating chart, bailed on your rehearsal dinner..not to mention showed up 2 hours late for your wedding." Caroline growled

"Yeah I know I should be more like my 'revengeful make you eat shit self' but I'm so high on married sex right now, that I can't even try to care." She frowned

"You're disgusting." Caroline snorted

"Hmm and you're in denial..." Kat sang

"Where is the original evil anyways." Caroline rolled her eyes, using her most convincing nonchalant voice. Yet the problem was that she actually did want to know where he was, what he was up to..was he thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him?

"Why, do you miss him..."

"What are you like 5." Caroline sighed

Katherine was having a good day. A great day even. With all the sex, plus teasing Caroline, who was in a very sexual needy position might she add,...Katherine was on cloud nine.

"I actually don't know. I think he stayed in the Hamptons. He wasn't on the plane ride home so I doubt it," Kat shrugged

Caroline wanted to smack herself. No really.. Like a full on blow to her face at the stupid pang she felt in her chest at the thought of Klaus who wasn't in New Orleans at the moment..

"Well good. I hope he stays there..Permanently." She scoffed.

* * *

"A tour through Europe..really Elijah? I think they're experiencing summer now. Don't you think you'd be a tad uncomfortable in your suits?" Klaus smirked

Elijah and Klaus were on their way to Katherines apartment. Klaus was brought with on Elijah's insistence that he help with the luggage as well as the drive to the airport.

"What brother.." Elijah asked in annoyance

"I can be spontaneous when necessary." He added

"Its just so..cliche" Klaus snorted

"Well I wouldn't take your word on that Niklaus, we all know you couldn't do spontaneous even if it bit you in the arse." Elijah smirked

Say what? Of course he could be spontaneous. Damn right he could...

"I could too be spontaneous. I just haven't had the right reason to yet.." Klaus stated.

"Hmm would an eventful evening spent dancing under the sunset perhaps be an attempt at you being spontaneous?" Elijah smiled

Elijah had been hearing about Caroline and Klaus's meeting all the way home from the Hamptons. It was all Katherine could talk about, much to Caroline's discomfort.

Elijah hadn't missed the way Klaus's knuckles whitened as he gripped on to the steering wheel a bit tighther at the mention of his night with the blonde bombshell.

"Please.. If it were, she would be putty in my hands.. Begging me to never leave her bed, might I add." Klaus smirked

"Oh really.." Elijah rolled his eyes

"Yes.. And after that, she would be ruined for any other man." He smiled triumphantly

"She..she, can you not even bring yourself to say her name?" Elijah asked eyebrows raised

"..I.. Don't be ridiculous." Klaus croaked.

No he couldn't say it

He could not say her name.

As soon as he said it, he would think about her

The blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that challenged him, intrigued him. Dare he say it..took his breath away?.

If only Elijah knew the actual truth.

And it was that Caroline haunted his thoughts for the last 2 days non stop.

"You like her." Elijah stated more than asked.

"Unpredictably so." Klaus sighed rolling his eyes at his brothers ability to freaking state the obvious.

"Forgive me, its just that.. Well I haven't seen you quite so taken with a woman you barely know." Elijah frowned

"She's beautiful, strong, full of light..I enjoy her." He smiled

"She's a good person Niklaus..pure at heart..." Elijah began

"I feel a lecture coming on..Is this where you list all the reasons I'm wrong for her." Klaus sighed

"I just don't want you to pursue this if its merely another one of your whims to warm your bed for a night. Caroline is Katerina's best friend.. And if you hurt her, well let's just say Katerina's bad side is a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention I will deal with you personally." Elijah commanded more than stated.

"Christ Elijah, I like the girl I don't want to marry her!" Klaus growled

"I'm just saying, Given your history with women, one would not usually assume that you had the best intentions."

"When did this conversation become about me and my love life?" Klaus frowned

"Since when do you have a love life? Last time I checked you did one nighter's and non-commitment flings" Elijah smirked

"So a trip through Europe with the lovely Katerina.." Klaus attempted to change the subject. Hoping his brother would pick up of the sarcasm. Klaus had met Katerina at the wedding, and she was just a ray of sunshine.. pssh

"How long will you be away?" Klaus added after Elijah had remained silent.

"About a month, I don't want to stay away from the company too long."

"More like Mikeal doesn't want you to stay away from the company too long." Klaus rolled his eyes

"Its beyond me why you refuse to work with me Niklaus, its a good paying job. You could open up a gallery or a dozen of galleries if it's to your liking." Elijah stated.

"Working 'with you' as you put it would still be working for Mikeal." Klaus growled

"Niklaus for once could you just swallow your damn pride and think about your future it-"

"That's the thing Elijah, I am thinking about my future. And one without anything having to do with Mikeal, will be a good one." Klaus stated

Elijah will never give up on his brother. He might be a pain in the arse sometimes, but he was family. And family above all always and forever was the motto he lived by.

And now Katerina was part of that family, which meant Caroline was too. He just hoped Niklaus's intentions was as pure as he proclaimed to be. If not, his honeymoon would be cut short..that was definite.

* * *

"Elijah just texted me, his almost here." Kat smiled at her phone.

"Well we should probably get these bags to the door, I don't know why you need so many clothes... You and I both know you're going to be doing plenty of shopping there anyway." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Carrying bags? Like are you sure you're my best friend?. And as true as that is.. I am now a high society wife. I have a reputation to uphold ie: I need to look good."

"You always look good,"

"True." Kat smirked and shrugged.

"Well I guess I'll just carry these 4 heavy bags by myself then." Caroline scoffed tugging at the luggage.

"Leave it. The guy's will get it." Kat shrugged

"You seriously think Elijah can do this by himself? Kol would never lift a finger if it didn't mean he didn't get anything out of it." Caroline giggled

"My darling husband would do anything for me, that's why I love him. And who said anything about Kol?"

"Well then who's with Elijah?" Caroline asked dumbfounded..

It wasn't Kol,

It couldn't be Finn.

Klaus?.. No he was in the Hamptons...right?

"Klaus." Kat grinned

"What?! I thought he was still in the Hamptons!" Caroline shrieked starting to pace the room. What the hell was she even doing right now?

"Calm your tits Care geez. So did I, when Elijah texted me he said Klaus was tagging along to help with the luggage. Isn't it sooo cute how Elijah just gets me.. Like he knew we would need help with the luggage, because he knew I would have more than 2 bags. Oh I love him so much!" Katherine clapped her hands squealing like a school girl.

"Hello? Do you not see the problem right now?"

Caroline asked her friend wide-eyed

"Er when did this become my problem? Chill.. you're freaking me out." Kat added

"You're right."

"I'm so not going to let him get to me, I was here to help you pack and now I'm going to leave." Caroline spoke more like to herself than Katherine

"You're running away like a coward.. What would the college version of Caroline say if she saw you now hm?" Kat asked hand on her hip

"She'd tell me to get out while I still can. Cause all this..." She stated pointed to her body whilst walking backwards toward the door. Not even noticing that it was standing wide open. "is so not worth being degraded to 'that'... No matter how cute he is with his darn dimples, intense freaky blue eyes and stupid sexy accent- **Oompff!**-"

Caroline suddenly knocked against something hard. Staring at a smirking Katherine she swallowed hard before she turned around

And there stood Klaus. Smirking no less

Obviously having heard her little rant and everything.

"Klaus.." She managed to croak out. Unable to hide the deep shade of red on her cheeks.

"Oh don't mind me love.. I'm just standing here with my darn dimples and intense freaky blue eyes and stupid sexy accent.." He smirked

"You're infuriating." She scoffed before turning back to Katherine who grinned at this sight before her. And then looking back to Klaus.

They stood silent for a while, simply staring at eachother for what seemed like hours.

"Well, if you two are done having eye sex, we really need to get going to the airport." Katherine coughed breaking the two blondes from their heated stare off

"Indeed." Elijah smirked finally making his presence known.

* * *

"So call me, or at least email me once a week. Oh! And pictures..take lots of pictures." Caroline smiled pulling Katherine in for a hug.

They were saying their last goodbyes after a really uncomfortable drive to from Kat's apartment to the airport much to Caroline's dismay.

"God woman! You're so needy.." Katherine joked before squeezing Caroline in return

"Have a good trip." Klaus offered the couple who soon took their leave, leaving Caroline and Klaus standing alone.

"So..." Klaus started

"Agh." Caroline scoffed and walked off.

"Caroline." Klaus called out after her as she stomped away angrily

"Don't. Seriously." She rolled her eyes and continued to walk

"Come on love, we had a little spat. I'm over it already." He smirked

"Oh, well I'm not." She stated

"Would you just hold on a second!." He reached for her arm and spun her around.

"What?!" She scoffed

"Take a chance Caroline..get to know me. I dare you." He smirked and Caroline lowered her eyes as she experienced a spasm of sexual awareness that made her knees quiver. And their close proximity wasn't helping at all.

"You know, its quite unfair love.." He began.

"What is?" She asked. Her tone seeming to have calm down much more so he continued

"Well if we had met under different circumstances, I wouldn't be at a disadvantage now would I.."

"Well..I.." At a loss for words or feisty comeback Caroline just sighed at sat down on the nearest bench.

"Let's start over.. I'm Nik," He smiled and swore he could see a ghost of a smile grace her beautiful face.

After a few long moments of silence and looking at Klaus's outstretched hand Caroline sighed in defeat.

Oh what the heck..

"Caroline." She replied taking his hand

"Well Caroline, would you like to have dinner with me?" He flashed those annoyingly charming dimples and signature smirk.

"Dinner? Really? I was thinking more of a movie at a theatre or something so that I could atleast put 3 seats between us." She fired back

The more she challenged him, the more intrigued he became. So much so that he just couldn't for the life of him, think of leaving her sight until she agreed to a date.

"You have to put this behind you sweetheart."

"I'd settle for putting you behind me. A long way behind me," She muttered

"Now love, what did we say about starting over..." He reminded her

"Fine." She sighed

"Good." He smiled

Grabbing his phone to add her number she scoffed

"But I'm choosing the time and place, Oh and try not to be 2 hours late this time." She rolled her eyes before getting up

"So could you please take me home now." She fired back.

This woman was going to be the death of him.. Not that he minded.

"Sure." He smiled putting his hand at the small of her back to usher her toward the direction of the car.

Neither one could deny the spark of electricity they felt each time they touched.

* * *

"So let's talk." He smiled

As soon as he had texted Caroline, she took her time might he add, in replying. Making him wait. Increasing his need for her only more.

And a day later, alas.. She had finally given in.

They agreed on a cosy little place, that happened to be his favorite. Cami's Corner. He hardly ever came to the place itself since he always ordered in from the apartment. It does have by far the best gumbo in New Orleans and he was quite pleased with the fact that Caroline knew it as well.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You. Your hopes and dreams.. Everything you want in life." He smiled and she snorted, shaking her head.

"I don't know.. How do you even answer a question like that?" She laughed

"Okay.. Fair enough. Did you always want to go into Events Management?" He started off on a simple subject.

"Not exactly, well..in high school, back in my hometown. I was head of almost all committees, so planning parties, fund raisers and prom was sort of my thing and I was good at it. So when I left I guess it just kinda made sense to go into that field."

He smirked

"What? Why are you looking at me like that.." She frowned

"Well I can't say I'm not surprised. Seeing as an unplanned seating chart could rattle you up." He laughed

Caroline laughed shaking her head

Her laugh was infectious. It was like something you would hear after having an awful day and all your troubles would just dissipate.

After giving their orders to the waiter Caroline saw an out and she took it.

"So you're an artist?" Deciding to steer the questions away from her past.. She didn't want him to think she was a freak or anything

"I guess you could say that." He smirked

"So what do you paint?"

"That depends on my mood.. Or my muse." He looked directly into her eyes and winked

"You know for a person that wants to talk, your answers are very vague.."

"I didn't realize" he teased

"So I've been meaning to ask, what's up with all your names? I mean its not everyday you hear a Niklaus or a Finn."

"Mother was always obsessed with mid-evil and viking era times. And I guess we were the unfortunate bunch that got to feed the obsession." He laughed

"I like it.. Its, unique." She smiled

"So Caroline.. You've met my crazy family. Tell me about yours.." He smiled

Carolines sudden smile turn into a frown and then she looked down. Seeing her sudden change in moods, Klaus immediately regretted saying that.

"Well unless of course you don't feel comfortable in doing so, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." He quickly added.

"No..its okay." She sighed. Here goes nothing

"I left my home when I was 17, my town.. My parents, they always had this idea of an american dream. It was the perfect life for a young girl.. according to them.. Marrying straight out of high school, settling down to have a few kids and staying home to play wife while you're husband goes to work." She sighed "I just didn't want that. I couldn't..imagine myself being tied down that young. Yes I want children and a husband eventually, but at 17?. I want to travel, explore things. Experience things.. But my father could never understand that. So after turning down ample proposals I was given an ultimatum. Marry or leave and be cut off."

She stiled trying to stay strong and not cry. But every time she spoke about it she couldn't help but shed a few tears. In all these past years she had wondered about her parents. Even tried to call her mother a couple of times but they refused to speak to her. It broke her heart.

"Leaving was the hardest thing I did. But what was even worse than that, was the fact that after all these years.. They still hate me and want nothing to do with me." And then she couldn't hold back any more. Closing her eyes to allow the tears to fall freely

Klaus placed his hand on hands rubbing invisible cricles on her hand with his thumb.

"What kind of parents could just disown their own child, wanting to have nothing to do with them." She muttered

He instantly flinched at her comment. And she noticed.

"Oh..I'm sorry..I shouldn't have said that.." She added remembering how Mikeal would so publicly proclaim his hate towards Klaus because he wasn't his blood. It disgusted her.

"No its okay. The difference between our situations is that Mikeal actually has a reason to his hostility towards me.. I'm not his son." Klaus stated with no signs of any emotion on his face pulling back his hand.

Caroline felt a pang in her chest at the lost of his touch. But also hurt, at the manner in which Klaus could so easily disregard any feelings toward Mikeal without any emotion.

"Blood doesn't make you family Klaus. Loyalty does. Love does.. Just being there for eachother." She stated. "I might be my parents biological child, but I've felt more like a stranger to them."

Lingering in there comfortable yet emotional silence they sat and ate.

"We're the same you know.. You and I," Klaus broke the silence.

"I guess we are."

They were somewhat strangers finding comfort in eachothers company. Oblivious to the world around them.. Staying in their little bubble finding solace and somewhat peace.

* * *

**3 weeks or so later...**

"Kat you're so lucky! Agh I wish I could tour through freaking Europe." Caroline sighed. She and Elena were looking at all the pictures that she emailed Caroline the night before. And now they were skyping with her.

There were so many mostly selfies of course. Who would expect anything else from Katherine Pierce?. And others were of her and Elijah in front of many famous sites.

Traveling is one of Caroline's musts on the bucket list. Another reason also as to why events management were a great choice, it could take her places if she got the right clients.

"I know right. Elijah's spoiling her rotten." Elena rolled her eyes

"Speaking of.. How's Klaus?" Katherine asked

"His fine." Caroline smiled upon hearing his name.

Caroline and Klaus have been going out on dates for the past 3 weeks. From restaurants to museums to chilled night in's with chick flicks on her couch. New Orleans had so much culture, art and music to offer.. And he wanted to show her all of it.

They weren't exclusive or anything, and they didn't feel the need to give what they had a 'label'. They were just two people who enjoyed eachothers company. Right..

"And the hot date last night?" Katherine wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nothing happened.." Caroline muttered

"You mean you never had sex with him yet?" Kat asked wide eyed

"Well we've only been going out for like 3 weeks now..I don't think I should be jumping his bones yet" Caroline argued

"I think its fine that you're waiting Caroline." Elena smiled

"Yeah if this were like the 1800's. Come on Care.. Everything in your life is planned. For once just let nature take its course and give in.. He wants to.. And you know you want to.." Katherine sighed

"Wait..how do you know he wants to? Has he spoken to Elijah?!" Caroline shrieked

"Err no.. I mean, I'm just guessing." She shrugged

"Anyways.. I've gotta go.. My darling husband is taking me out for dinner. Ciao!" She added before they logged off.

"Maybe Kat's right.. I mean I do have plans for everything.."

"Caroline you should do what you feel is right okay. Stefan and I waited like a week before we had sex. Its different for every couple." Elena shrugged

"We're not a couple Elena.." Caroline sighed. She hated having to explain what she and Klaus were to people when she herself had no clue.

"Well whatever you are...just figure it out." She winked and walked out Caroline's bedroom.

* * *

"As I was saying.. I haven't seen you in weeks Nik! You owe me. Come on let's go out.. You're doing all the ladies in New Orleans a disservice by staying in your apartment all day you know." Kol sighed dramatically.

"I already have plans." Klaus rolled his eyes. Kol had shown up at his door not too long ago and since then, have been begging him to go out with him. No he didn't have plans... He just didn't feel as enthusiastic about doing anything lately if Caroline wasn't involved somehow.

Yes..he knew how that sounded. And yes its shocking especially coming from a person like him.. He was freaking out.

"Well who could you possibly have plans with? Its not like you have any real friends. Let's be honest brother.." Kol shrugged

"Unless... It's a girl?"

"No..it can't be.. But, is it possible that a mere woman has kept you whipped these past 2 weeks..?" Kol asked wide eyed. It had to be the only explanation, Klaus doesn't even spend more than 5 or so days on a painting.

"Go bother someone else would you." Klaus sighed

"Ah hah! So it is a girl. Come on, let's hear it...who is she? Do I know her.." Kol commanded question apon question grilling his older brother for information on this mysterious woman that has his brother by the balls.

"No." Klaus growled

"I bet I know who she is.." Kol smirked.

He hadn't miss the constant banter between Katherine and Caroline about Klaus..so it must be...her.

Klaus frowned looking at Kol. He couldn't possibly know, could he?. Unless Kol and Caroline were more closer than he expected. Which somewhat made his blood boil.

"Hmm let's see.. She's blonde, witty.. smart-ass comebacks told by an innocent looking lady, blue eyes.. Oh and hips to grab onto." Kol grinned

Klaus glared at Kol at his all to accurate description of Caroline.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

"So it is Caroline. I really did not see that one coming! Doesn't she hate you?" Kol frowned

"Well you know what they say.. 'There's a fine line between love and hate." He smirked

"So you're in love with her then." Kol smirked

"I'm not." Klaus fired back

"Well you must love her to some extent seeing as she's got you by your balls hiding out in your apartment until she calls again." Kol smirked

Kol pushed and pushed knowing full well the more he did, the better the chances of Klaus succumbing to his antics and joined him in a night on the town.

"You know what.. I suddenly feel like my shcedule has cleared up. Let's go out." Klaus muttered.

Kol smirked triumphantly.

"That's the brother we all know and love."

* * *

"So do you want to do anything later?" Elena asked

Elena and Caroline had been lounging about in her apartment all day going through the wedding pictures, putting them into albums.

Because if they knew Kat, she wouldn't and it would all pile up landing in a box in the attic or something.

"I don't know. What'd you feel like doing?"

"Stefan has been on night shift all week. So I've basically been stuck at the apartment which is empty thanks to my evil twin... I feel like we should go dancing!" Elena smiled

"Are you sure you're not Kat?" Caroline giggled

"Well you sound a lot like her right now. What happen to the stay in and watch a movie kinda girl?" She added

"She was left alone in an apartment for days. Now get up and go get ready." Elena demanded jumping to her feet and pushing Caroline towards her room.

"Should I call Klaus?" Caroline muttered

"And make me a third wheel? Uhh no thanks. Come on ! Its a girls night." Elena pouted

"Fine..fine I'll go shower real quick." Caroline giggled walking into her bathroom.

"You know for people that's apparently not 'an exclusive couple' you sure sound like one!" Elena called out walking over to Carolines room and raiding her closet.

"Whatever!" Caroline fired back.

She welcomed the warm gush of water and steam that ran down her body. Sighing in defeat, she let her mind drift to Klaus. Again..

Elena had a point.. For 2 people that have been seeing eachother almost every day for the last 3 weeks that practically did everything other couples do..minus the sex, they sure as hell acted like an exclusive couple.

The question was, did she want to be exclusive?

Yes they almost kissed a few times and yes maybe she wanted to go further with him. But was that how he felt too?

"Care hurry up." Elena called out pulling her from her thoughts.

* * *

With the beautiful night sky and a gentle breeze blowing, it was a real delight to be out on the town. New Orleans night life had so much to offer, And the people were thirsty for it.

The roads were brimmed and busted with the town folk all indulging in the festivities that were bars, clubs and even voodoo shops.

"This is Tatia and her lovely twin Tessa.." Kol purred ushering two long legged brunettes over to his and Klaus's booth at the club.

The music was booming, vibrating the little table cramped in the corner holding Klaus's 8th or was it his 9th glass of bourbon.

Kol had realized how broody Klaus had been the minute they'd set foot in the club so he quickly arranged for strong drinks in order to loosen him up a bit, which Klaus warmly accepted.

Klaus was drunk and Kol was bored

"Tatia over here was a gymnast in highschool," He winked at Klaus pushing Tatia forward and the petite brunette ever so eagerly made herself comfortable on Klaus's lap.

Klaus was frustrated, drunk and maybe a little vulnerable.

Caroline did not have him by the balls. No

He was a grown man, he made decisions for himself. Caroline wasn't his girlfriend, what could possibly be wrong with having a little fun?

No. He thought, this was the alcohol talking. Wasn't it?

He wanted to prove to Kol, no. Prove to himself that he was still the same Klaus, capable of just as much womanizing antics as Kol was.

"Hello sweetheart." He slurred into her ear, bile rising in his throat, completely drunk off his ass hoping to fill the empty void he felt in his chest

* * *

Caroline sighed in contempt at the scene before her. She knew there was a reason as to why her heart was set on starting over in New Orleans as soon as she set foot here. New Orleans was her home, it had been for 3 years now. The town was alive. Always filled with interesting people doing interesting things.. It was so much different than Mystic Falls, and for that she was grateful.

"You look hot." Elena purred stepping out of the cab to join her friend

Caroline had a mat black dress cut at mid thigh and hugged her body in all the right places. Her make up was dark and smokey finished off with red lipstick. Her heels were high and sparkly. As much as she tried to look the part, she couldn't feel it. She wasn't feeling it. All she thought about was Klaus.

"So do you mama" Caroline winked

Hooking in Elena by the arm, they walked down Bourbon Street over to the club that served Elena's favorite cocktail. Not missing the hungry stares they were getting from passer-by's in the street, they just shook their heads, laughed and kept walking.

The Club was dark with luminous lights shining through hinting at the sweaty bodies that were grinding up against eachother all over the dance floor under the disco ball. The bar was filled with the usual students, colleagues and even hookers trying to work their next client. New Orleans was after all invested with diverse culture as well as people after all and nobody was here to judge.

"This is crazy!" Caroline shouted to Elena trying to overpower the loud music that boomed throughout the place

"I know right!" Elena grinned

Caroline hardly ever saw Elena's 'Katherine side', not that she was complaining. So she decided to indulge her friend a little. Katherine would be so sorry that she missed this though, she always tried to get Elena out of her shell.

"Let's get some drinks. This blonde needs her jiggle juice!" Caroline stated and they made their way over to the bar.

"An apple martini please.." Caroline called out to the bartender earning a 'are you freaking serious' look from Elena and then she finally shrugged

"Fine!.. Make it 4 shots.. Of tequila." Caroline laughed

"Sure thing ." He winked turning to tend to their drinks

Caroline who was still eyeing the bartender who was preparing their orders, didn't notice Elena that turned around facing the rest of the club looking over to the dance floor.

"Isn't that..oh my god." The words were out of her mouth before she could even stop herself.

Caroline instantly turning around upon hearing her friends comment gazed on the sight that was Klaus scooped up in a far corner booth, with a petite long legged brunette on his lap whispering sweet nothings into her ear..and then kissing her.

Caroline felt like her heart fell to her ass, if that even made sense. She felt hurt, betrayed even?

But why.. They weren't together or anything. Klaus had the freedom to do whatever he wanted, see whoever he wanted.. Even if they were long legged sluts!

Puting on her bravest and most convincing fake smiles she turned to Elena who looked wearily at her.

"Care..I'm so-" Elena was cut in by Caroline

"No Elena, its totally fine. Klaus and I aren't together. He can do whatever he wants. Its fine." She shrugged. Only her heart was breaking into a ge'zillion pieces.

Turning back to the bar facing the 4 shots that were now infront of her she downed them all after eachother in one go without even thinking.

Her dry throat welcomed the cold burning liquid that washed down into her pitiful excuse of an existence.

"Oh..kay uh maybe we should slow down a little." Elena muttered pushing the shot glasses away and putting some bills on the counter.

"Maybe we should go." Elena stated

"No.. Don't ruin your night because of me." Caroline shrugged.. Her head spinning already from those clean shots.

"No Care really its fine. Let's just go okay." Elena smiled ushering her friend away from the bar

Caroline took another glance at Klaus who had his face buried in that sluts neck and sighed inwardly. The truth hit her like a ton of bricks. Klaus didn't want this, he didn't want her or to be in a relationship with her. She finally had her answer and was so glad she figured out how he felt before she went and made a fool of herself declaring her feelings to him.

The thought of that alone, gave her the strength to hold her head up and walk out with the little dignity she had left. As soon as she turned her face, Klaus looked up to see glimpse of what he swore was Carolines face, and then watched a retreating blonde figure.

"Caroline? Caroline!" Klaus shouted over the loud music, suddenly feeling really sober. Had she just seen him and Tatia? Shit!. He pushed away from Tatia's confused figure and speed walked over to catch up to Caroline

Hailing a cab that Elena got into followed by Caroline who was about to, when she felt a tug on her elbow

Turning around to face none other than Klaus Mikealson himself looking concerned and somewhat guilty

"I can explain.." He started

"Don't. You don't need to explain anything. We're not together Klaus. You can kiss and touch, hell even sleep with whatever slut you want!." She shrieked. Okay maybe the tequila gave her a little too much confidence.

"Love, nothing happened. It was just...Well I.." He was at a lost for words. Only if he could just somewhat make her understand that he was only trying to get her out of his head. But he couldn't, even with the help of a slut and 9 shots of bourbon. He then realized that he was actually falling for this girl, fast and hard. But how could he explain all of that to her.

The look on her face. The usual light that loomed around her was replaced with a slight silhouette of sadness and hurt. He felt like scum.

"Don't bother." She half smiled and got into the cab before it sped away leaving a baffled, confused and frustrated Klaus in the now half empty Bourbon Street under the dark night sky.

* * *

**Uh Oh... Someone's in trouble..**

**I'm sorry if you hate me since there's no Klaroline smut yet.. But the build up is just as good as the climax sweethearts ;) It'll be worth it I promise. **

**Another big heartfelt thank you to everyone that followed and fave'd, since I'm sort of like a fanfic virgin and this being my first time/story LOL, I'm glad I got to share it with all ya'll ;) **

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Seduce my mind

**Chapter 5 : Seduce my mind, and you can have my body. **

**Joseph Morgan is officially a married man...**

**I'm sorry I need a moment.. /3. LOL**

**Never the less, congratulations to him and Persia! May they have long happy and loving years..:)**

**Ps: I'll never give him up #fangirlproblems.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"Care?" Katherine called out to the quiet apartment.

The place was spotless, sparkling even. And without Caroline in sight that could only mean one thing..

Caroline was stress cleaning. Something was wrong.

"Caroline Forbes you get out here right now!" Katherine commanded inspecting the apartment for any clues or signs of her bestie

"You're back." She heard and turned around to see Caroline standing there with a duster in hand no less.

Without saying a word she ran to Katherine pulling her in a much needed embrace and smiled

"Okay..now can you tell me what's wrong?" Katherine frowned

"Nothings wrong. Why would anything be wrong.." She muttered

"Well the apartment is spotless and its not month end which means you're stress cleaning." Kat stated with her hands on her hips.

"I do not stress clean..." Caroline scoffed

"Yeah and what about that time in college when you and Matt broke up and I came home to a spotless dorm room?"

The minute Caroline and Elena had returned to her apartment she made Elena swear not to call Katherine. She didn't want to ruin her much deserved fun knowing that as soon as word got out to Katherine she would hop onto the next plane to New Orleans to comfort Caroline and probably snap Klaus's neck while she's at it. Although a part of her knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this from her any longer, the bitch just knew her too well dammit.

Caroline sighed in defeat finding a stable place on the couch and Katherine followed in suit genuinely concerned as it was written all over her face. She told her everything about what had happened 2 nights ago, the incident with Klaus at the club.

"That son of a bitch!" Katherine shrieked

"Kat.."

"Asshole! " Kat fumed

"Kat..."

"I can't believe I actually encouraged you to go for him. To give him a chance.. What a dick!"

Caroline sighed knowing full well that she was not going to get a word in until Katherine ended her little rant. And after a few more curses and even calling upon the devil himself to take Klaus away, she eventually calmed down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kat frowned

"I just did." Caroline muttered

"You know what I mean!"

"I didn't want to worry you. Its not a big deal Kat I mean, we haven't even kissed for god's sake. He has every right to be with whoever he wants." Caroline stated

"So what, he took you out on dates for a total of almost 3 weeks to what..? Put you in the friend-zone? I don't think so." Kat rolled her eyes

"Has he tried to call you?" She added

"Yeah. But I can't speak to him right now. And if he or you think that I'm going to let this get me down then you're wrong. I'm Caroline Forbes dammit, I'm a tough bitch." She sighed

"I'm sorry." Kat sulked

"Why would you have to be sorry?" Caroline frowned

"Well.. He is my husband's brother, and I must confess... Elijah did warn me about Klaus, the way he (was) but now I see still (is) with women. I should've told you right away but.." She sighed

"I didn't know you were going to fall for him. I thought that you would just hook up and part as friends since..let's be honest you are in dire need of sex." She added

"I didn't fall for him." Caroline scoffed

"If it bothered you this much to open up a can of stress cleaning Care, then yeah..you kinda did."

Katherine made sense, so much so that Caroline just wanted to find a dark little hole, crawl in it and die.

"But its over now. Hey..at least I didn't sleep with him before finding out his true colors, that would have been a disaster." Caroline half-smiled trying to dismiss the topic. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Katherine. Even though she knew her best friend could always see right into her soul if she wanted to.

"You know what you need...a girl's night out." Kat smirked

"I already had one.. 2 nights ago to be exact and look how that turned out." Caroline grimaced at the all too familiar picture of Klaus's face buried in that sluts neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Fine then we'll do a girls night at my house."

"You mean the house you share with Elijah who happens to be the brother of the enemy...No thank you." Caroline stated

"Our house is Klaus-free.. Has been ever since we got back. He knows his on my hit list, so his smart enough to know that if I see him; I'm breaking more than a nail."

You know what was weird.. The fact that a small, and we're talking microscopic small part of Caroline secretly wished Klaus would just show up somehow. With flowers in hand, his signature smirk and get onto his knees to beg for her forgiveness. Then eventually he would whisk her away on his white horse and ride off with her into the sunset. . . But that was only as good as it sounded in her head.

This was the real world.

And the reality was that Klaus was a womanizing jerk who led her on, on false pretence.

Caroline hated the real world right now. It really kinda sucked. Simple desires, complex emotions, if that was all it was then she wanted none of it.

"Fine." Sighing in defeat

"Great. I'll call Elena later. Now how about lunch and then I can tell you all about my romantic getaway in Europe"

"Oh! Did I tell you I caught on quite fast with French when we were in Paris. Since Elijah was such a show off with his fluency, I learned some things.." She smirked

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Une pièce sombre avec de la bonne musique est tout ce que nous devons bébé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous déshabille déjà dans mon esprit." She spoke confidently, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"What does it mean?"

"A dark room with good music is all we need baby. Anyway, I already undressed you in my mind." Katherine giggled blushing slightly

"You learned french so you could dirty talk with Elijah?!" Caroline laughed but she wasn't surprised. It definitely sounded like something Katherine would do.

"What? He likes it." Katherine smirked

"If you don't want me to lose my appetite I suggest you hold out on the sexy french talk till after lunch." Caroline rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You know what frustrates me Niklaus.." Elijah sighed

"Wearing suits all the time." Klaus offered with no emotion at all. He sat on his apartment couch, bourbon bottle in hand who happened to be his best friend by the way.. Watching his older brother stand in front of him looking somewhat pissed off-

So they knew then...

Yes Elijah knew. His wife kept no secrets from him and was more than happy to send him a quick text which entailed some colorful words describing his brother. He hurt Caroline and now Elijah had to clean up the mess, as usual..

"Doing exactly what I've told you NOT to do." He stated

"I didn't sleep with Caroline." Klaus muttered

"And yet you've still managed to hurt her.."

"It was just a misunderstanding! She won't even let me explain." Klaus fired back

"I could be wrong but having to kiss a woman who was straddling your lap the last time I checked made the message quite clear." Elijah scoffed

"I was drunk Elijah...Kol-"

"Do not blame Kol for this. You are responsible for your own actions whether you were intoxicated or not. Just find a way to make this right..please Niklaus." He sighed

"And If you value your anatomy, you'd be smart to stay away from Katerina. She, and I quote "is going to feed you your balls."" Elijah stated before leaving Klaus's apartment.

Klaus sighed

Great. Another 2 people to add on to the list of 'Everyone who hates Klaus.'

* * *

"And then eventually it got so late I could barely keep my eyes open..so Elijah carried me all the way back to the yacht." She smiled reminiscing on the honeymoon trip.

Katherine and Caroline were having lunch over at a new place much to Caroline's insistence. Cami's was just too many memories and she couldn't deal. Besides she was still in the 'getting over it' phase.

"You're one lucky bastard." Caroline smirked

"Don't I know it." She winked back

"Ooh. Cute guy 12'o clock. Totally checking you out." Katherine muttered

Flicking her blonde locks back Caroline sneaked a glance at the guy behind her who stared at her smiling after catching her look back at him.

"He's wearing scrubs. So he must be a doctor then." Caroline smiled

Yes this was exactly what she needed.

The perfect solution to the 'he who shall not be named' problem.

"Well he is different than your usual bad-boy types." Katherine shrugged

"Hey I have a thing for intellectuals.. I appreciate a good mind fuck every now and then." Caroline smirked

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Kat wiggled her eyebrows

"Please...his going to come talk to me." She winked after standing up and going to the bar. Soon after the guy followed her in suit.

Katherine was so relieved to see her old Caroline back and in action. She smirked, pulled out her wallet to pay before sending a quick text to Caroline reading "don't blow it. Love you" and then making her way out. She had to get home to her husband because according to her, she'd been away from his side far too long and was missing him. Also she wanted to interrogate him on his little meeting with Klaus. Who says an interrogation can't be fun?. She smirked thinking of all the naughty little things she could whisper in his ear in French as he took her.

Before Caroline could even speak to the doctor looking guy, she caught the attention of another man who quickly offered to buy her a drink.

"I need a drink. I'll get you a drink too" He smirked

"Honestly. What if I enjoy the drink what happens then?" Caroline replied noticing the Doctor who took a seat next to her listening intently

"I'd love to hear what you think happens then." The preppy guy purred. His look screamed over-confident jackass who probably tried to get laid more than he paid attention to his choice in fashion.

"I'll tell you what happens; then we go play beer pong with your two roommates until I end up back at yours in Lakeview." She stated. Knowing exactly what she was up to the Doctor smirked amused

"Yeah that's right. How'd you know that?" The preppy guy smiled

"Yeah then I have to listen to your roommate have sex with Hilary, or Emily or whatever the girl's name is, until we fall asleep. And then a year later we're still playing beer pong in the same bars with your friends except now you feel pressured to get married and have kids because you think that's what I want." Caroline stated and unable to contain himself the Doctor decided to indulge her

"Then in the summers you drive up to the Hamptons to meet his parents wondering the whole ride if they're going to think your pretty enough." The Doctor sighed playing along

Caroline was a little thrown at first after hearing the Doctor's accent. It reminded her of..Klaus.

No. Don't compare every guy you meet to Klaus.

Its not fair..

She knew she had to carry on with her life, but she couldn't if every simple thing about a guy was compared to something about Klaus.

"Smart enough.." Caroline went on pushing the negative thoughts out of her mind.

"Wondering the whole ride if they're going to think you're smart enough." The Doctor muttered

Both of them sitting side by side looking at the preppy guy who looked utterly confused and remained quiet

"Because no one is, and then we have to drink shitty chardonnay." She sighed

"At a shitty garden party, having shitty conversations about shitty people." The Doctor shrugged

"Who let's face it.. Doesn't think I'm smart or pretty enough." She muttered

"Because no one is or ever will be." The Doc sighed

"What's all that shit? I'm talking about a drink." The preppy guy finally spoke after listening to the blonde and the doctor looking guy.

"Yeah but it wasn't just a drink though was it.." The doctor offered

"It was a marriage proposal." Caroline sighed

"Whatever you guys are fucking crazy." The preppy guy muttered before getting up and leaving.

"Drink?" The Doctor offered

"Yep." She smiled

And they both laughed in unison.

"I'm Enzo by the way." He smiled

"I'm Caroline."

She smiled back.

* * *

"Well I had a great night."

Caroline and Enzo had kicked it off pretty well considering they had only met earlier that day. He had black short'ish hair brown eyes and a slight smirk might she add.. Yeah don't even start!

Yet despite the all too familiar accent, smirk and endearments he was a great guy. He was good looking, smart, successful and even funny.. I mean what kind of girl in her right mind would turn down this package deal?

The only problem that seemed to linger in her mind was the fact that he just wasn't Klaus..

"It was really great meeting you Caroline. We should go out again sometime.." He added as they reached her apartment door

"Yeah.." She smiled, although her tone was not as convincing at all

Picking up on her change in mood, he accepted the fact that maybe she just wasn't as into him as he was in her and he was not a sore looser, so he decided to take his leave.

"Well goodnight." He smiled warmly and turned to leave

Christ Caroline! What the hell is wrong with you.

She immediately came to her senses and called him back before he could leave

"Wait!"

He turned around and stared at her

"Pick me up Friday? We'll do dinner." She smiled

"I'd love that." He winked and then left

Sighing in relief she went inside

"Annnnnnnd? How was it?!" She heard Elena call out

"How'd you get in here.." Caroline frowned

"Well you don't have a good hiding place for your spare key Care.." Elena shrugged

"But that's not important.. How was your date with the doctor!" Elena grinned

Of course Katherine would blab to the entire universe that she had met a guy today. It wasn't even a date.. Well not technically. They had only just met. So she wasn't surprised at all to find that Elena knew..which meant Stefan knew and most likely Elijah.

Wait...

Did that mean.. Klaus knew too?

"It wasn't a date. I just met him." Caroline rolled her eyes, taking off her heels and going for the wine that was on the coffee table in her lounge.

Pouring herself a generous helping she kicked back onto the couch, curled up her legs sipping slowly. And Elena followed in suit

"Oh come on. I want details!" Elena stated

"Enzo's nice... Smart, successful... Hot." She shrugged deciding to leave out the accent part. She didn't want to give Elena a reason to bring up Klaus again. She couldn't deal with that right now.

"Eeek! So when are you going to see him again. I mean you are right.." Elena asked

"Dinner on friday.." Caroline half smiled

Elena sighed. Maybe she wasn't as close as Caroline and Kat but she was close enough to know when Caroline was over thinking or upset about something. And she knew exactly what or rather who that someone was.

"Have you spoken to him.. Since that night.." Elena started looking wearily at Caroline. She knew she was taking a risk bringing this up. Knowing Caroline could go from calm and collected to raging bitch in a matter of seconds. She just hated seeing Caroline this way.

Caroline was a person that always brought out the good in people. She had seen it, with her sister. She had a bubbly personality and there was never a dull moment when she was around. The fun aura around her drew people in and it always showed by that blinding smile on her face. Only now she looked somewhat drained.

Sighing. Caroline didn't have to ask who, because she already knew that they were no longer talking about Enzo.. They were talking about Klaus.

"No. I don't have anything to say to him" she sighed in frustration. It did bother her a little.. No it bothered her a lot at the fact that besides calling her a few times, Klaus hadn't come and seeked her out, he didn't show up and demand her attention like she somewhat thought he would. But why should she even bother thinking like this..? It was obvious that he didn't care for her in the least. He made that pretty clear the night he had his tongue down some other sluts throat.

"Maybe you should talk to him.." Elena sighed

Caroline looked up to Elena a little shocked at the comment by her friend given that Kat and Elena both had sworn off all things Klaus related for her sake. Elena pretty much hated him since that night she saw him at the club. And to hear her saying the total opposite of what she'd been saying the other night, threw Caroline a little.

"I mean.. You haven't been the same since that night. You're barely yourself even around us. So he obviously means more to you than you even realize. And well, you haven't heard what he has to say. Don't you think you owe it to yourself to know what the hell was going through his head that night? I mean in those 3 weeks I saw him around you.. The look he had on his face when he was with you...

It was like the way Stefan looked at me when we started dating." She smiled.

"What do you want me to say Elena? That I think I have these feelings for him that just won't go away no matter what I do?! That every little thing about a guy I just met.. I compare to things about Klaus?! .. It doesn't matter because he doesn't care." Caroline stated before going to her room and shutting the door hoping Elena would understand that she didn't want to talk about it anymore and just needed some space.

* * *

Katherine was annoyed.

But hey, unfortunately this is what came with being a wife.

What was that saying? 'When you marry a man you marry his whole family?'

Well that was just shitty.

Kol had begged and pleaded Elijah and her non stop if he could watch the game at their house. It was the only place that was big enough for the (few) people he wanted to invite and also had the biggest flat screen with surround sound in a secluded room. Katherine had at first been against it completely. When Kol said 'few' it actually meant 'quite a few' and much to her annoyment.. She was right

She was quite surprised Kol had knew that much people in his short time spent in New Orleans.. 'So called friends' of his. So she gave her youngest brother in law his night of game watching but insisted on laying some ground rules of course. Like "break anything and I'll break your neck" and "have sex anyway and I'll cut off your dick." But all in all, so far it was going okay

The guys were in the TV room watching the game. There was the roar and cheer sometimes angry screaming that came from the passage and Katherine could not for the life of her understand what it was about men running around with a ball in tights that was so damn special.

"We don't criticize you women and your shopping." Kol would tell her.. So she just went up to her room and unfortunately empty bed since Elijah had join the men.

She would invite Caroline over for wine and girl talk but Klaus was here..

And much to Elijah (and Kol's) begging and pleading she hadn't touched a single hair on his head. But that didn't mean she wouldn't let him get off that easy.. So she made it a point to loudly announce to Elijah about Caroline's date that went so well with the Doctor friend who was very good looking and quite charming..knowing Klaus was standing right there listening to every word.

Elijah wasn't stupid.. He knew what his wife's intentions were but he thought Klaus somewhat needed to hear that given his inability to get off his behind and go to the girl. He thought it was the perfect push his brother needed, and he really hoped he was right.

"So what's up with that Doctor bloke.." Klaus muttered seated next to Elijah surrounded by all Kol's (friends) as they stared at the big flat screen.

Klaus wasn't interested in the game at all.

How could he be when all he could think about, all he could picture was Caroline and some asshole walking together..laughing together. Kissing each other.. It was enough to make his blood boil.

Elijah smirked inwardly and somewhat felt relieved that his brother had in fact cared after all.

"Who?" He decided to play dumb

"Caroline's Doctor friend." Klaus stated

"What about him.." Elijah decided to milk the cow for as long as he could.

"Well what's his deal with Caroline anyway.." Klaus growled

"Well his 'deal' is that he fancied her and was actually man enough to get to know her. Besides, I don't see what the problem is given that she's nothing of you nor you of her.. Remember." Elijah said

Klaus frowned. Elijah was enjoying this.. So was Katerina.

He didn't expect any less. He knew he was a jerk to Caroline and she had every reason to be angry at him. He was also a dumb fuck not to go after her the moment she took off. Only now he was too late. She had moved on with some 'Doctor' bloke who would probably give her everything she deserved...Everything that he couldn't give her. Because according to him Caroline deserved everything her heart desires.. And if he couldn't be the guy to give it to her, another man should.. It didn't mean he didn't want her to be happy, because he did. And that was the only thing that mattered.

It was just so damn hard when another part of him wanted the total opposite. His stupid pride hadn't allowed him to walk away so easily. Give up without a fight.. It wasn't the Mikealson way at all.

If anything, he should be at her door right now, with flowers in hand declaring his guilt and urge for forgiveness until she gave him another chance.

"You and I both know how you feel about her Niklaus.. Despite the fact that she started seeing someone else, I somewhat have a feeling that she isn't quite over your indiscretion. And I'm telling you now brother.. If you don't fight for her now.. Do not be angry when she finally decides to move on to something else." Elijah muttered not wanting Kol to hear knowing he would annoy the hell out of Klaus if he knew the entire story.

"What's with all the dramatics.. I didn't plan this shindig to start a brother and me club. Pay attention to the game would you.." Kol stated, eyes not leaving the screen for a second.

So Klaus sat in his own silence with the sound of cheering and roars booming around him.

Maybe Elijah was right.

He thought about her all day everyday and if she wasn't his.. He would go mad.

He should fight for her.

And knowing he would need one huge ass of an apology accompanied by things she really liked he sighed knowing their was only one person who could help him with that information.. Only that person currently wanted a stake through his heart. Yes.. His loving sister-in-law Katerina...

* * *

"I promised Elijah I would let you off easy.. Even though you hurt my best friend. So why would you make it harder for me by showing me your unwanted face." Katherine growled at Klaus

Klaus had excused himself explaining to Elijah just want he intended to do and with the nudge of support from his brother he went to Katerina seeking somewhat of support he could scrape from her, knowing full well that she was the only one that could help him.

"Katerina, I am not here to fight with you. Just hear me out please." He sighed

"You have 5 minutes." She rolled her eyes, closing her book.. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Ever since I met her... I haven't been able to think about anything else." He sighed

"Hmm was that true around the time you were licking another girl's face off?" She fired back

"Would you just let me finish.." He growled

Katherine rolled her eyes huffing in annoyment but let him continue anyway.

"This...feelings, its not something I'm used to. I've never had to deal with a woman for more than 2 days. They'd come and go, and I liked it that way. Until Caroline. That 3 weeks.. Were the happiest I've been in a long time. I started caring about someone almost more than I would about family.. It scared me. To think that she held so much power of me. Kol rubbed it in my face that I was 'whipped' and I just wanted to clarify if it were true.. Even with the help of another woman and alcohol in system, I couldn't get her out of my head. I was drunk and stupid. But I had never stopped caring about her..I want a second chance. And I know you're the only person who could help me." Klaus sighed feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders after finally admitting how he felt out loud and to his sister in law non the less.

Katherine was taken aback.

She thought Klaus would blame the booze for his actions but she didn't expect the added declaration that came with it.

He really cared about her best friend.. She could see it. And it angered her!

She was angry.. Because now she was in a predicament where she had to make a decision.

Should she encourage him, or should she not.

She wasn't an idiot. She knew Caroline cared deeply for Klaus even with Enzo now in the picture.

"What you did was horrible.." Kat started

Klaus sighed assuming Katherine was about to tell him where to stick it and leave Caroline alone.

"But forgivable..." She rolled her eyes. And Klaus's head shot up at her comment

"So you'll help me..?" He asked hopeful

"No. I'm not helping you. I'm thinking soley about Caroline, she's miserable and I can't stand it. So this is me helping her." She stated

Klaus rolled his eyes.

Well at least he had Katherine on his side now. Hopefully with her in his corner, wooing Caroline might be able to forgive him.

Or so he hoped..

* * *

**Thumbs up if you noticed a scene out of That Awkward Moment, it was just so good I couldn't pass up the opportunity to borrow it.. Lol**

**Hope the chapter was okay. I've been feeling a little uninspired lately, kind of re-wrote this chapter 3 times in fact!**

**You're reviews keep me going though ;)**

**Up next we have the Carenzo date with a little twist.. **

**Until then. **

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6 A temporary happiness

**Chapter Six : Temporary Happiness**

* * *

"What are you doing? You're not suppose to just hang them.. They're suppose to trickle down!" Caroline sighed causing people to look at her mostly dumbfounded.

Since New Orleans was like a beacon of jazz, art, culture and food, there was always an event to plan. And given her great success with Kat's wedding, business was booming. She had landed clients and was so glad she'd be so busy, that she wouldn't have time to even think of anything else... Anyone else.

Well besides her date tonight with Enzo.

Yeah maybe she was being a bit harsh on her newly hired help commanding them to trickle the decorations but she couldn't help it.. She was nervous. It would be the first guy after...Klaus and she just didn't know exactly how to feel.

People would call her crazy, being so hung up on a guy she hadn't even been intimate with. But all she could conclude was that with her and Klaus, it went beyond sexual attraction.

It was a different level of intimacy. To Klaus and her, intimacy is not who you let touch you.. It was who you texted at 3am about your dreams and fears. Intimacy was the person in the back of your mind no matter how distracted you are or try to be. Or at least that's how it felt for her.

"Caroline where do you want me to put this?" One of her hired staff asked her

"Over there." She pointed out, ticking some things off her checklisted clipboard. So far so good...

Mr Gerard, or rather Marcel was quite a well known buffin in New Orleans and by buffin, she meant he knew everyone in it, even Klaus. Apparently they were good friends... Or so she heard. He practically lived for the music. He was extremely talented which aided him in going further into the music industry. And given his success in it, the mayor of New Orleans decided to throw a party in his honor. It was a 1920's theme which excited Caroline since she'd always been fascinated by that era, the fashion, the parties.. Which is why she had worked her butt off to land this gig.

The party taking place tomorrow night just had to be a success.

If she could impress the mayor, well then she would pretty much score all the future events in the French Quarter. And hey, this was New Orleans.. There's practically a party on the corner of every street you walked down.

"You should go home. The place looks great and everythings pretty much done." Elena smiled joining her in the hall.

"You're right." Caroline smiled taking a look at her work. She had done great, the decorators too.

Elena hadn't worked for her or anything. But she always liked to help out now and again. Caroline insisted that she be paid for her troubles but she always refused claiming she did it for the fun of it

It was a little after 5 as she made her way home. There was so much traffic but that was the norm here. The streets were always jam packed with tourists, street musicians, artists, even palm readers.

Reaching her apartment at last, she was relieved to see that she still had about an hour and a half to get ready before her date.

She texted Kat earlier to ask if she could help her get ready. Her bestie was if not the best dresser she knew and the outfits she picked out for Caroline were always perfect. Much to her surprise though, Katherine had yet to reply.. It wasn't like her best friend not to respond to her text. She got worried so she called Elijah.

Elijah explained that Katherine was busy with the new interior designer for the house and would be unavailable for the remainder of the day.

Well she was glad nothing was wrong with Katherine, but she still didn't know what to wear.

She and Enzo had texted, but he refused to tell her where he was taking her claiming it was a surprise. As sweet as that was, she was still without a clue about her attire for the date.

Standing in front of her closet she sighed. Throwing out various dresses, tops and skirts she knew she looked good in. Eventually she narrowed it down to two outfits.. The first was a bohemian styled chiffon dress and the second was a black Chanel boob tubed jumpsuit that she still borrowed from Katherine and had yet to return.

Deciding which outfit screamed 'sex' more.. She went with the jumpsuit since it was sexy complimenting her best assets, but also safe enough just in case the date happened to be somewhere classy and sophisticated. Enzo was a doctor after all...

With her heels and her make up done, she was poofed and puffed with all sorts of products and perfume. Seeing as she had at least a couple of minutes left she decided to have a glass of wine while she waited

Playing out the date in her head, Caroline quickly downed the glass and was on to her second already. She figured she needed the liquid courage if she wasn't going to be thinking about Klaus tonight.

Taking a moment to ponder the tempting thought of a third glass, she heard the door.

Must be Enzo. She thought slipping into her heels before walking towards the door.

Caroline had plans for everything. It was like her thing, to always be prepared for anything and everything. Only.. There was one thing she really had not been prepared for at all, and that was the man who stood at her front door.

"Klaus..."

* * *

"Caroline called earlier.. Are you going to tell me now why you're avoiding her.." Elijah asked as him and Katherine got into bed after the day.

"I'm not avoiding her." Kat frowned

"Well the interior designer came two days earlier than expected, which meant you had rescheduled. So yes you are avoiding something, I know you Katerina, you can't keep secrets from me you know." Elijah laughed

"I can't see Caroline...yet." She sighed

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Klaus.." She sighed

"Ah yes. The talk you had with Niklaus the other night."

"If I see her before Klaus does, I'll blab.. So until Klaus speaks to her, I have to keep myself occupied."

Katherine and Klaus couldn't agree on anything that night.

When he suggested flowers she laughed at him

When he suggested chocolates she mocked him

So finally they just agreed to disagree.

Although they did come to a conclusion.

Klaus would go see Caroline and knowing after he told her everything she would need Katherine. And that's when bestie would step in and help in any way if needed.

But Katherine made one thing clear.. She would not influence Caroline's decision in anyway. She still thought Klaus was a dick, but a dick that happened to care about her best friend. And that didn't mean she was going to score Klaus brownie points by Caroline. He had to convince her on his own.

She just hoped that Klaus would hurry up already. She couldn't stay away from Caroline too long. Her bestie would know something was up and Katherine would just blab right away.

"Perhaps I can help with that." Elijah purred pulling her ontop of him and kissing her fiercely

"Hmm.. If you plan on keeping me occupied like this... I might never want to leave." She sighed feeling his hands roam all over her body.

She loved this man.

* * *

"Klaus..."

"Hello Caroline." He half smiled. He hadn't missed how beautifully dressed up she was tonight. He hoped she wasn't working or...dating. The second one made his skin crawl.

He saw all the various emotions flashing over her face. He saw relief, a glint of happiness even? But then all of that turned to a frown filled with hate and rage.

"What are you doing here?" She muttered

"We need to talk love." He reasoned

"I have nothing to say to you." She scoffed

"Well I've got plenty to say to you sweetheart."

"Well that's too bad. I'm actually on my way out." She fired back leaning back to slam the door shut. Only Klaus was faster and stopped the door before it shut.

"Caroline...please." He muttered. And those eyes, those damn eyes of his fucked her over. He just frowned a little lips slightly pouted and she was like putty in his hands.

She sighed side stepping allowing him entrance to her apartment.

Leaving the door, she huffed in annoyment turning around to scoff at him, arms crossed to show her anger, but also as if to guard her insecurity about seeing him.

"I want to apologize. I-" he started

"You have nothing to apologize for Klaus, we're not together. We're never were." She stated

"Would you just let me explain." He commanded

Saying nothing she just looked down to her hands. Just standing there, her body facing him.

"There is.. No excuse that can make up for what happened that night. And given that, I'll understand if you never to want to speak to me again. But, I will not leave until you know my side of it." He stated

Saying nothing she just looked at him. So he took it a cue to go ahead.

"I don't know what Elijah, Katerina or Kol has told you about me. My reputation with women, my reckless behavior, my lifestyle...yes it's true. But that was until I met you."

"3 weeks Caroline.. 3 weeks of no sex, nothing but just spending time together and yet I've still not been able to get you out of my head. Please understand that it had never been like this before with any woman, I swear.. Which is why I didn't know what to do, I thought there was something wrong with me, Kol added on that insecurity no doubt, provoked me into believing that I was becoming someone else because of you. And as scary as that sounded at the time, I ran." He sighed

"But the truth is; no matter how many bourbon's I've consumed, or women.. I haven't stopped thinking about you.. Caring about you. I don't know what this is Caroline, I don't what we are.. But I really would like to find out." He stated

Caroline was speechless

Which rarely ever happened.

At some point she wanted him to take her in his arms and never let her go... Promise her love, happiness and all that other fairy tale stuff. And yet at another, she couldn't bring herself to just forget about everything and forgive him...it just wasn't that simple.

How funny though, when he confessed to not being able to stop thinking about her...did he know it was the exact same case for her?

Only his earlier indiscretion made her build up her walls so high, that no one could even attempt to know what she was feeling sometimes..not even Katherine. And that was something that would always plague her. How could she ever trust him again? Being hurt by someone you care about so deeply.. It felt like the worst thing in the world.

"I can't." She croaked out

Klaus looked up to her face in shock and sadness

He wanted to look for any sign that she was maybe joking around or something..but all he saw was heartbreak.

"Caroline ju-"

"No Klaus. I can't, you've explained and shockingly..I get it. I forgive you, if that even gives you peace of mind or something but I.." She sighed

"I just can't trust you.. How can I when if I look at you all I see is your face buried in her neck.." She looked down.

Klaus was disgusted with himself. Suddenly feeling the bile rising up in his throat making him nauseas.

But she cared too. She cared enough to let it bother her this much and all he needed was some sort of clarity that she still felt that way..

Sucking in a breathe he was in front of her in a flash and pulled her flush against him before smashing his lips onto hers. Caroline quickly reciprocated the action. Placing his hand on her neck, keeping her close to him. It wasn't hurried, yet it felt as if they both were hungry for this, and had been for so long.. Almost as if they would just fall apart if separated.

Caroline felt his tongue against her soft lips and instantly parted them without even thinking allowing him entrance. At this point, her mind had no control whatsoever. Instead, it was her body who responded along with her heart maybe.. Their tongues battling for dominance, dancing together so beautifully as if they were made to fit each other, compliment each other. She didn't want this to end. She wish she didn't have to stop to take a breathe knowing that she would stop it right then and there.

Pulling back she placed her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away.

"Stop.. This isn't.. what I want." She breathed out in a much less convincing tone

"That's not what it felt like. You kissed me back." He added.

And that was it. That was all the clarity he needed to confirm that she still felt strongly about him. He had his reason to fight now. He would not, could not stop now until she was his. And that was a promise he made to himself right then and there.

"I'm seeing someone." She started. Fishing for anything that would just make him leave. She couldn't think straight and if he didn't leave now, she would end up tearing his clothes off and taking him to her bedroom. And that would be a mistake...wouldn't it?

"Who." He growled. Yet he knew who, it was that Doctor.. The thought alone of Caroline in the arms of that guy made him fume with envy.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that this.." She pointed between her and him

"It can't happen. It just won't work." She sighed

"Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to think of anything else. And don't tell me you don't feel a connection between us. There was something between us that day when we danced under the sunset.. And there still is today." He stated

All her willpower had just vanished after being reminded of when they first met.

"Caroline..? the door was open and-"

They both shot around to the sound of the voice that came from a figure who emerged from Caroline's door.

"Enzo." Caroline croaked

Looking between the two figures between him, Enzo could sense the tense atmosphere and wondered if maybe he walked in on something.

"Is everything okay?" He asked

"Yes Mate. All good. We were just-" Klaus started

"Leaving. Klaus was just leaving." Caroline quickly cut in before Klaus could say anything else

"Caroline w-"

"I've said all I needed to say. You can see yourself out." She muttered grabbing her bag and walking out the door, Enzo following closely behind leaving Klaus in her apartment.

It wasn't a smart move, but she hoped that if Klaus cared about her at all like he said, he would take a hint and abandoned this foolish notion that they could actually be together. Because in her head; someone ends up hurt, no matter what scenario she played out.. It eventually ended in tears, most of the time for her.

Klaus was angry, insanely jealous and hurt a little but nothing, if not competitive. Knowing how Caroline felt about him was all the motivation he needed to pursue her again, winning her heart.

And if that meant he had to play against some bloody bloke, goody two shoes with half an accent, so be it.

* * *

"Who was that guy?" Enzo asked as they reached the car and drove off

"Klaus. His an old friend, well not anymore anyway." She muttered.

Great now with Klaus and his stupid confession buzzing around her head, she doubted she would be of any company right now to anyone, especially Enzo and he didn't deserve that at all.

Nodding, Enzo decided to talk about how her day was. He could see she was upset, a little tense about something so he didn't want to press and further upset her.

Pulling up to a secluded little Italian place, Enzo got out to open the door for her and held her hand all the way inside until they were seated.

The gesture felt somewhat strange but she went with it anyway. Anything to get Klaus out of her thoughts.

She was glad he wasn't the shy type. She could see he was the type of guy who knew what he wanted and had gone for it. Much like another person she knew...Oh Caroline stop it would you! Geez the world doesn't revolve around Klaus.

But yours does... Her bitch of a subconscious would fire back at her

"How'd you find this place?" Caroline smiled. The restaurant was beautiful inside. It was cosy yet it had that elegant charm but one thing was for sure..It wasn't like Cami's usual bar crowd.

"And you call yourself an events organizer.." He teased

"I always come here. They make the best pasta dishes in town." He added

"Hey..I'm still finding my feet. I'm not that well known with the locals yet." She shrugged. The wine made if awfully easy for her to seem like her old self, well somewhat.. So she just went along with it.

"Well I'm sure that'll change very soon. Aren't you doing that thing for the mayor?" He asked

And suddenly she remembered another thing she had yet to do.. She needed a date to the party.

Klaus would be there! Shit! Shit! Shit!

She couldn't face him, and yet she couldn't NOT attend, what would the Mayor think of her?.. Deciding to come to terms with the fact that she would see Klaus there, she thought it wouldn't be a bad idea not to show up alone, although she didn't know if Enzo would accompany her. He was a doctor after all, duty calls and everything..

"Speaking of... What are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked hopeful

"Uh.. Nothing that I know of." He smirked

"Well would you like to be my date?" She grinned. Thinking more of how jealous she would make Klaus then anything else. Yes it wasn't fair to Enzo, but at this point she couldn't think of anything else.

"I'd be happy to." He winked

"Oh its a 1920's theme so you have to dress the part.." She giggled

"Fantastic." He grinned

"Didn't know you'd get that excited over dressing up." She smirked eyebrows raised

"I wasn't.. I just can't begin to imagine how breath taking you are going to look tomorrow. If I do recall, women in the 1920's were quite promiscuous.." He teased

She could flirt back.. She wanted to.

"Well.. You're just going to have to wait and see if that theory proves to be correct.." She smirked. Already feeling the wine kicking in nicely.

* * *

Enzo was right. Caroline hadn't eaten pasta like that in all her life.. Simply delicious.

They spoke for hours and much to Caroline's surprise, Enzo was actually taking her mind off Klaus..a lot. And that was saying something since well, she thought about him constantly. They spoke and spoke until eventually they were the last people in the restaurant

"You know we're like the only people here..." Caroline muttered

"I hadn't notice." He stated staring at nothing else but her.

He was so sweet and charming. Why did her stupid heart still not want anything else besides Klaus after he himself had broken it in the first place.

It was almost as if she craved the bad things because it made her feel good. Like what normal person does that? Seriously.

It was a little after 12 when Caroline and Enzo pulled up at her apartment building. She noticed Klaus's car was parked in the front anymore so she sighed inwardly in relief knowing he wasn't waiting for her in the apartment. She didn't have the energy to even deal with that. All she wanted to do was kick off her heels, and climb into bed shutting out the entire world even if it was just for a night.

"I had a great time." She smiled at him as they reached her door.

"Me too. We should do this often," he winked and she laughed

"We'll I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled

Turning back to face him after unlocking the door, Enzo quickly stole a peck from her soft rosy lips before she could say or do anything.

Caroline was a little thrown, she just stood there stiff as a pole suddenly forgetting how to speak.

Enzo smirked noticing how a simple peck on her lips could have such an effect on her.

"Until tomorrow night. Goodnight Caroline." He smirked and walked off.

Caroline closed the door behind her leaning flat against it and started banging her head against the door

"Stupid...stupid.." She muttered with every knock she took with the back of her head.

She sighed just leaning against the door.

This had been a total bust. Although the pasta was really great. Besides that she hated herself even more now.

Kissing Klaus, even just on the lips was such a rush. It sent tingles all through her entire body right down to her toes. His lips were so soft and welcoming with that cute stubble pricking her slightly. And yet kissing Enzo, well it felt the exact opposite.

Caroline dreaded tomorrow night's party. She wish there was some way she could shimmy out of it, but alas..

She wondered how Klaus would react to her being with Enzo. Yes he saw them walk out the apartment together.. But he didn't see them holding hands, dancing, kissing..?

A part of her hoped he would take the hint and leave her be, but another wished he would throw her over his shoulder like a caveman, throw her onto a bed and make sweet love to her. Yes maybe the last part had a glint of her sexual frustration. So what.. She had needs.

Scraping together the little will power she had left after the 'eventful' day, she managed to climb into bed. All those thoughts about Klaus and Enzo were put on a halt. She would deal with that when the time came. And that wasn't right now. She contemplated calling Kat, but it was late and Katherine was married now. She knew her bestie's responsibility was to her husband. Besides, Katherine would probably chew and spit her out after she told her that she kissed Klaus back... Yeah no. Rather don't call.

She sighed letting sleep take over her.

* * *

The next day came in full swing and Caroline was ready for it. She had been busy all day long yet still managed to find time to pick up her dress for tonight.

Tonight.. Tonight was party of course. Enzo would be her date, and.. Klaus would be there.

She wondered if Klaus would also be there with someone.. Strangely enough, she didn't like that idea at all. Well at least Kat and Elijah will be there, so it won't be too bad, and besides she'll be working mostly..making sure everything is in place etc etc.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Caroline jerked around, hand on her mouth in shock at the sudden voice in her apartment.

Katherine stood there no less in a shiny black dress. Her hair was curled in an up-do with a lace band around her head. She'd be hit on a lot if they really were in the 20's.

"Kat! You scared me to death!" Caroline sighed

"What? You expect me to knock or something?" Kat shrugged going straight for Caroline to pull her up in a hug

"We'll it seems everyone just happens to find their way into my apartment now a days. I have to find a new place to hide the spare key." Caroline muttered

"Oh please. I don't need a key. I'm Katherine Mikealson... I could get into this house with both hands tied behind my back and being blindfolded. Now come on! Let's get you in your dress." She ordered

Caroline smiled slowly. She missed Katherine, this was the first time she saw her in a few days.

"So..what I miss?" Katherine asked as Caroline slipped into her red low cut dress. It had frills and beads all around it, moving around as she turned.

"Nothing much.. The usual." Caroline muttered not looking Kat in the face, knowing she would be busted

Katherine knew Klaus had been here a few nights ago. He merely discussed it with Elijah, but she hadn't gotten gory details. Which is why she wanted Caroline to tell her.

"Like have you forgotten how well I know you?" Katherine sighed

Caroline rolled her eyes starting to do her make up.

"Klaus was here." Caroline muttered, waiting for the curses and anger to start. Only..Katherine remained totally calm which was ...weird.

"And?" Kat added

"And? Seriously?! I tell you that a guy who you wanted to kill a few weeks ago was here to reconcile and the only thing you say is 'and?'" Caroline scoffed

"Well, let's just say..Klaus already told us about it." Katherine muttered

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"What was I suppose to say Care?. Look I'm not a sucker okay, I could see how miserable you were without him."

"Well it doesn't matter. It didn't happen and its not going to." Caroline didn't see the point in telling Kat about the kiss. Its not like she and Klaus were going to be more than.. Well, acquaintances really.

Katherine could tell Caroline was obviously thinking and stressing over this thing for a while now, so she decided not to push anymore.

* * *

"You look stunning." Enzo grinned

"Thank you.." Caroline muttered, ever since he kissed her last night, she felt kinda awkward.

"We'll let's take our leave then." Elijah stated ushering Katherine and Caroline out the door, followed by Enzo.

The party was the current place to be in the French Quarter. Everyone who was anyone was there, the alcohol was in abundance and the music was old but totally do'able.

Enzo didn't waste anytime in taking Caroline onto the dance floor as soon as she was done talking to the Mayor who thanked her for an outstanding effort put in tonights party for Marcel. She had yet to see him, Klaus too. But she figured Klaus probably didn't even attend.

So she let Enzo take her onto the dance floor.

It was a slow 1920's dance song. Couples were in eachothers arms swaying slowly to the slow soft music.

"Have I told you how lovely you look tonight?" Enzo started

"Yes..3 times actually." She giggled

"Well its true. You look.." He smiled

"Thank you."

Turning her face to lean slightly on his shoulder, she noticed 3 figures appearing from the entrance.

Klaus, another woman and a man. And the way everyone were greeting the dark man told her it was Marcel himself. But who was the woman..

Caroline saw the woman whisper into Klaus's ear and him laughing slightly. Her grip on Enzo's shoulder suddenly grew tighter.

"You okay?" He asked and she immediately lessened her grip

"Er, yeah." She smiled

He smiled rolling her out and then back into his embrace before dipping her toward the ground. Caroline couldn't help but laugh

Klaus heard her. Klaus would know that laugh anywhere.. Of course he knew she would be here, she organized the event after all. Scanning through the crowd of people swaying on the dance floor he saw her.

She was stunning.

And then there was Enzo.. Well not for long he thought.

"Excuse me mate, I'll catch up with you later." He spoke to Marcel, before walking toward Caroline and Enzo who were still dancing.

Swaying slightly around, Enzo noticed Klaus standing a mere few inches away staring at them. He stopped dancing and glared at Klaus. He knew Klaus had feelings for Caroline, it would take an idiot not to figure that out.

"What?" Caroline looked up to Enzo who stopped moving and then followed his gaze

And there stood Klaus, looking dapper in his suit smirking no less.

"Good evening." He smirked staring at Caroline

"Mind if I cut in?" He added

"Yes actually. We're dancing." Enzo scoffed

Klaus gave Caroline that look and she knew.., he wouldn't leave until he danced with her, and that meant he would be bothering her the entire night. Might as well get it over with.

"No..its fine." Caroline sighed smilling softly at Enzo.

Klaus grinned like an idiot.

"Get us some drinks would you mate.." Klaus added as he reached his hand out for Caroline to take. Enzo and Caroline scoffed upon hearing Klaus's comment and Enzo walked off.

Sighing, she took his hand and they slowly danced.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?"

"I don't have to prove anything love I am the alpha male."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"You look ravishing." He smiled

She said nothing but continued to dance.

"You know you're quite the dancer.." He added

"Well.. I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." She stated

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Caroline." He winked

"Have you thought about what I said.." He whispered in her ear. The small gesture sent chills down her spine, just reminding her of their little encounter in her apartment.

"We already had this conversation. If I remember correctly, I told you to get lost. I'm with Enzo." She scoffed

"What? That goody two shoes with half an accent? You're kidding yourself. Just denying what you truly what. And its right here in front of you." He smirked

"Can you be any less conceited?" She scoffed stalking away from him. She needed a drink, a strong one.

Klaus saw Caroline at the bar, he knew she was trying to get drunk in attempt to deny him further. Well she was going to be sorry, because it would not work.

"She's too good for you, you know." He heard someone say. It was Enzo

"How would you know mate, you don't even know me." Klaus stated

"Well I know enough to know that you obviously hurt her, so you should probably stay away. Caroline's with me now."

"Is that so? Well she must have forgot to mention it the other night when we were ravishing each other in her living room..." Klaus smirked and then walked off leaving a baffled Enzo. Finding Marcel, they settled at a table with a bottle of bourbon and watched the people dance, just like the good old days..

* * *

The party was a success and she was glad she didn't have to stay late and clean up, because she had hired people to do that. The night went by rather okay, Klaus didn't hit on her, and Kat was on her best behavior. Although Enzo seemed a little off, she figured it was because of Klaus and her dancing together. She quickly brushed off the negative thoughts as they pulled up to her apartment.

"So what's you're deal with Klaus?"

"What?"

"Like are you seeing him too?"

"How can you even think that!"

"Its not a leap Caroline. Whenever you're around each other, with people even, its tense. To intense if you ask me. So what's the deal with you to?"

"We're nothing. Klaus is nothing. I can't believe we're having this conversation!."

"So you and him in you're living room was nothing?!"

Caroline didn't expect that.

She didn't answer, but her face said it all.

"Enzo-"

"Perhaps we shouldn't see each other anymore. I like you Caroline, I really do. But I can't be second to him." He sighed

"Come find me when you get that temporary happiness out of your system." He added before he turned back to the steering wheel. Caroline got out and watched him drive away. She felt horrible, he was a good guy and good guys don't deserve this.

Although a part of her had wondered if he were right.. Was Klaus a temporary happiness?

Reaching her bed at last she sighed after the days events. She wanted nothing more than to just stay in bed for a while. Some best friend time wouldn't hurt too, feeling nostalgic she called Katherine

"What's wrong?" Kat answered after the 2nd ring

"How do you know somethings wrong?"

"Well its 2 in the morning, and somethings wrong because you left with Enzo who I thought would be helping you break the bed by now." Kat muttered

"We ended things..." Caroline sighed. She wasn't particularly broken up about it, but she it wasn't like she was thrilled either, she felt horrible.

"What happened? or should I rather ask who..., heck should I even ask?" Katherine shrugged

Caroline just sighed

"Funnily enough, I was about to call you. I'm having a dinner party tomorrow, not a big thing, just the usuals.. So you can come by at like 7'ish?" Katherine muttered

"And by the usuals you mean Klaus too? I don't think I have the energy to deal with that Kat." She sighed

"Care, you're my best friend.. His my brother in law, you're like bound to cross paths sooner or later. Might as well get use to it and over it." Kat sighed

Katherine had a point. Although it would have been much easier if Klaus wasn't so insistent and infuriating.

"Soo your dramatic pausing.. I take it that's a yes then? I'll see you tomorrow bestie.. Kisses!" Katherine smiled ending the call.

Seeing Klaus for the third time this week? Oh joy

* * *

"Hey where's Kat.." Caroline smiled as Elijah hugged her. She had pulled up at there house at exactly 7pm sharp. Caroline hated tardiness.

"In the kitchen, could I get you some wine?" He offered following her to the kitchen

"Yeah thanks. Red please."

The kitchen was filled with dishes. Everything looked and smelled delicious.

"There's no way you cooked all this." Caroline laughed. Katherine couldn't even fry an egg.

"Well I might not be queen of the kitchen, but I do know how to order good take out that's passable for home cooked meals" she smirked

"That's true." Caroline shrugged popping a baby carrot into her mouth.

"Hey!" Katherine swatted her hand away

"No eating yet." Katherine commanded

The only reason why Klaus had come to this dinner in the first place was because Caroline was going to be here, other than that he didn't care about Kat and Elijah's dinner party.

Making himself comfortable in the living room, nursing a tumbler of bourbon. He heard all the fuss going on in the kitchen and smiled hearing Caroline's melodic voice. It was like music to his ears. He could just still and listen to her talk all day about anything really.

"And what's got you smilling like that?" Kol frowned

Hearing the light banter between their sister in law and Caroline coming from the kitchen he smiled sadistically. Klaus hated that smile, it was the one thing Kol got from Mikeal.

"Ah so Caroline's here." Kol grinned

"Better go make my presence known to the bl-"

"You will do no such thing. Caroline is here as our guest. You will be on your best behavior Kol." Elijah stated entering the living room to join his brothers

"As will you Niklaus.." Elijah added

"I didn't say anything." Klaus smirked

Soon after Elena and Stefan arrived, everyone took their place around the dinner table. Katherine took into account that Caroline wouldn't want to be seated next to Klaus, but that had meant that she would have to sit opposite him.

Caroline couldn't eat. Klaus was directly opposite her watching her like a hawk. She felt flustered. Angry, flattered.. No very angry.

The conversations had been the norm, Elena complaining about Stefan's crazy schedule, Katherine bragging about how well she fitted the high society wife role, Kol hitting on Caroline any chance he got always earning a scowl from Klaus, and both of them earning disapproval looks from Elijah who was not nearly impressed.

"So Enzo said the party was great Care, you must have outdone yourself yet again." Stefan smiled at Caroline. Caroline had totally forgotten that Stefan was a med-student at the hospital, so he must have known Enzo.

"Yeah.. I guess," she half smiled

"Who's Enzo?" Kol purred

"His none of your business." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"His Care's boyfriend." Stefan winked over at her

Caroline sucked in a breath, the only person who knew the truth was Katherine, oh well. Might as well come clean now.

"We're not together anymore.." She stated

"Oh..I'm so sorry..I didn't know." Stefan muttered

"Its fine." She smiled tight lipped

This was news to Klaus... Who smirked looking down to his meal. He was glad that moron backed off.

"We'll I think Caroline deserves better anyway." Klaus muttered causing everyone to look at him

"Oh and that better is.. You?" Caroline snorted

"Well not to blow my own trumpet..but yes. I believe it could be." He stated looking up to meet her fiery gaze.

Everyone at the table grew quiet, watching the pair opposite each other in awe.

"And why is that?" She scoffed

"I love you." He stated

Caroline swore all the air had been sucked out of her. Elijah had choked slightly on his meat, Kat had wide eyes, even Kol stared jaw hanging on the ground.

"Are you crazy!" Caroline fired back

"No." Klaus stated calmly. Totally unphased, even if it took him a lot to say those 3 words he thought were true,

"Then what are you saying?"

"That I love you." He muttered

"You're nuts." She scoffed

"Why? Because I love you?" He frowned

Why couldn't she just accept it? She felt it too.

"You don't love me."

"Excuse me, now how would you know that? Don't tell me that I'm not in love with you." He rolled his eyes.

"Niklaus.." Elijah started

"Nik, Elijah.. Just Nik." Klaus sighed

"Nik, Nik you are sick!." Caroline shrieked

"You're just doing this to irritate me, because of what happened with Enzo.." She added

"No I'm not. You're a grown woman capable of having relationships with whomever you choose." He stated. Although he was really glad she and Enzo were over, that was one less thing to worry about.

"Alright I'm putting an end to this right now." Caroline scoffed getting up from the table stomping off. Klaus soon followed in suit.

"So how about dessert then." Elijah stated to the remaining people at the table who all looked baffled.

* * *

"Caroline...love listen to me." Klaus said walking after her outside in the back garden.

"Go away."

"But what have I done? Why are you so angry..."

"How long have you known me Klaus?"

"Almost 2 months, well counting the day we met on the phone as well." He smiled

"Listen.. You don't even know me." She sighed

"I do." He stated

"Really...what do you know?" She rolled her eyes

"Well... You're an events organizer.. Quite a good one might I add. You're beautiful, you dance very well... You're somewhat of a neurotic control freak, you hate latecomers...and I love you." He smirked

"You can't be in love with me!" She shrieked.

"Why, what's wrong with you?" He frowned

"With me? Nothings wrong with me. Its you! The problem is you. You need to get your head checked." She scoffed

"Caro-"

"You think a 2 month period, half of what was probably just hostility is love?" She interrupted

"What else can you call this?. Ever since I met you... There's something between us and don't deny that you feel it too." He fired back

"Yes there is... But it can't be love." She sighed

"Why? Sweetheart listen.."

"Look we don't know each other okay.. At least not well enough to call it love." She reasoned taking a seat on the outside bench.

"If we need to get to know each other better, that let's do that. If we need to understand each other, let's spend more time together." He replied sitting next to her.

"All this because I'm a good dancer.." She muttered

"No. Because maybe this is love, and maybe it isn't. Unless we give it a chance, how will we ever find out love?"

"It won't work Nik, I know it won't." Caroline sighed.

Klaus felt the tug at his heart hearing her call him Nik. He felt like he was breaking through to her.

"Why?" He asked

"By the time you wake up, I'm working. My job is demanding, it keeps me out at night sometimes. And you.. You're at the studio most of the time, or exhibits. How do we turn this into a relationship. Where the time?" She replied

"So...let's live together." The words were out of his mouth faster than he could think.

"What.." Caroline thought he might have been on drugs or something earlier, but now she was convinced that he was completely mental.

"Yes! Think about it... You live alone in a overpriced apartment, I live alone too.. Let's live together." He urged her

"No Nik, I'm not going to live with you." Caroline sighed

"Why not? You just said that we don't have the time to meet each other, this way we'll get that chance." He smiled

"We're barely know each other.. We met like two months ago, and we hated each other. How can I live with you?"

"That was before I really met you Caroline." He sighed

"So what? Should we let go of our feelings because we have demanding jobs?" He stated

Caroline sighed

"Look sweetheart, I don't know what we have between us exactly.. But I want to find out, because if it is love, then I don't want to loose it. He sighed

"No Nik." She rolled her eyes. He was crazy if he thought she would share a house let alone a bed with him!. Yes she liked him but that was a big step and she wasn't even sure if he was a temporary happiness yet...

"Hey, wait a minute. You're not thinking..." Klaus frowned seeing the look on her face.

"I didn't mean it like that Caroline. We'll live in separate rooms." He added

"Just what did you mean then.." She crossed her arms

"We'll live in the same house, we'll eat breakfast together, watch TV together. And we'll share the chores. Then you'll find out what I'm actually like, how I live at home, when I wake up-" he started

"Which is in the afternoon." Caroline snorted

"Very funny. but listen..I'll find out what you're like, what you like doing, what your problems are, which shows you like watching, which games you like playing..." He smiled

"Do you like scrabble?" He added

"I love scrabble." She stated

"See? I hate scrabble." He smiled, hoping he finally convinced her.

"Its too hasty.." She spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Maybe.. But if we can't tolerate each other..then we just go our separate ways. Simple." He stated

"It's not so simple Nik." She sighed

"I'm sorry." She added looking to her hands in her lap.

"Fine. Maybe you're right, maybe there is nothing between us. And even if there is, it'll go away. Life moves on." He scoffed.

"But 10 years later, when you wake up one morning to find a fat, rich doctor snoring next to you..won't you ask yourself, was there something? Could something have happened?. But then there will be no answers, because you didn't give it a chance. Maybe Nik and Caroline could've been something, maybe not.. But we'll never find out." Klaus muttered before getting up and leaving.

* * *

**Hope everyone likes the chapter. Sorry for killing the Carenzo buzz so quickly. I just don't want to prolong the inevitable *Klaroline* :) **

**I know I might have dropped the 'Love' bomb kinda early, but Klaus merely thinks its love. They still kinda figuring it out as they go along.**

**I'd really love to hear you're thoughts on what Caroline should do after Klaus's confession. **

**So review review review**

**Until the next chapter sweethearts **

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to the basics

**Chapter Seven : Back to the basics **

* * *

Klaus awoke to the annoying buzz of his phone on the night stand. It was after 1pm, and he was still in bed. Usually this was totally normal, only he didn't feel as care free and lazy as he always did. He felt annoyed, confused, vulnerable. He had left Kat and Elijah's house last night, and wasn't even surprise Caroline hadn't stopped him. He knew moving in together was a big step, but he really wanted to explore what they had between them, and he knew that deep down Caroline wanted it too.

Groaning, he reached out to shut the bloody thing off. What if it were Rebekah?

Sighing he answered the phone head still buried underneath the pillow, barely even checking the caller ID

"What.." He growled.

...

...

...

"I don't ever have to cook?"

He heard a familiar voice on his phone, and quickly shot up out of bed in an upright position.

It was Caroline.

His entire mood changed.

"Not an omlette, not even a cup of tea." He smirked

"And separate rooms.. Far away from eachother." She added

"Done." He smiled

"..Okay." She sighed

"So should we start looking for a place then?" He grinned

"Woah, control yourself." Caroline snorted

"I'm coming over. We'll talk it through properly." He stated before ending the call and jumping into a quick shower. This day just went from awful to awesome.

Caroline sighed after the phone call with Klaus.

After the dinner at Kat's last night, she couldn't sleep. His words haunted her, made her doubt every excuse she came up with.

After much deliberation and a reasonable waiting period, she decided to end her misery and call him.

He sounded awfully grumpy, no thanks to her obviously. But thought it was quite amusing how quickly his tone changed after figuring out it was her calling.

She didn't know what she was doing. But she was doing it anyway.

For once, she didn't have a plan...and it felt wonderful!

* * *

"I don't trust single people.." The grumpy woman snarled causing Klaus and Caroline to cringe inwardly.

After he had come over, they quickly decided to go house hunting. Things were going so fast... But neither had complained. She had though, texted Katherine constantly keeping her in the loop, because knowing Klaus...Elijah probably already knew about it, and Kat would have her head if she wasn't the one to tell her.

Driving through the many streets of New Orleans toward the much further end of it, they reached their destination; the house was beautiful.

Caroline fell instantly inlove. But before they could go in, they had to meet with the owner/land lady.

She was a short chubby redhead with a very distracting mole on her left cheek. Speaking to her, it was hard not to stare at it, it was just so..big and gross.

"As I've said.. I don't trust single people. Simply because they're reckless, and dirty and noisy and-" the old woman started

"Look we just want to rent your house. We don't want to cause any problems." Caroline smiled

"I can see that. I can see that you're...okay. A nice married couple." She muttered

Deciding to just go with it they both smiled at the woman. They both liked this house, and just judging it from the outside.

"When did you get married?" The woman asked

"Last year."

"A week ago." They answered at the same time causing the lady to frown.

Cursing inwardly, Caroline quickly recovered the situation. "What I meant was that, we got married last year... But we're still so in love. It feels as if it were just a week ago." She smiled warmly and then turned to smile at Klaus who smiled and winked at her.

"And kids?" The woman asked

"There wasn't really much time for that. We both work so it didn't really fit into our schedule." Klaus replied

"My name is Ms Murphy. You can call me Ms Murphy. Now come, let me show you the house." She replied tight lipped.

"Home sweet home." Murphy muttered after opening the door and letting them in.

It was beautiful.

All the walls were white with big glass windows and laminated floors. It had a built-in kitchen and living room space. Outside at the back was a little balcony over-looking the beautiful lake and city. There were of course 2 bedrooms, and only one bathroom.

Besides the one bathroom, Caroline was crazy about everything. And so was Klaus.

"So you want the house?" She asked after showing them around the place.

"Just give us a moment please." Klaus smiled pulling Caroline aside.

"Nice house, but Murphy Mc Mole gives me the creeps." Klaus frowned

"Its not like she's going to be living with us. The rooms are nice." Caroline smiled

"Dibbs on the bigger one." She added quickly

"Fine. I'll go talk to her." He smirked

Turning around Klaus was startled as Ms Murphy was right infront of him. Her mole staring straight at him.

"Crap! You scared me." He sighed

"I have that effect on people." Ms Murphy shrugged

"So you want the house?" She asked

"Yes." He smiled

"One year's rent in advance." She replied

"What?!" Klaus and Caroline both shrieked.

"Read my lips... One year's rent in advance." She repeated herself

"But why?" Klaus frowned

"Well like I said.. I don't trust." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"One year's rent in advance. Who does she think she is.." Elijah muttered.

"She is the owner." Klaus sighed

Elijah and Klaus were driving in a moving van, taking the last of the furniture to the house where Caroline and Katherine were already packing out.

"And where'd you get the money from?" Elijah asked

"I encashed my bonds." Klaus muttered lowly

"What? I thought you were saving that to buy your own gallery.." Elijah frowned

"I know." He sighed

"How is Caroline getting the money?"

"She's taking out a loan against her salary."

"I hope you both know what you're doing." Elijah sighed

Reaching the house, Klaus and Elijah carried the last of the furniture in.

"Caroline, where do you want this?" Klaus asked

"Over there is fine." She smiled

"I can't believe you're doing this." Katherine laughed.

"But in a way I think its great. Keep the spare room open for Kol maybe." Katherine teased

"Sorry sister, that's Caroline's room." Klaus replied to Katherine's comment

"What do you mean?" Katherine frowned

"Which word didn't you understand.. Caroline or room?" Klaus rolled his eyes

"Dude! You're living in separate rooms?!" Katherine laughed earning a scowl from Klaus

"What's all the giggling about?" Caroline asked joining them in the living room space along with Elijah.

"You didn't tell me you're staying in separate rooms Care.." Katherine wiggled her eyebrows

"Katerina.." Elijah started trying to calm his wife down seeing Caroline blush crimson red.

"What? They're living together but staying in different rooms." Kat giggles holding onto Elijah to prevent herself from falling to the floor from all the laughter.

"I think its time we took our leave." Elijah smiled at Caroline and Klaus

"I think that would be good." Klaus growled

"Yeah. You two enjoy your separate rooms, and we'll enjoy our single." Katherine purred wrapping her arms around Elijah's waist.

"Bye Care. Klaus." After saying their goodbyes, Katherine and Elijah left.

"Well todays the first day so you don't have to cook." Caroline smirked

"Wow thanks boss." Klaus rolled his eyes

"Shall we order in?" She asked

"Sure. What do you feel like? Chinese? Mexican? Indian?". He asked, mainly listing all the things he liked.

"Pizza. A nice hot crispy yummy pizza." Caroline smiled

Klaus frowned.

"You don't like pizza?" Caroline asked

"No love. Pizza's fine I-"

"Forget it. Let's get something else." She replied

"No I've had pizza. I did." He muttered lowly.

"Nik, you don't have to like everything I do." Caroline sighed

"I like pizza." He frowned really unconvincingly

Eventually they were settled on the laminated floors surrounded by burning candles. There were still many boxes around them they had yet to unpack, but for now they sat and ate the pizza.

Caroline was on to her third slice yet Klaus had barely eaten his first.

"Since it looks like I'll be the one finishing the pizza... Its my treat." She smiled

"Gee thanks." He teased

"Hmm now what do I get?" She asked eyebrows raised

"One second." He smiled before getting up and going to his room leaving Caroline who still sat on the floor.

"Caroline meet Romeo, Romeo meet Caroline." Klaus smiled holding a little glass bowl with a gold fish inside

"Hi Romeo.. Where's juliet?" Caroline giggled at the fish in Klaus's hands. She wouldn't ever have pegged him for a pet guy. Maybe a dog but a fish?

"Juliet's in my room" he smirked

"But nothing will happen between us in your absence mate." He spoke to the fish.

"Hmm no, I don't think his listening to you. His checking me out." Caroline teased

"I was afraid that might happen. Oi! Behave yourself." Klaus rolled his eyes playfully.

"Go on Romeo, get to know eachother. And I'll say good night to you both." He stated handing the bowl to Caroline and slowly started walking toward his room.

"You're going to bed?" She asked

"I've got a meeting with Lexi tomorrow." He replied

"Oh okay. I'll clear this up." She smiled putting the bowl down on the counter.

"Let it be, we'll clear it up tomorrow." He smiled

But the look on Caroline's face didn't exactly look like she fancied that idea. Ah..must be the OCD kicking in.

"Let me guess..if we don't clean up now, you won't be able to sleep all night?" He smirked

"No no, nothing like that. You're right. We'll do it in the morning." She smiled but then frowned watching Klaus walk back to her and reached for an apron.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Well if you can tolerate me not liking pizza, I guess I could tolerate cleaning up." He sighed

Caroline grinned. She was glad he understood her neurotic control freak side. The truth was that it would in fact have bothered her if she left the place dirty and gone to bed. She wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

"And.. Done. Can I go sleep now?" He asked sweetly packing away the last dish

"Sure." She smiled

"I hope atleast some of our habits match." She added

"They will, eventually." He winked

"I can't believe you don't like pizza." Caroline giggled picking up Romeo in his bowl.

"I like pizza.. Sometimes." Klaus made a face.

"Goodnight." She smiled

"Goodnight." He smiled back.

Caroline walked carefully back to her room and after finding a nice spot for Romeo, she sighed snuggling into bed for the night.

Although she could hear Klaus playing some music, he was probably painting or something.

"Keep it down. You don't want to wake up Murphy Mc Mole do you.." Caroline called out

"Sorry. What a grumpy little woman." Klaus giggled back turning off the music.

After the next few moments of silence he laid sat on the couch in the living room and thought about how they got here to this point right now. They were living together. Like actually living together, in the same house.

"Hey Caroline?.." He called out unsure if she were asleep or not

"Yeah?" She answered

"I still think I love you." He stated

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." She giggled

* * *

"I can't believe Caroline and Klaus moved in together." Katherine stated shifting herself on the bed so that she straddled Elijah.

"Hmm." Elijah responded by bringing his hands up to support her back.

"Do you think they're moving to fast..?" Kat frowned

"Well, I think they're adults capable of making their own decisions.." Elijah shrugged

"And I also think I want to kiss my wife." He added

Katherine smiled and then leaned down bringing her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

Elijah slipped his hands underneath her ass grabbing them, pushing her further down to him causing her to moan in his mouth, giving full access as his tongue darted out to dance with hers.

"Elijah..." Katherine gasped pulling away from him to get his attention

Elijah looking questionly at Katherine

"I stopped taking the pill." She half smiled

From the minute they got married Elijah had wanted nothing more than to have children. However Katherine felt it was too early and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of step in their relationship yet. Elijah loved her so he respected her decision. But that didn't mean he stopped yearning to have children of his own. They had discussed it many times and it was about 2 nights ago when he thought that maybe Katherine just didn't want children. Well that is until now

It wasn't that she didn't want to have children, its just that after everything that happened with her parents, her whole perspective on having a family changed. She didn't want her children to ever go through the things that she did, which is why she had been so skeptical on the idea of having them in the first place.

She loved her husband and would always try to give him all he desires, which is why she had decided that maybe she was just being foolish in comparing her and Elijah to her parents and her past situation. Elijah was a good husband and she had no doubt in her mind that he would make an exceptional father as well.

Elijah was speechless, all he could manage was a grin and grunt of glee as he yanked onto her flipping them around so he was ontop of her causing Kat to squeal

"I love you." He whispered before kissing her.

Katherine had no doubt in her mind that this step was what she wanted to take, and she was exceptionally glad it was one she was taking with Elijah.

All thoughts vanished from her mind however as soon as she felt his hard length against her stomach making her groan.

In an instant, Katherine was naked gasping for air as Elijah passionately ravished her neck and chest. He was shirtless, which gave her full access to run her hands and nails all along his hard back leaving marks in their trails.

Their kisses were not hurried as he wanted to make sure he took his time in pleasuring her properly. It wasn't their first time making love, but it was the first time they would be trying for a baby and he wanted to show her just how happy she made him. He wanted her to enjoy it as much as he was.

Taking her breast into his mouth, he sucked hard softly nibbling on her sensitive flesh whilst kneading the other breast with his skillful hands. His ministrations drove Katherine crazy with want and pleasure.

Her back arched pushing her chest out further into his sucks and kisses as he continued to ravish her alternating between her breasts.

Her breaths were so fast and rugged she made sounds that she didn't even know she could make. Kissing her breasts softly, he started moving south of Katherine's body leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses in his wake until he reached her belly button.

Before Katherine had time to process, she felt his hot mouth on her aching womanhood, tongue darting out between her wet folds having her cry out in bliss at the contact.

Her hands traveled down at their own accord and dug into his hair as he continued his attack on her wet core.

After sucking her clit hard enough that it was plump, he slid two fingers inside of her making her gasp out in excitement. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her as he continued to suck.

Her womanhood grew tight around his fingers and she clenched with every deep penetration. Elijah felt her clench around his fingers, knowing she was close to her climax and needing that last little push to throw her over the edge.

He pumped harder and then curled his fingers as he rubbed her clit vigorously with his thumb looking up at her as she cried out, shaking and trembling as the orgasm took over her. He continued to pump out her orgasm with his fingers when he withdrew to give her a passionate kiss. Seeing her orgasm wash over her put Elijah in an animal like frenzy that could not comprehend.

Katherine could taste herself on his tongue and it turned her on. So much so that she wanted him inside of her and was ready to go again.

Sensing her need, Elijah quickly ridded himself of his pants.

Positioning himself at her entrance he looked into her eyes that held so much love and hunger as he plunged inside of her. Katherine cried out at the deep entry of his hardened thick length.

Pleasure emerging from his deep penetration, Katherine held onto his shoulders for dear life.

She needed him. She wanted to feel him more.

Sensing the want from his wife, in one swift motion he repositioned them so that her long silky legs were over his shoulders. Thrusting into her from this angle he could quickly tell Katherine had liked it from the louder screams and groans escaping her mouth.

She felt her second orgasm on its way and clawed his back leaving more red marks in her wake. She was so consumed with the pleasure she felt, she thought she would black out.

"Look at me Katerina.." Elijah groaned out.

Oh the way he said her name.

It sped up the process and she felt nearer to her orgasm than before just by the way her name sounded leaving his hot mouth.

She held his gaze, fighting to keep her eyes open as her orgasm washed over her screaming out his name in sheer pleasure.

Seeing her come undone was the final push he needed to send him over as well.

And he released his seed inside of her riding out his orgasm until he was done.

In a heaped breathless state intertwined in nothing but white sheets, Katherine and Elijah drifted off to a deep slumber exhausted after going at it about 3 rounds more.

Katherine and Elijah have had sex plenty of times, but she had never felt the way he had made love to her so roughly almost animalistic before, it drove her crazy and guessed it had something to do with wanting to get her pregnant as soon as possible.

With her back pressed tightly against his chest, legs wrapped in each others, their breathing eventually evened out feeling completely at peace, serene and contempt.

* * *

Caroline had woken up at about 8 am. She only had one meeting scheduled for today so she wanted to get done early in order to get that done so she could finish unpacking.

She figured Klaus was either still sleeping since his day usually only started when he woke up which was close to 1pm, or he was already out for his meeting.

Turning off the nozzle in the shower she quickly grabbed her towel wrapping it around her before stepping out. Her hair was dripping wet and it was slightly chilly as she opened the window to let the steam out.

She hadn't a clue as to why she didn't have a bathroom in her room. It would make things much less awkward by saving her a trip from the bathroom all the way down the passage to her room, and it wasn't like she could prance around naked, she was living with Klaus now.

Although the prancing around naked might not be such a bad idea, she thought stepping out of the steamy bathroom.

Turning around after closing the bathroom door to continue to her bedroom, Caroline gasped as she came face to face with a figure leaning on wall frame obliquely from the bathroom smirking at the sight of her.

"Klaus..You scared me." Caroline sighed pulling the towel tighter around her body.

Klaus was at a lost for words.

She was a sight to behold, body glistening with water droplets from the hot shower, hair dripping wet surrounding her beautiful face, chest rising and falling fast from the earlier shock of him standing here no less.

"Stop staring." Caroline stated rolling her eyes as she noticed his eyes travel all over her body. She felt flustered under his gaze and it wasn't helping that she only had a towel covering her lady parts from him.

"Sorry.." He muttered dropping his gaze

"How come you're still here?" She frowned

"The meeting was cancelled." He smiled

"Then how come you're up this early?" She asked

"Thanks to a whole lot of alarms." He replied

"Why?" She frowned

"So that I could see you walk from the bathroom to your bedroom." He smirked

"Right..." Caroline muttered looking down trying to hide her red cheeks

"You know something.." He started walking towards her.

"You look beautiful," he muttered coming within inches of her face as she pressed her body against the bathroom door.

"And you smell great.." He whispered leaning in closer to her.

Caroline's heart was beating fast. So rapidly that she swore it would pop right out of her chest.

Did he know the effect he had on her?, in addition to their close proximity that was not helping at all might she add.

"Thank you.. Now I'm wet and cold, so I'm going to go to my room" she croaked out managing to find her voice turning to sprint to her room.

"Listen.." Klaus stated grabbing hold of her arm before she could go, pulling her towards him yet again.

"Have you got 10 minutes to spare?" He purred

"Why.." She muttered

"Just 10 minutes.." He whispered against her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Yes.." She gasped, closing her eyes

Klaus smirked at the way he was affecting her. He could even see the hardened shape of her nipples through the towel...

However, as much as he wanted to, that was not the reason he needed her for 10 minutes..

"Good. Go get dressed and then meet me out on the patio." He winked walking away leaving a very flustered Caroline.

In a couple of minutes she was dressed and her hair was up in a bun as she walked down the passage towards the patio to find Klaus.

"I can't believe you cooked me breakfast." Caroline smiled as she and Klaus sat at the outside table on the patio having breakfast. He had cooked her breakfast and much to her surprise it was really really good. Who knew Klaus could cook?

"Well it is the most important meal of the day love.

"Hmm." Caroline hummed in agreement to busy enjoying her food to even properly respond to Klaus earning a chuckle from him.

"This is really good.. I didn't know you could cook." Caroline smiled

"Well, it was something I had to learn living alone from a young age." He shrugged

Caroline nodded in understanding before taking another fork full of omlette goodness.

"I never really have the time or effort to cook a proper breakfast." Caroline snorted

"Well from now on, you'll eat a proper breakfast every day sweetheart." Klaus winked at her

"That'll mean you have to get up early everyday." She teased knowing how well he liked to sleep late, well he always slept till late anyway.

"I'll get use to it.." He muttered smiling at her

"Oh..look at the time. I'm really late. Gotta go bye." She quickly replied before awkwardly getting up and sprinting to her bedroom to finish getting done and getting out of the house. She could no longer keep herself in check around Klaus, not with the way he had been recently; all sweet, caring and charming.. It was hard.

Klaus was frustrated yet happy at the same time. He cleared up the table before going to wash up the dishes. So what if he was a little domesticated now.. He knew how OCD his house mate was and he knew she would appreciate it, so he did it anyway.

Packing the last dish into the drip board, his phone beeped indicating one voice mail message. That was strange, he never heard his phone ring?

**"Big brother!.."** Klaus sighed hearing Kol's voice boom through the device

**"Its been forever since I've seen you, heard you and Caroline finally got together..literally. Like what's up with all of you getting serious? Anyway. Seeing as you're now whipped in toatl sense of the word, I suggest a boys night! I'm not taking no for an answer, I'll come by to your new place that you never invited me to yet later."** Kol stated and the message ended

Oh great

That was just what he needed..NOT

He remembered exactly what had happened the last time he went out with Kol, and he was in mood for any more dramatics no thank you.

Although he did miss his younger brother annoyingness and all, he decided to indulge him. Perhaps there was a way to have a 'boys night' without any dramatics...

* * *

"I just don't understand women! I mean if you don't want the answer then why did you ask the question.." Stefan sighed into his drink.

Surprisingly Kol had come by with Stefan. Seems the brooding Salvatore clicked with the Mikealson boys pretty well. And here the 3 of them sat at a bar a few roads away from the house sipping on bourbon.

Stefan had a huge fight with Elena, and now thought the 2 of them were just dying to hear it. Fortunately for him, Klaus was in a good mood so he decided to pretend like he listened.

"Thrice I told her, 'no you haven't put on weight.' And then she started up again 'you're lying Stefan you're lying'" he imitated Elena much to Kol's amusement earning a chuckle from him.

Klaus was somewhat interested in the conversation. He didn't know Elena personally, although it always fascinated him how different Elena and Katherine were from eachother and also how Caroline had manage to become friends with them, they sounded crazy!

"So what'd you say mate?" Klaus asked trying to show some interest

"I said its okay if you've put on a couple of kilo's it doesn't make a difference to me." Stefan shrugged pressing his lips into a fine line

"Ohhhhh wrong answer." Klaus frowned chuckling.

"She started throwing biscuits at me.." Stefan sighed

"And not the whole packet..she was throwing them one by one aiming each one at me" He added

"Crap. What'd you do?" Kol asked genuinely amused by this story. Who knew little Elena Pierce had her sisters feisty flare after all..

"Ate them all. She kept throwing and I kept eating." Stefan shrugged causing both Mikealsons to erupt in laughter

"Then she eventually ran out of biscuits and started crying." He sighed

"..'I'm going to Kat's house, I don't wana be here I don't love you'." He imitated Elena

"And I thought ha.. Let her go for while, she needs to cool down, and I'm going out with guys so.. Its a win-win." Stefan smirked downing a shot.

"I'll apologize tomorrow." He added.

"What else will she do mate." Klaus smirked reassuring Stefan. In some weird twisted way, he could actually see himself becoming good friends with the brooding Salvatore.

"Boys night out!." Kol stated raising his glass to his other two companions, earning a raise of their glasses, downing their shots in one go.

"Hi boys." Caroline appeared next to Klaus smiling at them

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Kol frowned

"Why? Nik asked me.." Caroline frowned turning away from them and toward the bartender to order a drink

"Boys night out Nik! BOYS!" Kol mouthed angrily to his older brother

"She had a meeting around the corner mate, I said we could go home together.." Klaus rolled his eyes. The truth was that he didn't trust himself around Kol at all, which is why he invited Caroline along on the trip knowing he'd never fuck up this way.

"Why is there a problem?" Caroline asked coming back to her place next to Klaus looking at Kol and Stefan.

"No-. No problem at all love." Kol smiled pretentiously.

"Nope." Stefan winked. He didn't mind having Care around, she was a close and good friend.

"How was your day?" Klaus asked Caroline

"The meeting went longer than usual." She sighed

"Wana get something to eat?" He asked

"No thanks. But listen, have I put on weight?" Caroline asked eyeing Klaus wearily.

Stefan and Kol dropped their heads in their hands at the comment. What is up with women and weight these days!

"Put on? I think you need to gain a few kilo's sweetheart." Klaus smirked

"Really?" Caroline grinned hugging him before walking off to get her drink

"And that... Is how you do it boys." Klaus winked at Kol and Stefan.

* * *

It was 3am in the morning when Caroline's phone rang eliciting a groan from the sleeping blonde.

Checking the caller I.D she saw it was Kat.

"Hey..Kat." Caroline yawned

Klaus simultaneously got a call as well and instantly cursed the person because they were disturbing his much needed sleep. Like who calls this time of the morning?

It was Elijah.

Bloody moron. He thought

"What is it Elijah.." Klaus growled

"What?! That's great news! Oh my god." Caroline squeeled after hearing her friend confirm that she was indeed pregnant.

**XXXX**

"Are you mad?" Klaus muttered wide eyed after hearing his brother share the news about the pregnancy

**XXXX**

"Wow! When did you find out?" Caroline grinned into her phone

**XXXX**

"What was the bloody hurry mate, haven't you heard of protection?" Klaus frowned, face pressed against the device in frustration.

**XXXX**

"Oh Kat I'm so happy for you.." Caroline smiled tearing up with Kat on the phone.

**XXXX**

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Staying up nights, changing diapers..." Klaus muttered to his older brother on the phone

**XXXX**

"I know! Seeing them walk for the first time, hearing them speak." Caroline giggled sitting up in bed with the phone pressed to her ear.

**XXXX**

"No Elijah. You're life's over." Klaus sighed into the phone.

**XXXX**

"Oh Kat, this is such a bright new chapter." She grinned.

**XXXX**

"I have no words Elijah.. I have no words." Klaus sighed ending the call.

Elijah and Katherine were going to have a baby. Well his brother's life was officially over.. He thought. Hearing a squeal elicit from Caroline's room, he assumed her best friend had informed her of it too no doubt.

He couldn't picture Elijah with a baby.

A man in a good Armani suit holding a baby in a diaper.. The thought alone had him rolling his eyes with a chuckle before switching his phone off and going back to sleep where it was older brother and baby free.

* * *

**Big thanks to all the new fav's and followers**

**Hope the Kalijah smut was okay lol **

**Reviews good and bad are appreciated**

**Until the next chapter sweethearts ;)**

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 8: You smell like home

**Chapter 8 : You smell like home.**

**AN: As some of you may have noticed, this story follows the original plot of the movie 'Salaam Namaste' :)**

**It wasn't a planned thing, I really enjoyed the movie so I just sorta infiltrated it. Not everything will be based on the movie although the story will follow the movie plot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"How cute aren't these little shoes!" Katherine squealed holding up a pair of baby booties.

"They're adorable." Caroline smiled at Kat who threw them into the cart as they continued to stroll down the aisle at Babies R Us.

"Everything in the cart is pink.." Kol frowned

"Yeah so.." Katherine rolled her eyes

"Well what if its a boy?" He snorted

"Its a girl. I can feel it..." Kat smirked

"I didn't ask you to come to be a commentator. You're here to help carry bags." She added

Katherine had only found out 3 days ago that she was pregnant and was about 2 weeks along, but was insistent on going baby shopping as soon as possible so she asked Caroline and even Kol to tag along. Kol and the two best friends had suprisingly grown close in quite a short time. They learned how to deal with his humor and personality.

Katherine was convinced it was a girl, which is why most of the things in the cart was pink.

"I mean think about it Katerina, there are 4 boys and only one girl in our family." Kol shrugged putting in a few blue one'zies.

"Well there's two girls and one boy in mine." Katherine rolled her eyes taking the blue one'zies out of the cart and putting it back on the shelf.

"Why don't you buy white or yellow things? They're unisex." Caroline suggested

"Euw no. Yellow and white are dull and predictable. My daughter is anything but predictable." Katherine smirked walking further down the aisle

Caroline's phone buzzed indicating an incoming call..

"Hello?"

"Hello love."

"Hi.." She smiled and Kol rolled his eyes already knowing who it was Caroline was on the phone with.

"I can't make it tonight to pick you up love, I've got a meeting with Lexi and some corporates interested in a few paintings.. You carry on with Katerina." He sighed

"No its okay. I've got to do some shopping for the house anyway." She shrugged

"I'll see you at home. I'll be late." He stated

"And I'll be waiting." She replied

She smiled before ending the call.

"God you and Klaus should just do the dirty already and get it over with." Kat snorted

"You mean they've never...?!" Kol asked shocked

"Dammit Kat.." Caroline groaned walking off red in embarresment, now they would never hear the end of it from Kol

"Oh.. Wait till I get Nik with this." Kol giggled mischiefly.

"You will do no such thing." Kat stated before hitting Kol against the back of his head

Kol huffed in protest before taking hold of the cart and pushing on behind his sister-in-law like a trained dog.

* * *

To say Klaus was exhausted was an understatement. Not only had he sit in a 2 hour or so meeting with the most indecisive people ever, but he then had to go over some last minute checks with Lexi about another client's painting preferences.

All he wanted to do was get home..

The idea that the 'home' he was refering to was now the home he shared with Caroline, and made it somehow seem 100 times better and more like a home.

Looking back to his old lifestyle, he had been happy to go home..but that was because it was the only place he could have peace and quiet.

But now, it was the happiness that sparked from going home to not only peace and quiet, but a house with a certain blonde beauty in it.

It was almost 2 in the morning when Klaus unlocked the front door to the house.

It was quite dark, so he took it Caroline had been long time sleeping already.

Switching on the lights, Klaus stared in awe to his surroundings...

The house was decorated beautifully with not a single cardboard box in sight.

The kitchen had been stocked, the lighting had been done, even the living room space that was decked in earthy yet elegant themed furniture.

The scent in the air was of vanilla and sweet lavender and that was the cherry on top to the wonderful new furnished home.

This was his home..

Not because it was now properly and fully furnished, but because it smelled like Caroline.

Just taking a huge whiff of the familiar sweet scent he smiled.

"And..?"

"Shit!.. You scared me!. I thought you were sleeping." Klaus breathed out after hearing Caroline's sudden voice come out from behind him.

He turned around to meet her amused gaze.

She had her hair down in natural curls just the way he always liked, but never told her.

A yoga pants that shaped out her body quite nicely and a oversized vintage looking 'Mystic Falls High' sweatshirt.

She was the picture of perfection.

"Not before you came home." She smiled

"Well I've got a lot more work lined up.. So I'll be late most nights." He sighed

"I'll get used to it." She winked. Using his earlier words back at him and then walked further into the living space doing a little twirl and then looking at him with her eyebrows raised

"The house looks amazing love." He smiled

"Thanks." She smiled back

"You did this all in one day?" He frowned

"Yeah well.. Kat helped a little." She shrugged

"Aren't the curtains a little to silky?" He frowned looking at the light shade of blue silk curtains that were somewhat transparent hinting at the beautiful city view.

"And what are the candles for, we never have power cuts." He added

"You aren't even slightly romantic." Caroline rolled her eyes at him

"I love these candles." She frowned picking said candles up from the coffee table

"Smell them." She urged holding them out infront of Klaus.

"What?" He frowned

"Smell them, they're scented candles." She sighed

Klaus leaned forward and inhaled the candle scent. It smelled like vanilla.. And lavender.

So this was why she always had that scent around her..

The thin string of the candle slightly brushed against Klaus's nose causing an itch and ilicited a sneeze.

Caroline frowned

"You don't like anything do you.." Caroline muttered looking dejectedly at the floor.

"No! I love it." He urged

"Difference number 3." Caroline stated before leaving Klaus alone in the living room space as she proceeded to her bedroom.

* * *

The sun shone fiercely through the window indicating yet another new and beautiful day in the life of Katherine Mikealson.

Smiling with her eyes still shut, she streched out like a simese cat on the king sized authopedic bed. Reaching out to her side to feel her husband...that wasn't there? His side of the bed that was always warm and familiar was now cold and unslept in.

It was Sunday, he wasn't working nor did he have any meetings scheduled. Elijah had insisted on working from the home office so that he could spend more time with her now that they were expecting. So if he wasn't at work he should have been here,

Frowning she opened her eyes and scowered the large bedroom for him. Looking towards the en suite she called out his name, but no reply.

Getting a little worried and a bit anxious, she slipped on her matching silk robe and cautiously tip toed out the bedroom towards the staircase.

Bare foot walking down the stairs, it hit her..

The wonderful aroma that elicited from the kitchen of eggs, bacon and all sorts of greasey goodness.

She knew exactly where Elijah was.

Flipping over the last two crumpets, Elijah looked up as he noticed his wife's cute little head peak in from the doorway.

"Goodmorning." He smiled at her adoringly

". ," Kat smirked taking in how good he looked this morning. There he stood behind the stove in nothing but a sweatpants. His hard toned chest glistened as the early morning sun shone through the large windows of the kitchen accentuating his toned and chiseled figure that had her mouth drooling for something other than the greasy breakfast.

She walked around the counter and stood behind his back, wrapping her petite arms around his chiseled form as he continued to tend to the crumpets in the pan.

"I made you breakfast just the way you like it.. Greasy and in large portions." He teased

"Yummy." She exclaimed coming to his side grabbing a slice of crisp bacon and ploping it into her mouth

"Katerina, where are you're shoes.." Elijah sighed

"You know walking bare foot will get you both sick." He added placing a protective hold onto her belly.

She just loved how over protective he got..

"Well when I woke up to an empty bed.. I didn't have time to think of slippers, I just wanted to find you.." She purred

"You know how sexy you look while cooking me breakfast.." She bit her lip running her long fingers along his smooth chest.

Katerina was a very sexually aware being, and being with her for years now Elijah was accustomed to this quite well. However as soon as they found out she was expecting.. It was as if Kat had went on overdrive getting a quick fix whenever she could, not that he minded of course.

Lower and lower her hands dropped until they reached the front of his sweatpants.

Katherine ran her fingers atangonizingly slow over the fabric of his pants over his now throbbing manhood.

Elijah's breathing became laboured and the next thing Katherine new, she was lifted up onto the counter with her husband devouring her mouth and neck while her hand worked furiously at his pants.

"You...will be the death of me.." He breathed out as she slipped his hard length out of his pants and wrapped her long slender legs around his waist bringing him closer.

They were both lost in a animal-like frenzy completely focused on satisfying eachother, getting as much of the other person as possible. Both breathing heavy, becoming hot and sensitive to the touches and moans that were elicited.. Both completely forgetting about the crumpets that were now burnt black in the pan.

* * *

"Nik!" Caroline called out to him apon enetering the bathroom they shared.

Since there was only one bathroom, it had become hard to alternate between them since Klaus always spent very long periods of time in the bathroom having his 'morning release' accompanied by the newspaper.

It was gross, yet it was Klaus so Caroline had learned to get used to it and alternated around his 'excretion time'.

However the door of the bathroom was slightly ajar so he couldn't be doing 'that'. The shower wasn't running either and waiting ever so patiently to take her morning shower, Caroline eventually gave in and went inside of the bathroom to investigate what it was that Klaus was up to.

A little starteld by the call of his name from Caroline he jerked his head to the side earning a deep cut from the razor blade he had in his hands from shaving.

"Ah..crap!." He groaned feeling the sharp pain

"Oh shit." She stated coming face to face with Klaus who was now bleeding. She realised he had been shaving and she startled him causing him to cut himself

"No, no its fine. Is it...bleeding?" He frowned.

It wasn't that he didn't like blood, its just that seeing blood brought too many unwanted memories for him, especially if being around hospitals accompanied that. It was by choice that he stayed far far far away from all of those.

"Yes." Caroline frowned.

The cut looked deep, not alarmingly deep but deep enough to go to the doctor for stiches kinda deep.

By the worried expression on Caroline's face, Klaus gulped and turned around to face the mirror he had previously been looking into while he shaved.

There he was met with the wound in his neck just below his left ear that was bleeding.

"Crap." He muttered

"Let me take a look." Caroline added moving towards him

"No. Its alright." He replied

"No Nik, its not alright. It looks like a really bad cut. You need to see a doctor." She stated. Her voice being a little raised after hearing his stupid manly pride of refusing to see a doctor.

After hearing the words 'bad' 'cut' and 'doctor' Klaus's whole face drained of colour.

"No! No doctors. I'm fine sweetheart." He urged

"Nik, it looks like you need stiches! Quit being such a baby." She frowned

"No..no stiches." He shrieked

"Listen.. I know my system okay, I'm fine." He added

"Stop being difficult you need a doctor." Caroline wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was stubborn like that.

"No Caroline! I don't like doctors and I definately do not like hospitals either." Klaus exclaimed

Caroline was taken back by his sudden change in tone and physically cringed at his screaming tone.

"What's it about doctors and hospitals that's got you so spooked.." Caroline muttered softly feeling bad and confused after seeing Klaus look dejected and somewhat troubled.

"Sorry..I didn't mean to shout. I just, I don't like doctors or hospitals, best you leave it at that." He sighed

"Well, atleast let me take a look at it? I'm not a doctor."

XXXX

"Stop moving." Caroline sighed

"It'll burn.." Klaus cringed

Klaus was laying on his back fists clenched shut at his sides on his bed while Caroline straddled him leaning slightly down with cotton and antiseptic in hand tending to the wound in his neck.

"It won't." She rolled her eyes. Sometime Klaus was like a putelant child.

"It will." Klaus muttered eyes shut with his face srunched up.

"You won't even know when it happens." Caroline sighed struggling to dab the cut since Klaus quite wiggling and wriggling underneath her form.

Realising she wasn't going to achieve anything like this.. She decided on another approach.

"Close your eyes, and think of something nice.." She stated

"Like?" Klaus frowned eyes still shut

"Like anything. Something you like."

Klaus sighed. He didn't know, he couldn't think right now.

"Imagine me... In a towel." Caroline muttered lowly

Klaus immediately stilled and as his body calmed he actually started to imagine Caroline in a towel, just like that other morning he had seen her come out of the shower.

"Hmm.." Was all he could muster

"Just coming out of the shower.." She added onto her second piece of cotton as she cleaned all the blood from his neck.

"Yes." He whispered eyes still shut lost in an oblivion imagining Caroline

"My hair is wet.." She continued seeing that it was working.. Klaus had completely stilled

"Yes.."

"The water is dripping from my body.." Caroline muttered

"Yes.."

"You come close to me." She smirked relishing in the good idea she had because she was almost done and it seemed to have worked.

"Very close." He muttered imaging her in his head as he eyes remained shut.

"And.." She continued

"And.." Klaus whispered

"And..." She muttered

"And?!" Klaus groaned getting impatient and wanting her to continue the little picture he had going in his head about them.

"And...its done." She smiled

Klaus's eyes shot open in confusion

Then he suddenly remembered she had in fact been dressing his wound

"Its done?" He muttered

"Its done." She smiled

"Hey..finish the story." He added. Taking advantage of their position ontop of eachother. He face was inches away from hers and her petite curvy body was draped on his.

Caroline felt flustered she hadn't exactly thought this out before she straddled him and dressed his wound. Now she found herself in an awkward position ontop of him no less

She liked it.

She was tired of waiting and prolonging the inevitable.

"Come on.." He smirked

"You come closer to me.." She whispered staring into his eyes

Klaus lifted his head from the pillow closer to her face.

"And..." He muttered putting her loose curls that framed her beautiful blushed face behind her ears, so that he could see her face better and come even more closer

"Clo-" Caroline was cut off as Klaus's lips pecked on hers so softly.

He drawed back and gazed into her eyes as if asking for permission to continue..

Her eyes were filled with lust and hunger for him. She gasped

She then pulled him back towards her kissing him fiercely missing the feeling of his lips on hers. Those perfect rosy skillful lips, and tongue.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her form locking her in his embrace so that he had complete control over her and then continued to kiss her.

Gripping her ass, she gasped in his mouth and Klaus took the opportunity to invade her hot mouth with his tongue.

He kissed her again and again, with a driving desperation. Caroline didn't want to care about breathing, she just wanted this not to stop any time soon. She wanted to carry on feeling like this forever. It was insane and she loved it.

'This isn't love' Klaus told himself, and then thought.. 'Why give it a name? Its just incredible -and so is she.' Then he stopped thinking because he was too busy feeling.

Locking her legs within his, he flipped them over and now being ontop, he began to ravish her jawline trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck and collarbone eliciting lustful sounds from Caroline.

Still kissing her body, Klaus slid her tank top off her shoulders and then peeled away her booty shorts leaving her in her panty and bra.

"I have thought about taking off your clothes from the very second I saw you. Have you any idea how good you smell?" Klaus growled as he continued his ministrations to her

He unclipped her bra, and as he cupped on breast in his hand, he rasped

"You're perfect." He sighed and then sucked on her erect nipples until they were plump.

Caroline lay there, and realised that this was the first time in sex that she had actually surrended control. She had no idea that it could be such a spectacularly liberating experience.

This glorious contradiction made her giggle, and then she stopped...as she realised Klaus had moved south and was already pass her belly button yanking off her panty

All those thoughts vanished into her mind as the delicious and enormous gush of pleasure washed over Caroline as soon as she felt his hot and skilled mouth on her wet aching folds.

In and out Klaus would skill his tongue while his thumb worked vigarously on her clit making Caroline cry out in ecstasy.

It wasn't that she hadn't ever been mouth fucked before, its that she hadn't ever been mouth fucked like THIS before. Klaus was a god. And his tongue and excessive knowledge about these things were his powers. She was at his mercy.

Her walls clenched releasing her orgasm and Klaus helped her ride it out with his wonderful fingers.

Feeling the desperate urge of his member to be released. He dropped his pants and looked over her as she still regained composure from her first climax.

The beautiful blonde that lay sprawled out on his bed, legs spread wide while taking laboured breaths as she looked hungrily at him ready to go again.

She gave a fractured gasp as her hot, hungry eyes slid down his sleek hard body.

"Oh, my.." She whispered as he arranged his long length beside her before reaching out to his bedside cabinet to retrive a condom.

Sliding it on, she touched his skin. It was like warm silk.

"I want to touch you.." She muttered as she looked at him the intimate ache between her thighs was back and suddenly turned into an insistent throb.

Klaus held her eyes as she laid a hand on his belly, letting one finger trail downwards, then he groaned and leaning over, fitted his mouth to hers.

Caroline's hands slid into his hair as they kissed. He touched her everywhere, his clever hands gliding over her hot skin.

She groaned, feeling his cool fingers on her heated flesh and writehed with pleasure begging him in a husky, broken whisper not to stop.

"I won't sweetheart." He promised, pressing damp, open mouthed kisses to her neck and eyelids before plunging into the sweet moisture that was her mouth.

When she felt his hard member at her entrance she arched her back forward not wanting to waste a single second.

She parted her thighs even further for him earning a suprised look from Klaus.

Yes... She had been a cheerleader in highschool, don't underestimate her.. She smirked

He settled between her legs when Caroline entered a place she had never been before...

She was beyond sanity. She just knew that if he didn't take her now, she would die.

She screamed something to that effect and dug her nails in his back. In the moment before he thrust all the way into her, hard and hot. She closed her eyes, preserving for ever in her memory the image of his face drawn taut into a mask of raw and primitive need.

As he pumped into her she have a shocked little gasp and whispered 'yes' against the damp skin of his neck. She dug her nails into the firm smooth skin of his shoulders, said yes again as she caught on to the rhythm.

"Look at me.." He said thickly, and she did -just as it hit her so fast and strong that she stopped breathing. Muscles tightened, nerve endings throbbed, all in perfect blissful, mind-blowing harmony.

Insdie her she felt the heat of his pulsing release and her arms wrapped tight around him wanting to prolong this moment forever.

For a long time they just lay there, with his face turned into her neck, their sweat-slick bodies entwined, but finally he rolled away and gave her a sleepy, heartbreakingly gorgeous smile.

"I was tired sweetheart.. Next time it'll be better." He smirked

"Then next time I will die." She responded with total conviction. There was only so much pleasure a body could take.

Pulling her into his arms, he laughed huskily, breathed in her sweet vanilla scent and fell almost immediately asleep.

* * *

It had been a good month for Caroline. Not only had she and Klaus grown closer, but the sex was totally amazing. In the total of one month so much had changed...

Caroline had moved into Klaus's bedroom so they used her old room as a workspace for whoever needed it at the time, she had gone on the pill to simplify their sex life a little bit, Kat had a little bump that was totally adorable.., and Juliet was finally reunited with Romeo in their 'single' fish bowl in Klaus and Caroline's bedroom.

The routine they fell into was not only comfortable, but they had both enjoyed it imensely.

At nights he would work late and would come home to a trail of rose petals from the front door all the way to the bedroom where she would wait for him, he would cook a good dinner most nights for her if they were sick of take-out, and they had even started a gym membership together.

Klaus still didn't officially claim Caroline as his girlfriend or anything, nor did he have the worry of explaining to people what exactly they were since they just assumed.

He loved that they were not labeled yet they were so happy. Completely content with their lives and daily routine.

XXXX

It was a chilly morning as Caroline awoke in the warm embrace of a snoring Klaus. She felt so sorry for him, he was always working late and was really exhausted.. She wanted to do something special for him, maybe a romantic dinner and role-play? She knew he liked that.

First on the agenda for Miss OCD control freak of course was her morning jog. Caroline couldn't start her mornings properly without a breath of fresh air and to get her heart pumping.

She would love it if Klaus could join her but alas.. She knew how late he slept in the mornings when he didn't plan a romantic breakfast or anything so she let him sleep.

After sneaking out of his embrace, she quickly threw on a yoga pants and hoody before her run.

It was a chilly morning with a slight cold breeze sweeping in so she decided to run only half a mile.

After locking the front door with her set of keys, she was strectched out and ready for her run.

"Going running?" She heard a voice call out from the adjacent house owned by the landlady Ms Murphy. Only it wasn't the voice of the snobby grump.

"Yeah.." Caroline smiled coming face to face with a pretty woman who looked like she had just gotten out of the house too and was ready for a run as well.

"So you're the new tenant.." The woman smiled

"Well we kinda live here like a few months already, but I guess you could say that.. I'm sorry, who are you?" Caroline frowned

"Oh I'm the landlady's daughter." She smiled

"Do you mind if I join you? I usually run alone since well my mom is too old and lazy to do pretty much anything." She sighed and Caroline giggled

"Of course." Caroline smiled walking forward meeting the woman halfway. She hadn't even thought the grumpy Ms Murphy had children, and a pretty daughter at that, she didn't see much similarities.. Well except for the red hair of course.

"I'm Caroline by the way,"

"Nice to meet you Caroline."

"I'm Genevieve.."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuun!**

**Yeah it can't be all sunshine and rainbows for too long now can it. Lol**

**And in case some of you may have forgotten, perhaps you should re-read chapter 1 to remember exactly what part Genevieve has in all this hmm...?**

**And I know Klaus had previously proclaimed his so called love for Caroline, but remember that at that point he himself wasn't all too sure what they had. Relationships are not his forte so it was merely the idea of love at the time. Right now he sort of comes to realize that he doesn't think his inlove with her...but what do you guys think? **

**Sorry I took longer than usual to update, I'm in my final year of school, so its been slightly hectic although I will continue to update as much as possible. ;)**

**Hope the chapter was okay**

**Review review review**

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 9: The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 9 : The calm before the storm**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing **

* * *

The side of his bed where the blonde beauty that haunted his thoughts in reality and in his dreams was empty..

It usually was since he had always slept late. But Caroline would wake him when she got up, not that he complained of course.. The waking up process usually included open mouthed kisses on his neck and chest which eventually led to a good morning session of sex that kickstarted their day.

Instead of finding her in his bed next to him, he smiled catching a glimpse of the small note that was left on her pillow.

**_You worked so late last night you deserved to sleep. Didn't want to wake you.. _**

**_Went out for a run, be back in 20 _**

**_xoxo_**

Feeling a little spontaneous, Klaus decided to suprise her with a breakfast when she returned. He was certain she hadn't eaten before she left since the only time Caroline came into the kitchen was when her compulsive disorder kicked in with the urge to clean everything..but never to cook.

God forbid.. He thought giggling at the memory of her surprising him the other night with a 'home-cooked dinner' or so she called it.

Long story short, Caroline had ended up burning what was suppose to be pot roast and not to mention the overcooked macaroni that was even soggier than the cheese topping.

In total honesty Klaus found it completely fascinating as to how this girl, that according to him was aboslutely stunning and always did everything to a perfect and irrationally high standard, could not for the life of her infiltrate it into her cooking skills.

Feeling sad and completely disheartened to her failed attempts at a good dinner, Klaus was quick to assure her that it was the thought at the end of the day that mattered..of course bringing a radiant and appreciative smile from Caroline who immediately perked up.

He was being sweet yes, but he was not going to eat that 'food'. So after a quick throw out and washing of dishes, they settled on the living room floor with chinese take out. They had furniture and a perfectly good table to sit and eat at, but the floor was kinda their 'thing' so they stuck to the tradition.

Giggling at the memory, Klaus quickly threw on some pants before getting started on breakfast. Instead of a bacon grease breakfast that he would usually cook, he opted for a more healthier alternative since Caroline had made him start eating healthier and somehow managed to convince him to agree to a gym membership.

As Kol would so nicely put it, this would seem as Klaus being 'totally pussy-whipped' but in Klaus's mind him and Caroline had the perfect arrangement, or relationship.. Or whatever it is they had. And with that came certain compromises like gym, dishes and even watching The Notebook on repeat.

With a sharp intake of breath and his morning coffee that was black like his soul..or so he'd like to think, he started on the meal and about a few minutes later he heard the key in the door.

In came a flustered, sweaty yet smiling Caroline.

"You're up." She smiled taking off her trainers

"Morning sweetheart." He responded as she rounded the counter to kiss her

"I'm sweaty.." Caroline giggled dodging his attempt to kiss her

"I don't care." He smiled bringing her in a heated kiss wrapping his arms fiercely around her.

After a good make out sesh and admirable compliments from her at his profound cooking and healthy choice at that, Klaus and Caroline settled on the patio finishing up the last bits of their breakfast and coffee

"So what have you got planned for today love?" He spoke from his side at the table

"Hmm nothing much, I had a meeting with the mayor, but his assistant called to reschedule." She shrugged

"You?" She added

"Other than the last 2 pieces I finished last night, I'm pretty much free for the rest of today." He smirked his mind already going into overdrive in how 'productive' they could be today since they both had a free schedule.

"Is that the time?! Shit. We have to go to the store." Caroline shot up wide eyed suddenly remembering something very important from this morning's jog.

"I thought we usually did groceries on Thursday" Klaus frowned

"Oh.. I forgot to tell you, we're having a guest over for lunch." Caroline smiled sweetly at Klaus as he sighed

She knew if it were up to him, they would spend every waking moment in his bed ravishing eachother and as much as she'd love that, she had other plans for the day. She had met the landlady's daughter this morning and after hearing that she didn't have much friends as she was only in the country for a certain period to visit her mom because her work kept her in London mostly, Caroline felt bad so she invited her over for lunch which the red head greatly appreciated.

"Katerina sees you more than I do, she does have a husband and a twin you know." Klaus sighed pouting almost as if he were a child who didn't like sharing his shiny toys with the other children in the sandbox.

Caroline giggled walking over to him and taking a place on his lap. His arms instictively wrapped around her waist.

"You know she's like my other half. Besides..its not Kat." Caroline smiled wrapping her arms around his neck

Klaus looked up to her and frowned

"Kol has an apartment as well as many one night stander's that he could have lunch with." He growled burying his face in her chest and was instantly happy to feel that she hadn't been wearing a bra

"Its not Kol either." Caroline sighed nudging him up to look at her. Klaus was such a drama queen sometimes a horny one at that.

"Is it a client?" He frowned

"This morning, I met Ms Murphy's daughter. She doesn't really have friends since she's only been here for a couple of months. She originally lives in London because of her job so I thought...why not invite her over for lunch?" She smiled

"If it were up to you..you'd invite the entire New Orleans to lunch after some heartfelt sappy story." Klaus muttered lowly earning a playful punch against his arm

"Hey.. I'm just being neighbourly." Caroline rolled her eyes

"How can you expect me to eat, let alone have an appetite with Murphy's mole staring me blatanly in the face Caroline." Klaus grimaced

"Its just her daughter Klaus." Caroline giggled

"And do tell, who will be cooking this infamous lunch for Murphy junior hmm?.." He teased looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"...well... I was thinking, if you could do this little thing for me, and maybe I could..." She purred and then whispered all the naughty little things she would do for him into his ear

Klaus's body went rigid.

"Well we should probably get to the store right away then." He coughed awkwardly hitting her ass playfully as they got up

"I need to shower first." She smiled. She was a little vixen, she knew exactly how to get Klaus to do things for her.

"Well I could help with that too.." He smirked walking toward her

"No. We'll end up being late and then not having any food for lunch at all. I'll be 5 minutes." She pecked him quickly on the lips and sprinted to the bathroom not forgetting to lock the door just in case Klaus decided to join her after all. She sucked with the self-control whenever it came to their close proximity. As soon as those perfect rosy lips touched her neck... She was a goner.

* * *

"So I really do like the marble for the counter-tops. I think I'm going with it after all." Katherine stated to the interior designer that was re-decorating the house much to Katherine's insistance on keeping up with the latest home style trends.

"Excellent." The designer smiled as she scrolled down a few things on her list that was on her tablet. She was somewhat relieved, Katherine Mikealson was a indecisive client but Bonnie Bennet had worked hard to not only earn a well-known name amongst the elitist of New Orleans creme of the crop in interior design, but also managed to secure her own business independently and that at the age of 23 years of age.

"Have you reconsidered the plans about the nursery yet?" Bonnie muttered lowly knowing it was a touchy subject with Katherine. She couldn't understand why Katherine's ideas for the nursery revolved around stylings for a girl. She was only about a month into her pregnancy and she didn't even know the sex yet.

"I have an appointment later today for the first ultrasound which will not only prove that I am right about it being a girl, but yes.. You should go ahead with the plans as usual." Katherine rolled her eyes

"Very well." Bonnie responded tight lipped

"I do think that the crib should-" Kat started

"Why is it that when I'm over here there is never any cooked food?" Kol sighed dramaticly entering the living room

"That's because you weren't invited and pretty much show up unannounced." Katherine scowled shaking her head

Kol smirked at his sister-in-law but hadn't missed the woman who had been sitting with her back facing him that had yet to turn around.

"Bonnie..I'm sorry. Where were we?" Kat sighed

"The crib.." Bonnie smiled ignoring the man that entered the room since she knew it wasn't Katherine's husband, as she had already met him a few times. And by the expression the man elicited from Katherine's face, she doubted he was good news.

"Oh come now sister. Is my nephew making you grumpy and hormonal again." Kol grinned coming within view of both of the women.

He noticed the scowl on Katerina's face, smiling as he had succeeded in his attempts to irritate her, and then he turned to her companion who was seated opposite her legs crossed one over the other.

From bottom to top he eyed her appreciatively. She had black heeled pumps that accentuated her long bronze legs which seemed to go on forever until it reached her fitted pencil skirt and silk blouse. Her attire was classy but it didn't hide the curvy hips and bust of the beautiful girl which had Kol's mouth dry at the sight

He had yet to see her face, but her sophisticated style alone had him captivated.

And then he saw her, the bronzed beauty with hazel brown eyes that held his gaze behind fashionable nerd glasses and dark brown hair that was cut just under her face.

She oozed sophistication and confidence and Kol had been intrigued. She looked like a naughty librarian which dare he say it; happened to be one of his all time fantasy's.

"Kol Mikealson." He put his hand forward smirking no less. It was the Mikealson trade mark

"Bonnie Bennet." She stated looking at him directly in the eyes no matter how much she wanted to gape at the beautiful man infront of her she reminded herself that she was here to work. She also hadn't missed the way he had eyed her body hungrily and that for her was already not earning brownie points, which is why she didn't shake his hand.

She quickly dismissed him with a stiff nod and looked back to Katherine who had been observing them closely.

"Everything for the kitchen and living room seems to be in check..which just leaves the last minute approvals on the nursery, but we can do that on Friday. If that's all." Bonnie smiled standing up and smoothed out her skirt.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll text you after the appointment at the doctor's" Katherine said quickly snapping out of the overdrive her mind had been in.

"I'll walk you out.." Kol suggested

"That's fine. I know the way out." Bonnie stated turning to leave, but was soon followed by Kol no less.

Well thank god for the large house Katherine and Elijah had lived in. It would give him a little time to get to know Bonnie during their walk from the living room to the front door.

"So you're the interior designer.. You know I might be in need of your assistance darling. My bedroom is in much need of an up-do, perhaps you could help me out..." He smirked

Bonnie hadn't missed the innuendo. And was immediately reassured that she had been right in her first impression of Kol; He was a prick.

"You must have me mistaken for one of your tramps." Bonnie rolled her eyes dismissively and cotinued to walk, she couldn't get away from him fast enough. But she was a lady, a classy one at that and regained composure.

Kol stood for minute thinking of his next approach.

"You wound me love." He held a hand to his heart and frowned slightly

"I really do however, want to take you out for dinner. Perhaps you can jot me in on that tablet of yours." He winked

Bonnie was so relieved to have reached the front door and suddenly spun around staring at Kol straight in the eyes.

"I would, but you'd probably try to stick your dick in there too." She shrugged and with that, turned around clicking the button on her car keys to disarm the alarm of her Mercedes SLK.

It wasn't that he didn't have a smart ass comeback, he just couldn't seem to form a single one. Instead he stood in awe as he watched Bonnie slip into her car and then speed off putting as much distance between them as possible.

What was it about this the feisty little thing that had him so intrigued?

Whatever it was, Kol was hell-bent on finding out.

* * *

"Why was the store even that full today. Agh we're so late." Caroline sighed placing the brown bags onto the kitchen counter

"Relax. I'll get started on this and you can set the table." He smiled

They had atleast spent a half hour on deciding what they would have for lunch.

Klaus didn't give a horses arse about Murphy's daughter coming over for lunch, but he knew Caroline was still trying to make a good impression on the landlady and she thought that by acing this lunch, she would have done that.

They bantered over the main course much to Klaus's dislike. He was the cook so he should decide. But she felt she should decide seeing as she planned these things for a living.

So on and on they went until finally the came to an agreement

Eventually they had agreed on chicken breasts with a feta cheese and spinach stuffing accompanied by roasted veggies and a green salad. They were trying to eat more healthy after all.

The food was cooked and all that still needed to be done was to eat it. Their guest had yet to arrive so Klaus decided on a change of clothing was in order.

"Hi Genevieve come on in." Caroline smiled after answering the door and ushering the red haired woman inside

"Hey, I brought wine." She shrugged

"Thanks. Nik's just getting changed quickly and then we can eat. Would you mind helping me bring these to the table.." Caroline asked

"Yeah sure." She smiled and helped Caroline bring the food over to the table.

"I guess we should start on the wine. Its a really good brand by the way." Caroline smiled

"Oh?"

"Yeah, being in the events industry, some clients whip out quite a fortune on some good wine so, I do know a good bottle when I see one." She shrugged

Genevieve and Caroline politely chatted as they had that very morning during their run whilst appreciating the fine wine.

"Sorry about that love," Klaus muttered to Caroline smoothing out his henley as he entered the living room causing both women to turn to him

Genevieve suddenly choked on her wine and then started coughing franticly apon seeing the emerging figure

Wasn't that...no it couldn't be..

Klaus?

Klaus looked up and his mouth immediately went dry as he saw the red haired woman he remembered had woken up in his bed once, that now was seated at their table staring at him intensely.

"Are you okay" Caroline frowned at Genevieve

"Er..yeah." She smiled tight lipped

"Could I use your bathroom?" She added

"Down the passage second door to your right." Caroline stated eyeing Klaus wearily as he had stood infront of the table awkwardly.

Genevieve could not reach the bathroom faster and immediately shut the door.

Klaus eventually took his seat next to Caroline, and poured him a generous helping of wine before downing it in one go.

This was fucked up.

No really.

What the fuck?!

The 'Jen something' woman from his apartment was Murphy's daughter? What were the fucking chances? He sighed already onto his second glass

"Easy there cowboy.. What's wrong.." Caroline frowned. She hadn't missed the weird behaviour from both Klaus and Genevieve.

"Nothing.." He smiled tight lipped.

**XXXX**

Genevieve stared at herself in the mirror after washing her face with cold water.

The guy that she had slept with a few months ago was married?

She didn't quite peg him for the commitment type of person and guessed he wasn't seeing as he cheated on his wife.

She knew one thing for sure, Klaus was insanely gorgeous and had by far been one of the best she'd ever had. His accent made her miss her home in London which strangely made her want to speak to him all day long

It wasn't as if she had never done one night stands before, its just that Klaus had been so incredibly...'Wow' in bed and she thought she was over the fact that he practically kicked her out of his apartment without getting her number, but seeing him again after these few months had stirred some wild emotions within her.

She smirked at herself in the mirror.

Oh.. She was going to have fun with this...

* * *

Katherine and Elijah had been seated in the doctor's room patiently awaiting for her to come and do the usual check up.

Only this time they were excited since they would finally find out if it was a girl or boy. Katherine was sure it was a girl, Kol was sure it was a boy, but Elijah had been happy with either one.

"Good day Mr and Mrs Mikealson, and how are we feeling today?" Dr Meredith Fell smiled entering the room

"Grumpy, hormonal and craving anchovies with pickles" Kat grimaced earning a chuckle from Elijah. He was no stranger to his wife's weird cravings, in fact he had been the one on the 24/7 call for the late night trips to the store whenever she craved for something.

The combinations of food were strange and somewhat gross, but it was what his baby wanted and made his wife happy so he easily obliged.

"That's very normal Mrs Mikealson." Dr Fell giggled

"Now shall we get started on the ultrasound? You are finally far along enough to be able to determine the sex." Meredith smiled knowing how eager Katherine had been to find out the sex

"Please." Katherine groaned. She just wanted to get this over with so that she could rub it in Kol's face how right she was about it being a girl. Or so she'd hoped

Dr Fell placed the cool gel on Katherine's small bump and then started roaming the wand connected to the huge monitor beside the bed Katherine had been lying down on, all over her belly.

"Hmm.. Let's see.." The doctor started

Elijah had been beside his wife all the time holding her hand in anticipation.

"Ah! There she is." The doctor smiled

"She?" Katherine grinned starting to tear up. Saying it had been a girl to everyone had been one thing, but having heared it confirmed was a different thing.

"Congratulations. Its indeed a baby girl after all." Meredith smiled at the screen.

"Can you see that little moving spot on the screen? That's her heartbeat. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes." Elijah responded immediately

And soon after, the sound of their baby girl's heartbeat boomed throughout the room.

It was fast and strong...

Katherine was not an emotional person, but after hearing her daughter's heartbeat for the first time she couldn't help but shed a few tears. She was all to happy having Elijah beside her who had the most loving look on his face that added to the assurance that he was going to make a great father indeed.

She squeezed his hand causing him to tear his gaze away from the screen and to his wife who smiled at him. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her hair to the side to whisper into her ear

"You were right after all. You made me the happiest man alive Katerina." Elijah sighed

Meredith smiled at the beautiful exchange between the couple.

"Would you like a picture?" She smiled

"5 copies actually." Katherine quickly added

"Er.. 5?" Meredith asked a little dumbfounded. Usually couples were happy with two.

"Yes well one for us, another for rubbing in Kol's face, one for Care, one for Elena and Jer and one to send to my in-laws in England of course." Katherine shrugged

* * *

"So how long have you two been married?" Genevieve purred looking at Klaus who scowled at her knowing exactly to what she was getting at.

Remembering the intial story they had told Murphy, Caroline quickly intercepted before Klaus said the wrong thing

"About a year." She smiled

"Wow.. It seems so long and yet you to seem so in love." She smirked

Caroline had noticed the sudden change in Genevieve's behaviour ever since she came out the bathroom. A little confused and somewhat anxious she looked to Klaus who had a look of grief and anger on his face as he continued to drink his wine. He hadn't said one word throughout most of the lunch.

"Yeah.." Caroline muttered trying to put the pieces together of what exactly was going on because the tension in the room had gotten so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Well we seem to be out of wine.. I'll go get some more." Caroline added trying to get away from Genevieve who she feared was onto them. Perhaps she knew the little married act she and Klaus were putting up was fake and were going to rat them out to her mother.. That had to be the reason why she was acting so weird right?

As soon as Caroline was out of sight. Klaus was quick to scowl at the red head opposite him

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing." He growled lowly not to alert Caroline who was only a room away.

"I could ask you the same question 'Nik'..I thought you're name was Klaus, or was that just another thing you've been keeping from you're wife." Genevieve smirked

"Not that its any of your business, you were merely a one night stand. Get. Over. It. In fact, why don't you get out of my house as well." He muttered

"Well..why don't we ask Caroline how she feels about that."

"Come on Klaus, you know we had fun.." She reached her long legs out rubbing her foot against Klaus's upper legs.

"Emphasis on 'had'. Are you even aware of what a one night stand entails love?.." He started and at that point, failed to notice Caroline hovering at the entrance

"We fucked, it was nothing but a means to and end." He smirked seeing the scowl on her face.

Genevieve scowled at Klaus after hearing him call her not too subtly a 'mistkae' and was about to tell him where to stick it, when she caught sight of Caroline standing there looking at them,.

Seeing the shocked look on Klaus's face was enough to bring a sadistic smirk to Genevieve's face.

"Caroline-" he started

"I think its time for you to leave." Caroline scowled at Genevieve who took her time gathering her hand bag, flipped her hair giving Klaus one last longing look and then walked out.

As soon as Caroline heard the door close she began gathering the dirty plates on the table.

Klaus didn't know exactly what to say or do. How did he explain a mistake from his past before he had even met her? Did he even have to explain? It was after all before he knew Caroline.

"Let me help." He shot up reaching for the dishes.

"I got it." She fired back stomping toward the kitchen

"You're angry.." He sighed following her

"Why would I be angry.." She muttered

"Look what happened with Genevieve-" he started

"Is none of my business." She added

"Of course it is.. Although it was a long time ago love, I had no idea she was Murphy's daughter. It was just one night." He sighed

"You don't..owe me an explanation Klaus." She sighed placing the dishes all to roughly into the basin to wash them.

"Then why are you so upset?" He frowned

"Its..its nothing." She quickly dismissed him

Annoyed and a little irritated Klaus clenched his jaw before walking around the counter to where she stood with her back to him.

"I don't understand why you're upset. Had it been one of your exes? I'd never been as angry as you now are! I mea-"

"I don't give a fuck about your past Klaus!. The minute you saw her you should've told me.. It'd save us a whole lot of awkward conversations not to mention wine!" She scoffed

"You're being ridiculous." He sighed shaking his head and then walked off to the bedroom.

As a matter of fact, Caroline knew she was being ridiculous. She sounded like a putelant child, but she just couldn't stop the pang she felt when she heard him utter those words...whether they were meant for her or not.

'We fucked, it was nothing but a means to and end.'

Was that how he felt about what they had going on as well?

Yes he had said 'he loved her' but even she knew that after merely 3 weeks of pretty much nothing, it was not love at all.

She knew he had just confused those words to fabricate the care he felt for her.

Because that was all it was; Klaus cared about her, and they had sex.. But he didn't love her. Her insecurities were totally biting her in the ass.

Klaus knew she just needed a little time to cool off, maybe do some stress cleaning and then she'll be fine.

They'll be fine.

He had never been in a relationship before, nor did he know what exactly if this was a relationship...so he hadn't been equiped to deal with these types of situations.

In most cases of dramatics, living with a house with 4 siblings and an abusive step-father has taught him the only way he had known to deal with his frustration or grief, he simply just ignored it until it went away. So that was how he thought he should handle this situation, which isn't any much different from the others right?

Caroline needed to blow off some steam, so she called Elena who was about to get ready for a night out with Katherine.

Katherine had cut out alcohol ever since she found she was pregnant, so naturally it made her depressed.

Elena thought it would do her good to get out a little bit, she was pregnant not disabled. And besides, she was hardly showing.. Merely just a little bump.

Arranging to meet at Kat's, Caroline left the house as soon as she could, never minded about what she would wear on their night out. Her clothes were now in the room she shared with Klaus, which would have meant going in there, seeing him, and risking the chance of fighting. She could probably borrow something of Katherine's anyways.

* * *

"So how are things with Klaus?" Elena smiled

Katherine Elena and Caroline were lounging in Kat's bedroom while they got ready to go out. Thankfully, Caroline had been inside Kat's walk-in closet; so they couldn't see how her entire face changed apon hearing Elena's words..

"Uh..fine." She muttered.

Katherine snorted.

"You know you might as well come out and say it.." Katherine called out.

Walking out of Katherine's closet in a borrowed Valentino dress.

"This dress looks way better on me.." Caroline smirked walking out to pose. She needed something, anything to avoid talking about Klaus

"You're right it does. But you're changing the subject." Kat rolled her eyes

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Care.." Elena added

"What? Of course she does." Katherine frowned

Sighing, Caroline sat on the bed beside them with her legs tucked underneath her and then she began the story of what had happened that afternoon.

"That little tramp."

"Yes Kat..we've established that Klaus is a man-whore..let's just not talk about it anymore okay." Caroline sighed

"I'm talking about Genevieve. Care, Klaus did nothing wrong.. Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? I mean if me and Elijah got into a fight after everytime we ran into one of my exes...let's just say we'd have a lot of fights." She shrugged

"I agree Caroline.. Maybe you should call him?"

"I guess.." She dialled his number but it didn't even ring. It was 'busy' meaning had been on the phone already.. Probably talking to someone that's not her.

"Its busy. He'll call back if he wants to." She sighed

"Maybe we should leave, I hear Bourbon street is pretty live tonight.." Kat smiled trying to cheer up her friend.

**Meanwhile**...

Klaus had heard the front door close indicating Caroline's departue. She must have been really angry.. But he couldn't understand why and that was hours ago.

After a call with Elijah he was notified that Caroline had been over there with the other women. Probably gossiping about him no doubt.

Well if she was being pretty open about all of 'his indiscretions' he needed to vent about his problems too, so he called Kol over who eagerly accepted and was now sprawled out on Klaus's couch nursing a beer like he owned the place.

"You should call her Nik. You know how sensitive women are, one small thing could cause a bloody apocolypse in their minds." Kol sighed after Klaus had filled him in on the gory details.

Kol had a point. So he dialled up Caroline.

"Busy.. If she really wants to speak to me, she'll call back." Klaus sighed

"Well until then, why don't we go out for a drink. " Kol offered.

The total truth being that Kol had been stalking Ms Bennet on facebook all day figuring out her routine. He noted that she was having drinks with some friends tonight over at Cami's. And after Nik called, he sought the perfect opportunity to go there.

"Yes.. And we all know how drinks with you turn out." Klaus rolled his eyes

"Come on Nik, I know you're with Caroline now, well somewhat..., so it'd just be us boys." He winked

"Fine." He sighed and grabbed his jacket as they headed out.

* * *

"Stop checking your phone! If he called you'd have heard it." Kat sighed

They had finally managed to leave the house and were now over at Cami's for cocktails and one soda lime for mommy Mikaelson of course.

"Kat's right Care, come on you're with your girls now. Have some fun." Elena nudged

"You're right. Here's to a great night." She raised her cosmo earning a clink from her 2 companion's glasses.

After a few cosmo's Caroline had begun to loosen up.

She yanked Elena out to the dancefloor and since they were both wasted, didn't really care that they bumped a few people out of the way.

Katherine amusingly watched her sister and best-friend grind eachother on the dance floor already earning hungry looks from a few guys in the bar.

"Hey Katherine!" Katherine heard her name called and turned to say Bonnie her interior designer making her way over to the booth.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" She smiled. He had liked Bonnie, not only because her style was impeccable but because she somehow reminded her of herself.

"Oh I was going to have a drink with a friend but something came up..." She shrugged

"Hmm.. Got stood up?" Kat shook her head

"Yeah. That asshole begged me for weeks and when I finally agreed to a date, he stands me up." She sighed

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. My sister and friend are out on the dancefloor.. They're wasted." She laughed

"Thanks. I guess that would be better than going home right now." Bonnie shrugged

The girls had eventually came back to the booth and after a couple of shots, everyone got along really well.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay, I have a husband I need to get back to." Katherine smiled

"Boo. You're no fun.." Caroline whined in her drunken state

"I should probably go too, Stefan..is..waiting.." Elena stated through hiccups.

Caroline had someone to go home too. But that someone was probably angry at her and didn't want to speak to her either.

"Want me to drive you Care?" Katherine asked

"Nope. I came here to drink and dance and have fun..and I'm not ready to go home yet." She whined

"Its okay, I'll stay with her and take her home." Bonnie smiled

"Thanks Bon Bon." Caroline smiled pulling her into a hug

"Okay I'll call you later." Kat shook her head and left tugging her twin along.

"So you don't have someone that's waiting up for you?" Bonnie started

"Well yeah...but I don't think he really wants to see me now." She sighed

"And wh-"

"Good evening Bonnie, Caroline..."

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Kol frowned rubbing his head.

"Kol.." Caroline frowned

"How do you two know eachother?" Caroline turned her head to the side.

"Actually we don't." Bonnie responded

"Well not personally...yet." Kol smiled

"And thank god for that." She muttered

"Caroline.. Ready to go?" Bonnie smiled already feeling thr urge to give in to Kol's advances. He was insanely gorgeous.. And that smirk...don't even get her started!

"So soon?" Kol teased

"I'll take her home." Came another voice

"Klaus.." Caroline bit her lip looking toward Klaus who neared the booth eyeing her worringly

"Is that okay Caroline?" Bonnie had to make sure that Caroline was all good before she left.

"Yeah..I'm fine. Thanks Bonnie." She smiled

Bonnie nodded and slid out the booth trying to put as much distance between her and Kol as possible

"Wait up darling!" Kol instantly called following her like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry" Caroline sighed looking at Klaus who grabbed her hand

"Let's go home love." He smiled ushering her out the booth and to the car.

**XXXX**

"Hold on a second there Bonnie..." Kol muttered walking after Bonnie

"What Kol?!" Bonnie scoffed turning around

"I'm afraid we've gotten off on the wrong foot at first, and I'd like to make it up to you.." He smiled

"You want to make it up to me?"

"Can I ?" He pouted

"I don't know.." She shrugged

"You can have my number," she added pulling out a pen and piece of paper from her bag.

"And er..maybe you can." She smiled handing him the page and then got into her car.

He had finally gotten to her! He thought, smiling as he watched he pull off, he opened the page to add the number to his phone. But instead of a number, it read:** 'Go fuck yourself.'**

"I went to Cami's to get drunk and dance.. And now that you're here I'm pretty sure I'm going to get laid too.." She bit her lip before smashing her lips onto his.

"You're drunk love..." Klaus murmured.

"Not really.." She groaned out and invaded his mouth with her tongue. He could taste the alcohol still on her tongue, but he knew she needed this as much as he did so quickly reciprocated the action, placing his hand on her neck, keeping her close to him.

**XXXX**

They had been together for months now and yet she had always somehow surprised him by bringing forth a side of her that he didn't even know existed. He had never seen Caroline so untamed and wild when they had sex before, she easily took control and rode him until they were shaking..dripping wet coming down from the high that had her trembling rolling her eyes backwards and pressing her hands against his chest for support.

He loved watching her come undone.

That alone was enough to send him over the edge. It hadn't been like that ever before with anyone else.

Klaus hummed in contentment cradling the sleeping blonde closer into his embrace relishing in the feeling of her smooth naked back against his chest. His limbs were achingly stiff and sore from the endless sex that took place so he easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope the chapter was okay.**

**Klaroline and Kalijah are my main ships but I do love me some Kennet :)**

**What did you think about sexy sophisticated Bonnie? lol**

**Up next: It can't be sunshine and rainbows for too long. What's a story without a good plot twist?**

**For some of you who have watched the Salaam Namaste movie, you probably know what's coming next, so until then sweethearts ;)**

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 10: Everything changes

**I know I'm late at updating than usual, but things have been hectic. Hope you're not too mad? x_x**

**To make it up to you guys though, this chapter is quite a lenghty one so enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Everything changes**

* * *

"And the award for biggest ego goes to..." Katherine smirked holding up a picture of the ultrasound infront of Kol

"That can't be right...I'm sure they've missed his manhood. Was he laying at a proper angle when they took this picture?" Kol frowned. He refused to believe it was going to be a girl. He even clinged onto the idea that perhaps the doctor had mistakenly missed the baby's penis on the monitor.. As if

"Oh please" Kat snorted

""Kol, just accept defeat and move on." Elijah sighed at his place in the living room.

"Which reminds me, Katerina Miss Bennet called this morning, she said she would meet up with you and Caroline instead." Elijah stated looking at Katherine

Kol's interest had suddenly peaked. And his mind had already gone into overdrive at the mention of Bonnie Bennet.

"Don't even think about it." Kat stated seeing as how Kol had been deep in thought after hearing that she would be with Bonnie later.

"What? I'm thinking about how that darn gynie could mistake my nephew for a girl." He lied

Kol held up the picture and squinted as if to get a proper look at the baby's sex.

"Well if it is a girl, I can tell you now that she is going to bratty like her mother, and whiney like her auntie Bex." Kol smirked earning a scoff from Katherine

"Kol.." Elijah warned

"Now if it were a boy on the other hand, he'd be handsome, charming, a total lady-killer..just like his uncle" Kol grinned thinking about it

"If being a lady killer you mean having Bonnie constantly reject you than I'm pretty sure you're mistaken." Kat smirked

"Miss Bennet?" Elijah had no clue of his younger brother had taken a liking to Miss Bennet.

"Yeah.. Seems like Bonnie won't give him the time of day." Katherine teased a frowning Kol

"Is that so.." Elijah smirked

"Speaking of..you wouldn't happen to have her number by any chance would you.." Kol smirked

"No! Huh uh. She's the best designer in this town and I won't have you hump and dump her resulting in my house looking like a total disaster because my brother in law couldn't keep it in his pants." Katherine fired back

"Come now Katerina, after she has the best night of her entire life consisting of mind blowing sex with me; she'll be on such a high, you're house could make it onto Forbes top 10" he winked

"You mean after you hook up and then you sneak out in the morning.." Kat rolled her eyes

"And Bonnie wouldn't go for you anyway.. She's too smart for that." She added

"She's...a tough one to crack. But never the less, I always get what I want eventually." He smirked

"Now about my neice.. I'm thinking 'Kolette'.."

* * *

The moment she became concious, her head was spinning from the over-indulgance of alcohol beverages she had consumed last night.

For a moment she had forgotten where she was or how the heck she even got here but then it hit her.., the lingering scent of his colonge that surrounded her, reminding her exactly what had happened and where she was.

She reached out for him but groaned realising that he was in fact not beside her. She knew she would have to eventually open her eyes and get up, but just the thought of that alone was enough to make her dizzy.

Sighing she eventually gathered the courage to lift her head from the pillow, a dissaray of soft blonde curls sprawled around her face as she attempted to open her eyes..

The sun shone as bright as it possibly could and Caroline's head felt as if it was going to burst.

Groaning she shoved her head back underneath the comforter.

Caroline had remembered going out with the girls, getting crazy drunk and then coming home with Klaus...which lead to...other activities.

So was relieved that they're were not fighting anymore. She didn't know exactly how to deal with Klaus's moods right now, especially when she herself could barely get out of bed at this point

Hearing a shift followed by a supressed giggle, she looked up to find Klaus himself in the far corner of the room standing behind an easel that held a huge canvas.

"Klaus.." She frowned. She knew it was him but had to make sure given her dizzy and blurry vision.

"Hold still. I'm not quite done yet sweetheart."

Her eyes widened in realisation that he was in fact drawing her in her naked form wrapped in only a white sheet.

"Seriously?"

"I thought I told you not to draw me like I'm one of your french girls" she added

"Nonsense love. You're my only girl." He smirked looking up from the canvas to his muse

Wrapping the sheet tight around her naked form, she managed to get out of bed and walked over to where he stood infront of the easel.

He had painted a portrait of her asleep in their bed with only a sheet covering her most delicate parts.

She had to give him credit though, she looked beautiful in the portrait. And if she was honest, she knew she was not that beautiful, especially not when she was hungover.

Standing behind him and admiring the painting she dropped her head to his shoulder, holding on to the thin cloth wrapped around her body.

"Its beautiful." She sighed

"Yes well, I've got a beautiful muse.." He smiled

"That, and I love the afterglow you have after we have sex, couldn't pass up that opportunity now could I?" He smirked

"Ha. More like hangover afterglow." She groaned.

She hadn't missed the 'sex' comment.

Yes ofcourse it was sex what else would it be?

Well maybe Caroline didn't want to feel like a Genevieve substitute having cheap sex with Klaus.

Maybe she wanted to be Caroline, the woman he made love to.

As if sensing her internal debate, Klaus turned around placing his fingers on her temples as he rubbed soothing circles on them

"Does your head hurt a lot?" He frowned

"A little. But its bearable." She half smiled

"Should I call Katerina and cancel the shopping trip then?"

"No."

"I just need a shower and I'll be better." She smiled giving him a chaste kiss and then scurrying out the bedroom.

Klaus shook his head and chuckled. He smirked knowingly that Caroline would never pass up a shopping trip. It was fascinating though, he never paid attention to most things. In all honesty, he sucked at paying attention in general..but he never failed to noticed things about Caroline, even the little things.

Like how she took her coffee in the mornings, how her nose would scrunch up when she was annoyed, how she would bite her lip when she was nervous, how the entire house would sparkle when she started a stress cleaning session. All these little mediocre things is what kept him intrigued with her and he could not for the life of him, comprehend as to how it had gotten to him so much.

'Love is just a weakness' Mikeal would preech to them growing up in that horrid household that was his so called 'family home'.

And despite his strong hatred for Mikeal, that was the knowledge he had grown up with, it was his way of life..all that he knew.

He knew he told her he loved her, but even she knew that he had no idea what he was talking about.

Klaus was selfish and strived in always getting what he wants, and he wanted Caroline. He just didn't know why.

Despite all that, she did make a lovely subject, he thought looking back to his painting.

Klaus had never painted for 'fun' he would paint for clients, for his family, but never for himself. Whenever he thought about keeping a painting, he would just give in to the fact that he needed to pay the bills and keep the roof over his head. Not to mention the gallery that he had always dreamed of opening. So every painting he painted, had been sold.

But this painting was another story..

This was Caroline in all her afterglow glory.

She was a vision with the white sheet around her.

No one would set their sights on this painting but him. The thought of Caroline hanging half naked in someone's living room just didn't sit well with him.

He glanced up to see Caroline re-enter the room wrapped in a towel, looking a bit more refreshed and less pale from earlier.

"That was quick.." He noted

"Yes well, since you always seem to interrupt my showers with your...'activities', we always end up taking longer than expected." She snorted

"Hmm.. If I do recall you love my 'activites'. Especially when I work them on you.." He said lowly pulling her toward him so that her back was flush against his chest as he inhaled in her shampoo scent that was like a drug to him.

"Yes..well..I uh," She murmured as he began to kiss and nip at her neck right under her ear at the spot he knew drove her crazy.

"Do you have 10 minutes..." He teased continuing his assaults to her neck, his grip on her hips tightening.

"..yes," she gasped dropping the towel as it fell to her ankles. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she pressed her naked body flush against his smooth hard chest.

Feeling her full plump breasts press against him, he lost it.

Klaus lifted Caroline up, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing all the paints and brushes off the nearby table and then placed her onto it.

He could feel himself growing harder at her gasps and moans as he ravished her neck,with his hand moving south to her aching wet core.

"Klaus.." She gasped feeling him touch her in all the right places..

"Klaus!" Suddenly she pushed him back and then ran out of the bedroom as fast as her feet could carry her.

Klaus frowned in confusion as to what the hell had just happened.

Did he hurt her?

He immediately walked out and heard the sounds of what seemed to be Caroline throwing up in the bathroom.

And then he remembered she had still been hung over.

Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around her crouching and naked form that knelt at the toilet emptying her stomach's contents.

He held up her hair and rubbed her back as she threw up the last of what seemed to be last night's cosmo's.

"I'm officially swearing off hard liquor till the new year.." She sighed flushing the toilet and then going to the basin to rinse out her mouth

"I'll go make you some breakfast. A nice big greasey one that'll cure that hangover in a jiff." He winked and then walked out to get started on the breakfast.

Sighing Caroline opened the cabinet to look for some asprin that might help with her pounding head and maybe something for the nausea.

Rumagging through the pills, she stopped as her eyes landed on a box of tampons causing her to still for quite a while doing as she did the math in her head.

She was suppose to have her monthy visit already, but she hadn't...

Before freaking, she tried to think about the entire situation thoroughly, before jumping to conclusions and giving herself a heart attack.

Ever since she started taking the pill, her period hadn't been as it was before so she was still adjusting to her new regular cycle which explained the late period.., And the nausea and vomitting had to be a result from the excessive alcohol she had last night at the bar... Right?

Sighing in relief she got the asprin and shut the cabinet door leaving behind the tampons she didn't need with good reason, and those crazy thoughts of being pregnant too.

* * *

"What! have you lost your passion for fashion over night? That dress is horrible Care. Take it off and burn it." Katherine stated wide eyed at her blonde friend who came out of the dressing room with, according to Katherine; the ugliest dress she had ever seen.

"I'm just not feeling it today Kat." She sighed going back in to change. It hadn't been too long ago when she was crouched down puking her guts out. Klaus's greasey breakfast had seemed to do the trick, but her head had still been hurting so excuse the shit out of her if she wasn't on her A game today.

"She's right, with the amount of shots she threw down last night...phew! I'm amazed she can even walk today." Bonnie giggled

"This dress is stupid!" Caroline sighed giving up from her ample attempts to unzip the dress.

Sighing in defeat she stomped out of the changing room and sat down next to Kat and Bonnie who was suppose to be giving her advice as she WAS SUPPOSE to be modelling the dresses for them.

"Here.." Kat sighed unzipping the dress for her and then got up grabbing a nice little red number that she handed to Caroline

"Go try this on." She winked

"Are you sure that's a dress? Its so...short." Bonnie frowned

"Well that's the whole idea isn't it. A dress makes no sense unless it inspires him to want to take it off you." Kat smirked

"Now go.." She added pushing Caroline back into the dressing room and closing the curtain.

"So Kol.." Bonnie began

"He didn't crazy phone stalk you right...?" Kat asked worried at the sudden mention of Kol from Bonnie no less.

"God no. Why? did you give him my number?" Bonnie turned red.

"Why..should I have given him your number..?." Kat frowned. She thought Bonnie hated Kol, but judging from the looks Bonnie had given off whenever she spoke about him Katherine had doubts.

"Er no. No I was just saying that his so annoying." She quickly dismissed

"Yeah.." Kat frowned and eyed Bonnie knowingly.

She knew that Kol was intrigued by Bonnie, hell he was intrigued by anything with a vagina. But usually after being turned down he wouldn't be a sore looser..he would move on almost immdiately to the next best thing and Katherine could not understand why Kol had still been asking about Bonnie after she had turned him down ample times before. Yes she was a fucking guru at reading people.

"You like him." Katherine noted

"What?! No! Of course not." Bonnie stated looking anywhere but at Katherine

"Hmm." Kat snorted

"His annoying and infuriating and forward not to mention his perveted ways!" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"And yet at the mention of him calling you, you turn red as a tomato?" Kat observed

Bonnie had no comeback and just stared at Katherine, mouth slightly agape.

"And... How about this one?" Caroline asked rescuing Bonnie from Katherine having overheard the entire conversation.

* * *

After an eventful day of shopping, the girls retired to Kat's since Bonnie had wanted to confirm the type of wood Katherine wanted for the shelves in the nursery.

Caroline tagged along since she had been ever so eager to see the house as well, although it was far from finished.

"So this is where the shelves will be.. Imagine how great it'll look when the light hits it from the window." Bonnie smiled. It had been one of her many tactics of persuasion.

Naturally she would always like to give her clients a feel of the room. Make them see what she saw and perhaps even exaggerate a little sometimes. It after all paid off at the end of the day.

"Its going to look great." Caroline smiled looking at her copy of the ultrasound of baby Mikealson.

"I must say Bon Bon.. You do you know stuff." Katherine smirked

"That's because she's the best of the best.." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Kol." Bonnie sighed trying to hide the hint of excitement in her voice at seeing him

"Hello Bonnie. Nice to see you again." He smiled

"I can't say its nice to see you.. Because then I would be lying." She rolled her eyes

"Well...I'm just going to go show Care the new closet space in my room" Katherine stated awkwardly before yanking Caroline and leaving Bonnie and Kol alone in the nursery much to Bonnie's irritation.

"Don't break anything Kol!." Katherine called out from the passage

"The only thing that's going to break is my heart if you don't go out with me Friday night." He looked at Bonnie

"Smooth, although its not going to get you that date.. Sorry." She turned to leave

But Kol was faster, he grabbed onto her arm pulling her flush against him.

Bonnie hadn't expected the close proximity and all the heat it would stir up in her making her cheeks red.

"You know Bonnie; us Mikealsons can be quite persistent.. Perhaps you won't indulge me on Friday night, but I'll keep coming back, showing up, asking you everyday if I have to until you agree to go out with me on a date." He smirked

Bonnie sighed in defeat knowing full well that Kol would indeed hound her until she agreed to a date. It was written all over his stupid gorgeous face along with that annoyingly sexy smirk.

"Fine!"

He grinned triumphantly before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. Kol hadn't missed the redness of her cheeks at the moment of contact.

She knew Kol was hot and everything but he was a bad boy.. And bad boys, well they don't end well. At least in most of her cases.

Supressing a sigh, she held her head high and turned leaving the nursery trying to get away from him as soon as possible.

Opening the door she was met with Katherine and Caroline who quickly scurried away as if they had not been standing behind the door listening to their entire conversation.

She stommped in their direction until she found them in Katherine's bedroom pretending to be oblivious to the fact that they had been eavesdropping.

Judging by the scowl on Bonnie's face Caroline held her hands up in surrender while Kat just chuckled

"So... What are you going to wear friday?"

* * *

Friday night had come too quickly much to Bonnie's dislike which had meant her date with Kol Mikealson was about to happen.

She couldn't say she wasn't nervous, she'd be lying. And although Bonnie seemed like she was use to dealing with guys like Kol all the time, it was merely just a front she put up to keep them away in general.

**Don't be nervous, and if he tries anything I'll feed him his balls. **

**Goodluck ;) **

**-Kat**

She sighed reading a text she received from Kat a few minutes ago. Kol's persistance had gotten her into this predicament. She hadn't a clue as to where they were going, but Bonnie had laid out some ground rules making it clear that if there were any signs of naked women or poles, she was leaving.

At 7:30 pm Kol had shown up to her front door with flowers no less.

"Thank you." She murmured before taking the flowers into the kitchen to get them into some water.

"You look stunning darling." Kol smirked ushering Bonnie out the apartment

"Whatever.." She sighed

Kol had been on his A game tonight. He really wanted to impress Bonnie, but he had no clue of where to start. It brought him back to the dreadful afternoon he had spent with his brothers...

***A few hours earlier***

**"Take her flowers. Women like flowers." Klaus smirked**

**"Have you ever gotten Caroline flowers?" Kol argued**

**Klaus opened his mouth to answer but hesitated. No he had never gotten her flowers come to think of it.**

**"That's what I thought." Kol sighed**

**"Well you're good looking and a Mikealson no doubt.. Women come easily little brother." Klaus winked at Kol**

**"There is far more to life than just your body and looks. Cultivate your mind Kol, Bonnie seems like quite the intellectual." Elijah stated**

**"He wants to take the girl out Elijah, not bore her to death." Klaus sighed**

**Kol hardly ever came o his older brothers for advice especially regarding women.**

**Since he could remember, women came all too willingly so he never really worked on putting in any effort on the wooing, wine and dining.**

**He figured that coming to Klaus and Elijah was the best idea for now since they're were both in relationships so they could perhaps give him some tips.**

**He was wrong.**

**His brothers were fucking clueless.**

**Elijah was married to one of the most scariest women Kol had ever met and yet it seemed as if Elijah had no clue about these things at all.**

**Klaus was living with Caroline who might he say was OCD on another level, but alas.. Klaus too was in the dark when it came to wooing.**

**"If he takes any advice from you.. That date will not end well." They all heard Caroline say coming into the living room chuckling as she took her place next to Klaus.**

**"Well Elijah might've been onto something but seriously guys.. Flowers?" Katherine rolled her eyes coming in soon after her bestie. She sat on Elijah's lap facing a disheartend Kol who just shrugged into the couch further.**

**"You make me sound so unromantic.." Klaus frowned at Caroline**

**"That's because you are unromantic.." Caroline shook her head before looking back to Kol**

**"Do you know what Bonnie likes?" She asked**

**"Should I know?" He frowned**

**Katherine sighed**

**"Of course dummy!. How will you impress her when you have no clue on what she likes?"**

**"Well Bonnie's a total foodie for sushi, so that should help you score some brownie points." Caroline added**

**"And she's smart too.. So the mind cultivation wouldn't be a bad idea either.." Katherine winked**

**"What? Am I suppose to read the encyclopedia before my date that happens to be in 3 or so hours?!" Kol shrieked**

**"Don't be ridiculous Kol. I merely insinuated that you try to connect with her on a level that is.. More than something physical." Elijah stated**

**"And that is why... I married not only the hottest brother, but the smartest one too." Katherine grinned**

**Caroline couldn't help but relate to what Elijah had been saying. She wouldn't deny that she had Klaus shared a connection, but he never tried to connect with her on a level that was not physical. They'd have plenty of sex and yes they'd have their talks.. But Klaus hadn't been spontaneous in a long while. Hell, the last spontaneous thing Klaus ever did was coming up with the idea of moving in together.**

**Klaus glanced next to him to see Caroline deep in thought after Elijah's comment. He didn't have to be telepathic to know what was going through her mind.**

**He knew she wanted more, and perhaps he could give it to her, he smirked as an idea popped into his head.**

**"You guys are hopeless." Kol groaned getting up to leave.**

***End of flashback***

"Sushi?" Bonnie asked

"Don't you like sushi?" He frowned hoping Caroline had gotten her facts in order or he was in deep shit as they pulled up to a little place in the south side of New Orleans known for the best sushi in town.

"I love sushi." She smiled

Okay.. So far he was onto a good start Bonnie thought. She hoped the sushi thing was a mere coincidence so that they'd actually have something in common, but if he had actually gone out of his way to do some homework on her, she was even more pleased.

After the waiteress handed them their menus, Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the frowned face of Kol who looked at the menu as if it were foreign language.

"Need some help?" She offered

"Er.. No I'm good darling." He quickly recovered and just clinged to the idea of ordering whatever it was she was going to have.

"So are you ready to order?" The waiteress asked returning to their little booth in the much secluded part of the resturant.

It was obvious that Kol never had sushi before in his life, so Bonnie decided to take the intiative to order first.

"Just bring us the platter for 2 but I'd like the spicy tuna rolls instead of the unagi.." Bonnie smiled handing back the menu's to the waiteress who jotted down the order

Kol just sat there not knowing what to say next.

She called his bluff for not knowing anything about sushi so impressing her so far had been a total bust.

"So have you always wanted to be an interior decorator?" He opted for the first and most baisc thing he could think of for now and hoped the conversation would just flow smoothly after.

"Yes..and No. Throughout highschool I was very much into art and design so when I got a scholarship to study at an art institute I basically threw myself in my work and well..the rest is history." She smiled

"Its quite impressive at your age darling I must say.. And for a young woman no doubt."

"Why is that impressive just because I'm a woman..? Are women not complex enough to be intellectual and sexual beings?" She frowned

"Darling..you took that out of context." Kol responded and then sighed in relief as the waiteress came back to their table with the food.

First of all, Kol had never sushi before so he hadn't been well equipped with the chopsticks since that was the only untensil on the table.

He also didn't want to look like a complete idiot infront of Bonnie who seemed to be quite the expert in handling her chopsticks.

Kol looked down to his plate, hoped for the best and dished out.

Bonnie watched Kol amusingly as he managed to dunk a california roll into the wasabi making sure to coat every part of it before throwing it into his mouth

"You might not want to do that.." Bonnie gaped

Kol's eyes went wide as the burning sensation took its toll on his mouth.

"Fuck." He coughed trying to cool his mouth down with the sharp intakes of air he took.

"Have some water.." Bonnie handed him a glass of water that the waiteress brought over after seeing all the comotion from Kol's attempt to cool his burning mouth down.

After a few gulps he managed to get it under control.

"Wasabi is suppose to be consumed in portions because its quite..hot." Bonnie laughed

"I thought it was a bloody avocado dip or something." He scowled knowing how much of a panzy he looked now infront of Bonnie who was at least trying to suppress her laughter.

"I'm sorry. I wanted tonight to be perfect so I brought you here because you liked sushi and I just wanted to impress you..what an epic fail that was." Kol sighed

Bonnie hadn't expected to actually like Kol after this date but he had managed to surprise her. The wasabi incident was actually adorably cute than unimpressive if she was being honest.

She took her finger and reached over to wiped a little smudge of the green wasabi paste that was on the corner of his lips. Kol went rigid and was a taken aback with her actions

"It is perfect." She smiled

This woman was surely something else he thought as he beamed back at her

"Now please enlighten me on what the heck everything is in this plate before I put something firey hot in my mouth again."

* * *

It was a little after 11pm after they left Kat and Elijah's and Caroline notcied Klaus driving in a completely opposite direction of their house.

"The house is not anywhere near here you know.." She frowned

"Yes I do. But the night is still young. I want to show you something." He smiled

He hadn't forgotten the look on her face when she had what looked to be an internal battle with herself after Elijah's comment about having a connection that was more than something physical.

He just wanted to show her that he could in fact be spontaneous about more than coming up with an idea of living together so he made a few calls and arranged a little something for her.

Intrigued, Caroline nodded and laid back into the passenger seat as he drove them further down the road.

**XXXX**

"Close your eyes.." He whispered

Giggling she sighed closing her eyes, eager to find out where the hell they were.. They had pulled up outside what had seemed to be a warehouse of some sort near the bayside of New Orleans. But now she was told to close her eyes until they were inside

"No peeking." He warned

She heard a strange sound like a generator of some sort being switched on and wrecked her brain as to where the hell they could have been. Annoyed at the time that passed and her eyes still being closed, she really wanted to look now and was about to yell at him when she heard him speak again.

"Open your eyes Caroline.." He whispered as he took his place behind her again.

And slowly she opened her eyes eagerly to see the so called 'surprise' Klaus wanted to show her.

"Oh my god.."

Klaus smiled at her reaction. He knew she would like it.

There infront of her stood a what seemed to be carnival rides stocked and squeezed next to eachother, all lit up and ready to be tested.

"How..." Caroline started

"I know a guy who used to run a carnival gigg in LA, sold him a few paintings that got delivered here. He used this warehouse to store some of the equipment,rides and paintings whenever he travelled so. Here we are." He smiled

Caroline was baffled.

It was like her 12 year old self's dream come true. She couldn't believe Klaus had done this, and here she was this morning thinking how he would never be spontaneuos again..

She held onto his hand slowly with hers, lacing their fingers so that they were intertwined.

Looking towards Klaus for some sort of approval which he smirked viciously taking his jacket off, Caroline wasted no time in removing her shoes before running to the first thing she could get on which happened to be the merry go round.

Caroline loved horses.

Even fake ones with poles through them that you could get onto as it turned to a phony old tune.

She got onto a horse and held on tight as Klaus started up the ride and then joining her soon after.

Her laughs were like music to his ears.

He had never thought he'd seen anything more beautiful than Caroline laughing as the lights from the ride caused omnious glows on her angelic face.

Even though the distance between them was merely a horse, Klaus couldn't be away from her for too long, so he decided to share her horse instead. Scooting over, she turned around so that she faced his front and didn't waste anytime before attacking his lips letting him know how much she appreciated the effort that he made after all.

Klaus was filled with such contentment as to how on point he had been in deciding to bring her here.

He in fact brought her here so that she could see there was more to them than just sex.

He knew that now, and he was no longer denying it.

* * *

The next morning seemed to come in full swing full of contentment and promise.

Despite all the meetings she had shceduled for the day starting with the mayor, Caroline had been on cloud nine after the little adventure she had last night. Not to mention the mind-blowing sex after.

She was seated in the mayor's office waiting on him to arrive not even bothered or irritated by the fact that he was an hour late already.

After sending out a few quick emails from her phone, she sighed in relieved when the mayor finally decided to make an appearance.

"Caroline, forgive me I was held up in meetings with the council all morning that I haven't even had the time for breakfast. You don't mind do you?" He asked holding up a bag of take-out

"No of course not." She smiled

"Its not a lot of things we need to go over so I'll be brief." He stated opening the stilofoam container which contained some sort of seafood paella with prawns, mussels and calamari.

"The event for halloween is coming up and given the success of Mr Gerards party, I would personally have you handle it." He added between mouth-fulls of food.

Caroline was about to reply when that smell of seafood hit her like a ton of bricks.

She immediately felt nauseas and excused herself before she ended up decorating the mayor's office with her puke containing this morning's breakfast.

After relieving herself of what seemed to be the last bit of bile vomit from her mouth, she sighed sinking to the floor with her head in her hands.

She was sick.

But this wasn't any type of average sick.

This was the kind of sick that happened in the mornings.

Who was she kidding? That hangover was clearly not responsible for this mornings puke sesh.

After managing to gather the strength to confirm with the mayor, she shut down in her car and bawled her eyes out for hours until she came to a decision.

She picked up her phone and dialled the only person she thought could help her right now.

"Hey Caroline."

"Hey could you maybe pick up something for me.. But you can't tell anyone about it. Please." She sighed

"Er..sure. Is everything okay? You sound off.."

Caroline said nothing but just sighed

"I need you to go to the pharmacy.."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"A pregnancy test."

**XXXX**

The minutes felt as if it were dragging almost as if it were on purpose to add on to her impending anxiety.

Caroline was so thankful Klaus would not be home till later tonight, she didn't know exactly how she would face him at this point.

Her hair was tied in a messy bun, her make up ruined with the tears that threatend to fall, down her pale tear-streaked cheeks.

Bonnie sat alongside her with a firm hold on her hands for support. As they both sat on the floor looking up to the counter that held the stick that could change her life forever.

She hadn't said anything because she knew Caroline's mind was anywhere but here right now.

Hearing the *beep* of the timer on her phone go off Caroline jerked in shock before swallowing hard. She made no effort to get up from the floor so Bonnie got up to look at the stick instead.

"Well... What does it say?" Caroline asked biting her lip

"You're pregnant Caroline."

Caroline had the wind knocked out of her and felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Whatever calm demeanor she had going this morning was long gone and replaced with the freaking the fuck out demeanor.

She started cursing and then pacing, and then pacing and cursing.

"Caroline...calm down." Bonnie tried to get her to stop

"Calm down?! How can I be calm Bonnie? I'm.." She couldn't even bring herself to say it. Because saying it would meant that it was real.

It was real but she wasn't even ready to accept that fact yet.

"I'm on the pill.. How did this even happen." Caroline sighed

"Well...if you don't take it consistently and at a fixed time everyday then it doesn't work to its full effect.." Bonnie added

"But I always ta-" Caroline hesitated and then actually thought about it.

She had taken her pill every morning after her shower and yesterday morning, after her shower..she couldn't even kiss Klaus properly before running to the bathroom to puke out her guts because of the excessive alcohol...did she puke out the pill as well? Was it even possible?

"Maybe we should call Kat?" Bonnie suggested

"No. We can't. She doesn't need this stress, and.. She would kill Klaus." Caroline sighed causing Bonnie to frown in confusion

"Why?"

"... He doesn't want kids Bonnie." Caroline started crying

"A lot of people say that, but then change their minds after actually having a child. He might suprise you Caroline." Bonnie tried to reassure her

"Maybe-" Bonnie started but was then interrupted by the beeper of her phone.

"You have somewhere important to be so you should probably get going.." Caroline muttered lowly without any expression on her face.

"No.. It can wait." Bonnie shrugged

"Bonnie its fine. I actually just want to be alone right now.."

"Okay.. But if you need anything, anything at all...just call me okay?" Bonnie smiled at her

"Yeah.."

Caroline remained crouched down next to the bath tub with her legs held tightly against her chest. She sat there for hours probably unable to move.

Thoughts about Klaus and telling him clouding her thoughts making her heart beat so wildly that she thought she would go into cardiac arrest.

She had always wanted kids at a much later stage in life.

But then she met Klaus, and he didn't want kids so she didn't exactly know how she felt about it now..

She also didn't deny the little thrill she felt of having a human life growing inside of her that was a piece of her and Klaus.

The only thing that plagued her mind now, was how exactly she was going to break the news to Klaus when he got home...

* * *

"So the extra 5 paintings would need to be done by the end of the week for collection." Lexi muttered lowly expecting a negative comment from Klaus.

Instead she was met by a grinnig Klaus who agreed and nodded prefusely.

"Did you hear what I said?" She frowned

"5 painting..end of the week. Got it" he winked

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Klaus.." Lexi teased but knew it must have had something to do with Caroline. She hadn't been in the dark about Klaus's infatuation with the blonde. She was actually happy for her client to see that a woman was having such a positive influence on him.

"If that is all Lexi.. I'd like to get home." He smirked

"To Caroline." She teased

"Goodnight Lexi." Klaus chuckled leaving her office.

It was sometime after 10pm when Klaus arrived at the house. Usually Caroline would meet him at the door and pepper him with kisses and hugs but that certainly was not the case.

It had been late and he knew she ample amounts of meetings today so he figured she was probably tired and in bed fast asleep already.

However when he reached the bedroom, he frowned seeing that it seemed to be vaccant and the bed unslept in.

"Caroline?" He called out but heard no response

"Sweetheart?" He walked into the living room and found no Caroline

Eventually he reached the bathroom where he found Caroline crouched down next to the bath tub holding on to something. She looked pale and her face remained expressionless.

"Caroline?" He knelt down next to her

"What's wrong love?" He frowned trying to get some sort of response from her but he got nothing.

He looked down to her hands that held some sort of stick device

"What's this sweetheart?" He really had no clue as to what it was she was holding and what it even did

Caroline's tears began to fall yet again.

"Hey..hey. Talk to me love." He enveloped his arms around her as she cried onto his chest

Caroline sucked in a breathe before she looked up to see his face that was full of concern

She had to tell him. He had a right to know, even if he didn't want this at all..

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Thoughts, suggestions and comments?**

**Review Review Review**

**Xx**


	11. Chapter 11: Where are we going?

**AN: I know some of you might have hated the idea of a preggie Caroline, but that's the entire point of the fic. If you don't like it no one's forcing you to read it. And for all those who have followed, fave'd and reviewed, thank you for your continuous support!**

**Chapter 11: Where are we going? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

"What" He muttered afraid he might have misheard her.

"I'm pregnant." She croaked, tears welled up in her red eyes.

"What?! Are you sure..." He frowned.

Caroline saw the colour drain from Klaus's face as soon as he actually comprehended exactly what she had said.

She sniffled and nodded unable to even speak.

"Completely sure..?" He muttered

"Yes. I took the test twice, and it was positive both times Nik." She sighed annoyed that even asked that.

"Fuck!" Klaus growled getting up from his knelt position and started pacing the bathroom.

He was at a loss of what to do exactly. He didn't want this, he didn't want a baby.

"How could you do this?!" He exclaimed

"How could I do this?" She fired back shocked as to how he had turned the whole thing onto her and actually blaming her for this.

"I mean.. How did this happen?! We always use protection. You were on the pill and.." He stated continuing to pace the bathroom trying to think of a way to deal with this which he came up blank.

"And what Nik? You know protection's not always a 100%" she sighed

Klaus couldn't stop pacing. He feared that if he stood still, the reality that Caroline was pregnant with...'their' child would catch up to him and bite him in the ass. He wasn't ready for that. He didn't want children at all. Hadn't he told her that from the very beginning? He thought.

Caroline sighed with her head in her hands as she watched Klaus pace back and forth not saying anything but clearly in some sort of deranged conflict with himself. She was about to snap him out of it when he suddenly came to a halt and turned to look at her.

"Get rid of it." He muttered

"What?" She gasped

"Get rid of it. You don't want this kid, nor do I. Let's kill it." He murmured lowly.

She didn't know why she had set expections on Klaus's reaction. She somehow clung to the idea that Klaus would not exactly be thrilled, but would be accepting of the news and the baby. But hearing him actually state those words.. It broke her heart.

"The word is abortion Nik."

"We need an abortion. Don't say kill it." She grimaced

Caroline was never judgemental against people who indulged in abortion, but she wasn't quite sure if that was something she could actually do. Perhaps it was because of the fact that she hadn't ever imagined of being in such a predicament. She had a plan.. That by 26 she'd be married with a 1 and a 1/2 children, a big house with the white picket fence and everything.

He was right in saying she didn't want a baby, but that was before she had found out she was actually pregnant. Knowing this now had changed everything.

Caroline loved Klaus, that she knew for a fact. But also knowing this, would it mean she'd have to choose between keeping the baby or keeping Klaus?

"What difference does it make what we call it?. We've got to do what has to be done. Let's go now, I'll come with you." He stated before walking out leaving a distraught Caroline in his wake who sunk further onto the ground, hoping for some sort of relief to the conflicting emotions that were stirring within her heart.

* * *

"I'll stay here." Klaus stated pulling up outside the local hospital with an anxious Caroline seated in the passenger seat.

"You won't come with me?" She frowned

"You know me.. Hospitals and doctors and-" he sighed

"Fine." She stated before yanking off the seatbelt and walking into the buiding.

It wasn't that she hated hospitals, it was just that it always had that smell of medicine. The smell stirred a few memories she'd much like to forget. She thought of the time when she broke her arm falling off a tree and landed up in hospital.

It literally took her parents a couple of hours to actually make it to the hospital due to their 'busy schedules'. As a child she somehow thought it was her fault that her parents hardly spent time with her. But growing up and maturing into a young adult she had gone through some things. Things that could make Caroline see that she was never the one at fault when it came to not getting their affections. They were just neglectful parents

The thought alone made her feel somewhat hypocritcal. Here she was thinking back to the times of her parents negligence when she was in fact here to have an abortion.

She wasn't exactly 'mother of the year' either.

Reaching the reception desk, the kind nurse took her details and sent her to the maternity ward where the doctor would see her.

"Caroline Forbes?"

She heard her name being called and then followed another nurse into a room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse smiled

It was a joint examination room. There were two beds on either side with one bed hooked up to a machine that had a screen, clearly being occupied by a brunette woman who looked almost 5 months pregnant. The nurse had been what looked to be starting up the machine and monitor, most likely for an ultrasound.

Yes maybe she would have preffered a private room with a private doctor, but she didn't have medical aid, nor did she have the money to dish out on private appointments... So a public hospital would do for now.

"Caroline?" She heard an all too familiar voice call out

"Enzo?" She gasped seeing him in his Doctor lab coat no doubt. What were the chances...

"What are you doing here?" He frowned. He was completely shocked. Not only to see the blonde beauty again, but in the maternity ward no doubt.

"I uh.." She muttered still processing the fact that Enzo was HER doctor.. Out of all people, seriously?.

"Doctor, Mrs Summers is ready for you." The nurse interjected before Caroline could respond.

"Yes of course. I'll be with you in a moment Caroline. You can have a seat." He smiled at her and then walked over to the other bed where Mrs Summers and her huge belly laid.

Enzo had always wondered about Caroline and whether she was still hung up on Klaus. But the look in her eye whenever she saw Klaus was all the more reason he had left in the first place.

Yes he really liked her, but he was no ones second choice, even if she was beautiful.

Caroline sat on the opposite bed waiting for Enzo to get done with Mrs Summers. To say she felt awkward was an understatement. Caroline had to sit and watch Enzo, the guy she had last seen in a couple months who liked her now here and happened to be her doctor. Despite the awkwardness, she couldn't help but find herself so intrigued by the ultrasound process that was about to take place, even if she knew that wasn't something she would be going for after today..

"And how are we feeling today?" He asked the woman

"Excellent." She beamed

"Its fascinating to watch you know." Enzo stated turning to Caroline who just half smiled.

This wasn't helping her at all.. She thought.

"After 5 months, your baby responds to voices. Look his responding to us.." Enzo smiled moving the wand over Mrs Summer's belly as all 4 occupants in the room's gazes were fixed onto the screen. Caroline could make out the form of the 5 month old boy who had moved after hearing Enzo speak.

"There you see the hands taking shape, you can't see the legs because the body's in the way. But I'm sure you can feel the legs." Enzo smiled down to Mrs Summers who grinned in agreement

"Oh yes. His quite the kicker." She giggled

"And...there, you can see your baby's heart beating." Enzo stated as Caroline and Mrs Summers both looked onto the screen where a moving blop continued to beat in the chest of the baby boy.

"His so beautiful..oh I think I'm going to cry." Mrs Summers sniffled as her eyes started to well up in tears at the sight of her very first child on the screen.

"Well baby's healthy and growing so is mummy. So I'd say we're all good. Would you like the print outs?"

"Yes. I can't wait to go home and show my husband." Mrs Summers grinned.

And there Caroline sat as the entire scene unfolded infront of her.

She watched the heart beat of another life inside a woman. She even heard the fact that Mrs Summers had been lucky enough to go home to a husband who wanted to have this baby with her.

"Well. I'll send your reports tomorrow, but everything seems to be going perfectly." Enzo stated writing a few things down in Mrs Summers folder and then handing her the pictures of the ultrasound.

"Thank you Doctor. Bye." She smiled at Enzo and then Caroline before she made her way out the room along with the nurse who had left Caroline now alone with Enzo in the exam room.

"Its been many years and yet everytime I see a new life.. I'm amazed. Life giving birth to life; its really extraordinary." He smiled taking a seat next to the bed Caroline had been seated on.

"But when its conceived, it isn't a new life..just a part of your body." She muttered

"Well..that depends on your view-point I guess." He shrugged

"l believe that it's a new life from the moment of conception. But, maybe l'm just old-fashioned.

So tell me, how come you're here ?" He asked

Perhaps he had a little glint of hope that she was here to see him and tell him she had finally gotten over Klaus.. And then again as a doctor's point of view, he was worried.

"I'm pregnant." She replied

"Wow.. Uh, congratulations. I didn't know you and Klaus got married.." He stated eyebrows raised. Of course she hadn't come here for him. Why would he even attempt to think about it.

Caroline was pregnant! Was it Klaus's? Of course it was. She did leave him for Klaus as he recalled.

"I need an abortion." She sighed

It was enough to make Enzo understand exactly what was going on. He felt truly sorry for her, even though he didn't even know if this is what she really wanted. Even after she had witnessed Mrs Summers ultrasound. And yet Enzo also couldn't help the rage he felt at Klaus as well. Here Caroline was ready to have a abortion and the father of the child wasn't even present. Did he not care about her enough to want to be here for her through the procedure.

"Where is Klaus?" Enzo asked

Caroline just breathed out slowly and lowered her head in shame. It somehow annoyed her that Enzo would think he had be proven right in saying Klaus was a temporary happiness. She didn't want to believe that, she couldn't. But after this morning's events, she started having second guesses.

Enzo didn't agree with abortion and felt that every child whether it be a foetus or a fully formed baby should live. But that didn't mean it clouded his moral ethics of his practise. He was here to provide a service to the public and not to judge.

"Don't worry Caroline. With the laser technology you won't feel any pain. It'll be done in 15 minutes." He stated getting up, ushering her to lay down on the bed.

Well if Klaus wasn't going to be showing up, she was somewhat glad she had Enzo with her. It was a terrible process and she didn't want to be alone.

"You just relax okay?" He assured her resting his hand on hers

Caroline laid flat on her back as she turned her head to the side and sucked in a breath.

She really wished Klaus had been here with her.

* * *

"Dammit.." Bonnie gasped breathlessly.

A thin beam of sweat covering her forehead and neck after the vigarous activites that had just taken place.

"I was so not going to do that.. I was going to make you wait like 40 days or something.." She sighed catching her breath

"I was actually going to wait too... But then I remembered, I'm a Mikealson." Kol smirked pulling a heated Bonnie flush against him as their intertwined body's came down from the high they had both received and were now basking in the glorious sex after glow.

Kol felt the tiredness from his body slowly taking over and knew that he would be out soon. But he had fought aimlessly to keep his eyes open to make sure this was real. To see Bonnie Bennet laying next to him with that glorious smile in her glorious after glow and just fucked hair.

She looke wild and untamed and yet a breathless warmth flowed from her. When she smiled at him, it was as if she were assuring him that there was no one else in the world she wanted to see.

Sighing in contempt he draped his arm around her as if to keep her by his side throughout his slumber and slowly drifted off to sleep.

This had only been the third or fourth date and already she had fallen into his bed, Bonnie wanted to punch herself in the face.

After what seemed to be a few minutes or so, turning to her side she found a sleeping Kol curled up next to her with a heavy arm draped lazily around her torso.

The strangest thing about the encounter is that point somewhere now in the wee hours of the morning where the magic wears off.

Maybe it's when those first birds start chirping and the reality of the event has set in. Or maybe it's when you're lying next to Kol Mikealson of all people.

Bonnie didn't think she could face the awkward 'I kinda want you to leave' conversation over strong black coffee in nothing but his shirt. Besides that, she also had an early morning meeting with Katherine. She did what any level-headed person would do in this situation; she got out.

Slowly she managed to release herself from underneath his strong hold.

Then came the hardest part; looking for her clothes. She managed to pull on her dress, find her heels and just before she could even put on her panties, she saw Kol's form stir in the bed.

She instantly froze and slowly shoved the panties into her purse instead. Deciding it was much safer and wiser to put her heels on outside to avoid making any noise that would wake Kol up.

Before she took her leave however, she found herself stuck onto her spot looking over at Kol who slept so soundly. She kept questioning herself; 'was this the right thing to do?'

'Yes it was' her subconcious would snap. If this had been her apartment, Kol would probably have left her in the wee hours of the morning as well. So technically she was just saving him the trouble.

Looking to his sleeping gorgeous form on the bed all could she could think of was 'Fuck!'. there's eyeliner and mascara all over his pillows. And a stupid smirk on his face even though he had been asleep. Bonnie then realised, she needed to change everything about her life starting with her sex life.

Hair sticking out in all directions, makeup half gone, with her undies in her purse, she left the apartment in the last afterhours when the sun's been up already, and all the "regular" people are out and about doing whatever it is that they do all day, and Bonnie's been up all night, in the same sweaty club clothes for HOURS.

She had to squint beacuse its so frickin BRIGHT outside and who knows where her sunglasses are, and everyone's STARING at her cause they can tell she's still probably really a liiiiiittle too fucked up to be seen outside in the daytime just yet, so she's not making eye contact with anyone, and you she just wants be home with the blinds closed but its soooooooo... farrrrrrrrr... awayyyyyy, besides she's running late for her meeting with Katherine.

There's no cabs and everyone's still staring at her. What the hell was she thinking anyway, she should have left a long time ago under cover of the darkness of the night, or at least before the damn sun came up, instead of waiting till sleep overtook Kol and it became obvious that he was not going to be waking up.

In an outfit consisting of a short black strapless tube dress with the word "FUCK" written all over them, her sparkley 9-inch jimmy choo's she continued down the busy streets of New Orleans. The smudgey remains of fuschia lipstick, accompanied by the smokey remains of her mascara and eyeliner, she wished a cab would come already so she didn't have to do the walk of shame past the church, the police station, Cami's, Starbucks, Borders, and the gym!

Ooh, wait, Starbucks... caramel macchiato, anyone?

* * *

"Nik where are we going?" Caroline muttered lowly at her place in the passenger seat next to him as he drove them away from the hospital.

"Home why?, do you have meetings? I think you should rest today." He replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"No I mean us. The two of us, where are we going?" She turned to look at him

"I..I don't understand." He frowned

"Three months ago I met a guy. Before I met him, I detested him. Then I really met him and I started liking him and we started living together. And now, now I'm in love with him." She sighed

"I hope you're talking about me," he smiled looking at her

"I love you too Caroline. You know that," he added

"We both know that when you said those words to me all those months ago, I didn't mean what it was suppose to mean." She shook her head

"But now it does Caroline." He added

"So now what, what happens now?" She sighed

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it. I guess with time we'll both realise what we want." He stated

"How much time?" She asked

"What do you mean?" He frowned

"Nik, we started living together for a reason. To get to know and understand eachother. This wasn't a relationship. It was the beginning of one, right?." She stated

"Right." He responded wearily thinking where exactly she was going with this.

"So we made a beginning-" she started

"And I think its a good beginning. I like being with you, you like being with me." He added

"So shouldn't we think about this relationship now?" She asked

"Don't tell me you're talking about marriage." He joked. But after hearing no response from her, he frowned

"Are you?" He asked seeing her serious face

"I don't know." She sighed

"Caroline.. You're the one who said that you aren't ready for marriage. That you couldn't think of it." He frowned

"-Yes. I couldn't think of marriage then. I didn't know what I wanted from life. But now I know," she stated turning to look at him as he continued to drive.

"What do you know?" He asked

"That I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She stated

"Caroline we live together. We have plenty of time to explore what we have between us and I'm sure it'll be for a very long time. We've got a good thing going Caroline..so why-" he started

"Because I love you Nik. And maybe I want the right to have a say in your life. And I want to give you that right too." She turned to looked at him again but he continued to stare onto the road ahead. Various emotions plaguing his face.

"Why are you so afraid of giving this relationship a name?" She sighed

"Sweetheart listen to me.. This will complicate everything. Please don't ruin this. You've just been through major trauma, I know it wasn't easy for you. So you just need to rest and let it be for a few days-"

"I didn't get the abortion done." She stated

Klaus immediately pulled dead brakes causing the tires of the car to screech to a stop before he turned to look at her in shock.

"What?!" He asked

"I saw the hands.. And the beating of the heart. It was a life Nik, living inside that woman, a life now inside of me; I can't destroy it." She muttered as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What the.. Listen to yourself Caroline. What are you saying?" He exclaimed

She refused to look at him and remained passive in her seat. It had only been the tears that had fallen from her eyes onto her lap as she held her head down.

"You have a life! Your friends, your career.. Us dammit! You want to give that all up just for the sake of a child?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He couldn't be a father, he didn't know how and it wasn't like he had the best examples in his life; anything but. How could she be so selfish? This wasn't just her life she was changing here, He thought.

"No Nik, I don't want this either. But.. I can't kill it." She whimpered

"The word is abortion Caroline!" He fired back using her own words against her. And started the car again continuing their journey home.

Seeing her flinch at his raised voice, he took a breath before he spoke to her yet again only in a much more calmer tone. Perhaps he could turn around and make her see that this abortion was what she needed, what they both needed in fact.

"Love listen to me. You're ruining both of our lives, please don't do this." He muttered

She knew he didn't want this baby. But she could not, for the life of her think of aborting this child.

"I need time to think this over." She sighed

"This isn't just your decision you know, it's my life as well. And I don't want this kid." He sighed

"I know.." She murmured

"And this doesn't make any difference to you at all?" He scowled

"Nik do you love me?" She stated

"What difference does it make Caroline. What difference does it make how much I love you or how much you love me?. I can't give you the proof that you're asking for Caroline" Klaus growled

"I don't want this kid. I don't want to get married. No matter how many times you ask me, nothings going to change that." He stated

"You're right.. We're so far from understanding eachother." She shook her head

"Yes! Very far in fact. Because I thought I was with a sensible, intelligent and beautiful woman who'll live life to the fullest with me." He stated

"Well I'm sorry you were inconvenienced." She bit back

"Oh go to hell." He growled

Pulling up at the house as he stomped inside banging the car door. Caroline not far behind on his trail.

"You know what, I'm glad we decided to live together first. Because all I can think of now is.. Thank God we didn't get married." He stated

Caroline felt her the pang at her heart and the utterment of those hateful words. She couldn't help but feel neglected, an all too familiar feeling in her life. In some way she didn't know why she had expected a better reaction from him. Perhaps it was her love for him that blinded and clouded her better judgement.

Despite the hurt she felt at that moment, she knew she had to stand up for herself and for her child. She was not going to live her life based on how and with Klaus's approval. Yes she loved him dearly, but if he thought she actually needed him to be present in her life for it to be given meaning he was highly mistaken, she thought.

"Now you listen to me. From this day forward you have absolutely no responsibility towards me and this baby. You want to be free? You're free. I'll decide what I have to do from now on." She bit back and started to walk towards her old room.

"And one more thing," she added turning around to face him again.

"You once asked me a question, about whether I'd ask myself in ten years on why I didn't give Nik and Caroline a chance, and the answer is yes. I would ask myself that. I'm glad I gave us this chance, now I'll never regret having lost something. I'm glad I discovered that there was nothing to loose anyway." She stated as the tears welled up her eyes as she turned back to walk to her room. It had been painfully agonizing to say those words to him. But it had to be said.

* * *

Strangley enough, Bonnie had managed to make it on time for her meeting at Kat's and luckily they were close friends so she didn't quite mind that she was dressed in last night's clothing. She had managed to tame her 'just fucked' hair and always had spare eye liner and lipstick in her clutch for emergencies. So after a quick starbucks macchiato, she used the few minutes she had left to freshen up in the bathroom.

She just hoped that Katherine wouldn't notice that she had been doing the walk of shame.

"Nice hair." Katherine frowned seeing her bronzed tanned friend walking into her living room with starbucks.

Bonnie merely shrugged it off and then tried to get straight down to business, but Katherine however, wasn't buying it.

"Are you doing the walk of shame?" Katherine asked wide eyed

"No..what? I fell asleep in.. The library." Bonnie muttered lowly

"Yeah. Because going to the library in 9 inch heels and a really short skirt is totally normal." Katherine giggled

"So you and Kol..." Kat started

"Kat.. Please don't. I'm not in the mood right now,my head hurts, I'm in last nights clothing in desperate need of a shower and my hair is disastrous." Bonnie sighed

"Tell you what, you go upstairs and get showered. I'll borrow you something of Elena's. Then we can have breakfast and finish business later." Kat smirked

"Thanks Kat." Bonnie smiled greatful at her friend as she started to walk toward the stairs

"But don't think we're not going to have the 'Kol' talk. And I'm talking details sister!" Kat called out after Bonnie

Not only did she need new amo to diss Kol with, but she really was interested in what exactly Kol was to Bonnie and vice versa. She knew him to be the always annoying lady killer brother in law that she strangely loved like a brother and somewhat had his best interests at heart, but she would never tell him that. Nor would she tell Bonnie.

XXXX

Bonnie finally felt human after the shower and change of fresh clothes. Wrapping up her hair in a messy bun, her gaze dropped to a picture frame that sat on Katherine's dressing table beside the huge mirror.

It was a picture of Katherine with Elena and Caroline all decked out in their college graduation gear. They all shared the massive grin that beamed on their faces as they stood arms around eachother's necks smiling at the camera.

Bonnie couldn't help but frown at the thought of Caroline. She hadn't seen Caroline since they had both found out she was pregnant. She kept calling and calling up until the point of literally going to see her, when Caroline called to assure her that she was fine and just needed some time alone with Klaus.

Caroline didn't elaborate much on the Klaus topic and Bonnie felt it hadn't been her place to pry either.

But what really got to Bonnie was the fact that Katherine hadn't a clue of what was going on. Bonnie hadn't been close with the girls that long, but it had been long enough to tell that Katherine and Caroline were inseperable and she couldn't help but sulk at the thought of how much Caroline needed that support of her friend.

Yes Bonnie would be there for her whenever she needed anything, but Katherine knew Caroline inside and out and Bonnie was sure that she would know exactly how to comfort Caroline.

Speaking of who, Katherine entered the bedroom with a jar of salted pickles in her one hand, while she kept a half eaten pickle in the other.

"Cravings got you bad?" Bonnie smirked

"They won't go away. I literally eat and sleep pickles.. Ever since I've been craving though, Elijah has always kept the fridge stocked with pickles. I don't know what I would do if he hadn't been here to support me you know.." Katherine sighed dramatically, throwing herself on her king sized authopedic bed as she looked towards Bonnie who sat at her dressing table.

And again, Bonnie was brought back to the sudden negative thoughts that plagued her mind.

She didn't know Klaus personally, but from what she'd heard.. He didn't want children.

So did that mean Caroline was alone in all of this? How could Klaus be so different to his own brother Elijah, who waited hand and foot on his pregnant wife.

"What's that frown for?" Katherine asked

Caroline hadn't said much, but she did make clear that under no circumstances was Bonnie to tell Katherine about what happened. She felt that Katherine was pregnant and didn't need this ectra added stress.

Bonnie only agreed on condition that Caroline tell Kat herself and to also make it soon.

"Nothing." She smiled tight lipped and dismissed all the Caroline thoughts before she got caught out. Katherine had a knack for reading people, and with the way Bonnie's mind had been going into overdrive about Caroline.. It was only a matter of time before she found out.

"O-kay..." Kat frowned

"So about the party, everything should be set by this weekend so its a go ahead for the house warming." Bonnie smiled

"Good.. I want Caroline to get started as soon as possible. There's a lot of things to plan and-"

"Caroline's planning it?" Bonnie frowned

"Well I didn't ask her yet but she'll have no problem with it I'm sure. She did after all plan and wedding and everything." Kat shrugged

"-Right.." Bonnie muttered

"Is there a problem?" Katherine asked

"No.. Er no problem. I just think that maybe Caroline would be busy you know, with all the work and meetings she has going on with the mayor.." Bonnie shrugged lying through her teeth.

"What do you know Bennet.. Spit it out." Katherine stated folding her arms as she suddenly sat straight up facing the wide hazel-eyed Bonnie

"What? Nothing." Bonnie muttered

"You're the worst liar in the world you know. Is something going on with Care?"

"No.. And yes. But you should probably talk to her about it." Bonnie muttered lowly.

Katherine immediately became worried. What was going on with Caroline that had Bonnie's panties in a twist?. Besides that, why is it that Bonnie seems to know everything about HER best friend lately than she does?!

"Bonnie.." Katherine stated in a warning tone.

"You should call her." Bonnie sighed getting up to head back to the bathroom leaving a very confused, annoyed and somewhat hormonal Katherine who angrily yanked another pickle from the jar and munched on it furiously trying to piece together what the fuck had happened.

* * *

Caroline sat in her old room what felt like hours.

So far, all she had was a plan. It was nothing long-term just a few things that she could get out of the way for now.

First of all, she would have to move back to her old room and decided to get her things when she knew Klaus would be working late at the studio in attempts to avoid him at all costs.

Secondly she would have to tell Katherine and Elijah. Elijah was Klaus's brother making him the uncle of this baby and he had every right to know. It wasn't that she wanted to fork out any money for herself or the baby, she just felt that it was in Klaus's family's right to know.

And since he didn't want anything to do with her or her baby, she didn't want to disadvantage the rest of the Mikealsons from being a part of his/her life. And by Mikealsons she meant Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Sage. She didn't want her child anywhere near Mikeal who was a horrid excuse for a father or even Esther who used her children as pawns in a power struggle play with her husband.

And lastly.. She would have to move out. Financially, she couldn't for atleast another 7 or 8 months. All of her emergency money had gone into the house and furniture and she hadn't had any to spare. Even with the few giggs she had going now, it was merely just enough to pay off a few bills but still had left a major dent in her wallet.

Thinking about living arrangements had also angered her. Why should she be the one to move out when she had paid for half of everything?. And if they were going into technicalities, Caroline had obviously needed the house more since well she is now pregnant.

She doubted Klaus gave a shit about that anyway.

Sighing she decided to skip number 1 on this list for now seeing as Klaus had been in his room all day. The room that had all of her clothes, shoes and other things.

Next up was telling Katherine.. "This should be good." Caroline sighed.

XXXX

To Katherine's surprise, Caroline had just pulled up in the driveway as Bonnie drove off.

So far there hadn't seemed to be anything physically wrong with her friend, well besides the major sulk on her face. Katherine thought as she inspected Caroline from head to toe who walked toward her

"Hey.." Katherine smiled pulling her into a hug

Caroline had planned out everything she was going to say from start to finish in her head to Kat. But right now? She couldn't seem to form even one word let alone a sentence.

Instead she just broke down crying on her best friends shoulder who instantly pulled her tighter into her embrace.

Feeling Katherine's little bump pressed against her torso, Caroline couldn't help but cry harder as her thoughts were brought back to the baby she now carried inside of her.

"Shh.. Care I'm right here. Come inside." Katherine comforted her before ushering her inside and towards the living room where they sat on the couch not too far from eachother.

Caroline hadn't said anything as to why she was crying yet, but asked if Elijah could join them which made Katherine worry even more.

"Care what is it?" Katherine frowned as Elijah sat opposite them, a look of concern on his face as he shared the same worry about Caroline with his wife.

"I'm pregnant." Caroline sighed.

She swore if she said those words to someone once more, she would just scream. It felt as if it had been the only thing she said today.

Katherine and Elijah had both shared the look of shock on their faces.

Caroline hadn't missed the glint of happiness on Katherines face followed by an unsure look.

To say Katherine was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't however help the happiness she felt too. Caroline was pregnant! She and her best friend would be embarking on the amazing journey of motherhood together even though she had been about 2/3 months ahead already.

But that didn't expalin Caroline's grief which could only mean one thing.

"Klaus" Katherine huffed in anger as she stalked up and started to pace in fury.

Elijah didn't need to be an expert to know exactly what had happened. He knew how his brother had felt about children. He also however, knew and understood his reasons too.

"Give him some time. I'm sure he'll feel differently." Elijah stated. He was sure that Caroline didn't know the full story explaining Klaus's disinterest in the baby, but he didn't know if it was his place to tell her either.

"The hell he'll feel differently!" Katherine growled

"Katerina.." Elijah started

"Don't you Katerina me.." Katherine frowned, hormones kicking into overdrive as she continued her little rant.

"Look what your brother has done Elijah.. To my best friend."

"Katerina calm down. You're getting over excited. Its not good for the baby." Elijah sighed

"No Elijah. Its all fun and games until he just has to take a little responsibility and then what does he do? The coward runs away." She huffed

Caroline remained silent as she watched the scene unfold before her. That was until, Elijah pulled her out of her little trance

"Huh?" Caroline frowned missing what Elijah had just said

"I asked, what you were planning to do next Caroline.." Elijah half smiled

"What do you mean what she's planning to do? She's going to stay with us of course!" Katherine added

"I didn't mean to be rude Caroline, I was going to offer for you to live here, after all.. You are family." He smiled ignoring his hormonal wife

"No.." She stated

"No?" Katherine frowned

"No. I can't." She sighed

"Half of everything I had I put into that house, and just because I'm pregnant and Klaus wants nothing to do with me, doesn't mean I'm going to bend over backwards to make his life easier." Caroline added a sudden spark of courage willed inside of her.

"I'm going home. Whether he wants me there or not."

* * *

**Hope the chapter was okay.**

**I start exams soon so updates will be slower than usual, but not any hiatus things happening so don't fret ;)**

**Once again I really appreciate your favs follows and reviews on the story.**

**You guys rock**

**Xx**


	12. Chapter 12: So much for my happy ending

**Chapter 12 : So much for my happy ending**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day when Caroline awoke the next morning. She didn't feel like the happiest person in the world exactly, but she felt better than she had yesterday. Not quite herself, but starting to look like the old Caroline she once knew, well except the new life that was now growing inside her.

She was determined to have a good day or at least a good morning. Her back ached and her tummy growled in signal that she was hungry.

It was early October, meaning it it was almost that time of the year for Halloween and Caroline had so many errands to run today.

The mayor had left it up to her to plan this years annual Halloween party at the city hall for the most esteemed elitist's of New Orleans and a few locals here and there.

Katherine had begged Caroline to take a break from work for a while just until she could get on her feet and perhaps figure out her next move regarding her life and living arrangements. But Caroline flat out refused. It wasn't that she didn't want to take a break, hell if she could, she would jump at the opportunity. But she just wasn't in a financial position to that. Besides, the extra work kept her thoughts away from Klaus.

Now that she knew she was pregnant, she needed the money more than anything. Having a child was costly and Caroline wanted to make sure she was in a position to give her child everything.

Each time Katherine and Elijah would butt in and offer to help or even have her stay with them, she'd refused. It wasn't because she was too proud, it was just that she had been used to living and doing things for herself for years now and did not need anyones help.

So eventually they respected her decision and reluctantly stopped offering.

Usually she would skip breakfast and grab something on the way which would usually consist of a coffee and bagel while on her errands or before meetings. But now she knew that things had changed, she was eating for two now.

Rubbing the crust from her tired eyes, evidence of her sleepless nights, she streched out in bed in attempts to get up.

Ever since the 'fight' 2 nights ago, Caroline spent the first night at Kat's and then came home the next day. To her surprise, Klaus had still been in the bedroom, so she didn't want to go in there, not even for her pajamas.

It was a struggle since there weren't hardly any of her clothes in here, so she basically slept in her underwear. She knew Klaus would be working late tonight as it was Friday so she would take that opportunity to remove all of her things from his room and bring it back to hers.

Scurrying around the room for anything she could wear that was quick and comfortable enough just for a brief breakfast she sighed seeing that the only options here was a black 2 pieced suit, her clothes from yesterday and one of Klaus's henleys.

It was still the early hours of the morning, and she figured Klaus would still be fast asleep so she deemed it safe to wear the Henley.

Tip toeing she crept silently into the kitchen in nothing but Klaus's henley, rummaged around the fridge until she decided on quick scrambled eggs and toast. Something that she could make

It was still too early for Klaus to wake up so she decided to eat as soon as she was done in attempts to not waste any time. Pouring the egg mixture into the pan, her head went into overdrive as she planned a quick in and out of Klaus's room just to get some fresh clothes for work today while he took his morning shower. She hoped, prayed even that he would wake up by the time she was done eating though, she didn't want to shower and then not have any clothing to wear, nor did she want to go into his bedroom in nothing but a towel. Not even while he slept.

**XXXX**

He had heard the kitchen cupboards open and close signalling Caroline was awake and busy. Klaus had been awake all night when she never came home two nights ago, He had tried to sleep all night, but only managed to get in one or two hours at most. But was relieved when Stefan called telling him that Caroline had spent the night at Katherines.

Klaus didn't miss the tone Stefan had been in too, he probably knew as well and was pissed at him no doubt.

This baby wasn't even born, and yet it was already causing problems. He sighed

He missed going to sleep with her in his arms, that warmth that flowed from her each time she snuggled up closer into his embrace.

He missed the way she'd wake him up at mornings, as she peppered kisses down his chest all the way to his...

Fuck! He growled, as his stupid incessant thoughts took over signalling his 'morning visitor' in his boxer briefs

He was in need of a cold shower, strong coffee and perhaps a cigarrette or two.

Ever since Caroline officially moved into his room, he had stopped smoking. But seeing as she clearly didn't love him as much as she thought he did because she wanted to have this baby, he didn't see why he shouldn't be smoking.

He hadn't heard any noise come from the kitchen so he thought she'd gone back to her room.

Only he was very much mistaken when he walked into the kitchen because he was met by the sight of Caroline, ass up in the air and head down as she scurried for something in the bottom cupboard. He didn't miss the fact that she was in one of his Henley's, that and her black lace panties...

The sight alone didn't help one bit with the awkward hard on he had going on in his boxers as he shifted uncomfortable trying to hide his morning visitor.

"Oh.." Caroline gasped as she turned around finding the salt, coming face to face with Klaus.

Klaus didn't know what to do, should he greet her? Smile? Ask her why she was trying to seduce him by wearing his shirt and nothing else besides some skimpy panties that he used to take off with his teeth?

Caroline just watched him stand there awkwardly and then finally sighed as he left the kitchen. She let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding.

Not to long after, she heard the shower and then deemed it safe to leave the kitchen quickly. She ran into his bedroom, grabbed a few clothes, underwear and other things she'd needed just until tonight when she'd come and get the rest and sprinted out of his room.

Making two trips to her room, first with her clothes and then with her food, she sighed in relief after shutting the door and sinking to the floor to finally eat.

Before she could even put the piece of toast in her mouth she shook her head and then stood up, opting for the bed instead.

Eating on the floor was 'their thing' or atleast it used to be..

* * *

"Bonnie, there's a Kol Mikealson here to see you.."

Bonnie heard her assistant announce as she entered her office. April beamed from ear to ear at her boss, Kol probably charmed her pants off..Bonnie figured

"Tell him I'm extremely busy and I have meetings all day." Bonnie bit her lip as she stood up towards April

"But you don't have meetings all day.." April frowned. She couldn't understand why her boss didn't want to see such a handsome and charming guy.

"Get with the programme April.." Bonnie sighed

"I can't see him. I'm busy. Okay?" She added

"O-kay.." April nodded wearily and left Bonnie's back office going back into the foyer leaving a very anxious Bonnie

She couldn't see him right now, things were going to fast. This was a casual fling. Nothing more.

She knew Kol Mikealson and how he operated.

She was not going to be the one who ended up curled into a ball on the couch, crying her heart out as she stuffed herself with double chocolate fudge ice cream. No sir, not this woman.

"Miss Bennet is in a meeting right now," April smiled sadly at Kol who waited in the foyer anxiously for Bonnie.

He just woke up and she was gone.

Well that was usually how it worked for him, but he thought she was the relationship type of girl, so he figured she had to be at work or something. But then he tried calling her but to no avail.

He even went as far as going to Kat and Elijah's for an entire day hoping she'd stop by and that was saying a lot according to Kol. Being around Katherine was horrible enough, but being around a pregnant Katherine was torture.

Then he thought maybe he did something wrong... He had to do something or else these incessant thoughts of his would be the death of him.

So here he was at her workplace no doubt, hair shovelled, in his dark jeans black coat and boots.

Sighing in frustration after hearing her assistant 'claim' she was 'busy'. So she was avoiding him flat out then? Oh two could play at that game..

"Tell her I'll wait." Kol smirked taking his seat yet again, kicking his feet up as he made himself quite comfortable.

"Er..sir, I don't think she'd be done for a couple of hours." April muttered lying through her teeth. She didn't know what the hell was going on, all she knew was that Bonnie was avoiding this Kol guy for whatever reason, and if she valued her job, she'd try to make him go away.

"That's fine darling. I'll. Wait." He stated throwing his arms behind his neck and leaned back. He wanted to show her assistant that he wouldn't leave until Bonnie agreed to see him.

April realised that Kol was serious about sticking around until Bonnie agreed to see him. So she nodded slowly and went back down the passage to Bonnie's office.

"Yes April?" Bonnie sighed interrupted from her work yet again.. She had been doing colour schemes for Mrs Bentley who needed results by this afternoon. That woman was a nightmare, but she paid well so Bonnie had to suck it up.

"He refuses to leave. He says he'll wait for you until you're done." April sighed. Bonnie was a great boss, she paid her well and was always nice to her giving her time off whenever she needed to study etc. But she also knew that Bonnie was a force to be reckonned with if you got on her bad side, a place April really really didn't want to be right now.

"Fine. Send him in." Bonnie sighed banging her pen on her desk causing April to flinch but then nodded quickly and scurried away to get Kol.

What the hell was his problem?

She understood that Kol was the persistant type, she saw it many times at Katherine's as well as the bar and dates they'd been on. But this? This was her workplace and Kol was overstepping the boundary.. She needed to make a few things clear to him no matter how sexy he was or how loud he made her scream... NO! Focus Bonnie, she scolded herself

"Is this a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me darling.." Kol announced loudly as he walked into her office followed by April who had heard and now understood the reason for tension between the two.

What she didn't understand was why the heck Bonnie would want to walk out and leave a guy that looked like that! In bed and all alone..

"Thank you April that'll be all." Bonnie smiled tight lipped at her assistant who stared at Kol mouth slightly agape as if he was some underwear model or something

Snapping out of her little trance, she quickly nodded and closed the door behind her as she went back to her front desk.

"Kol.." Bonnie sighed

"What can I do for you." She added looking up legs crossed on her black leather office chair.

She wanted to make it clear to him exactly who wore the pants in this...well whatever it was going on between them.

"Well..first of all, you could tell me why you've been avoiding me for the past two days Bonnie." Kol smirked taking the seat infront of her desk

"I haven't been avoiding you.. I've just been busy as you can see. So if that's all I'd like to get back to my work-"

"No actually that wasn't all.. You left me, alone in bed. Do you have any idea how horrible it was waking up without your.. Hot little body beside mine." He smirked getting up as moved closer to wear she sat.

"Kol this is my job okay, you can't just come in here all mysterious looking and-"

"You think I'm mysterious looking?" He grinned

"No what I meant was-" she interjected

"But you said it." He smiled walking until he was behind her chair as he faced her back.

"I'm suprised you haven't returned any of my calls darling.. I'd thought maybe you missed me, the way I'd.. Touch you." He started as he trailed his index finger on the nape of he neck.

"Kiss you.." He added bringing his face closer until his mouth was beside her ear

"Made you scream.." He smirked as he nibbled onto her ear lobe.

"The reason.. I haven't called was because I've been busy. You're not the only one there is to keep me entertained Kol." She scoffed back trying to gain the upper hand by making him believe she had actually been getting some in these last few days..Oh if he only knew that it was anything but.

"Oh really.." He challenged turning her chair around until they were face to face.

Coming close to her ear again he snickered

"What names does he call you, when you have sex?" He muttered lowly sending chills down her spine

"Does he knew where you like to be.. touched." He added leaving a trail of kisses in his wake from her ear lobe to her neck

"Kol.." Bonnie whimpered in protest but it didn't quite come out as convincingly as she thought it would.

"Let me show you how I know you like to be pleased Bonnie.." Kol whispered against her lips as he captured them in full force kissing her hungrily.

Bonnie had tried to protest, to push back hard and leave him hanging but her body was totally betraying her as she helped guide him down from her lips to her neck until he was eventually between her legs.

She was so thankful she decided to wear a skirt today she thought as Kol yanked her panties off from underneath her skirt until they gathered around her ankles.

Bonnie opted on the 'we need to talk' converstaion for wayyyy later when they were done with this.

She needed this.

She knew Kol knew exactly how to please her and she wasn't going to deny him.

This minute she felt his hot mouth againts her throbbing core, she jerked forward, arching her back.

Kol smirked at his place between her legs as he heard her moan out his name.

Bonnie was in sheer bliss, trying to swallow her moans and little screams from travelling beyond her office.

Kol wanted to make her pay for leaving him that morning, and he knew exactly what to do..

Without blinking, he thrusted two fingers inside her and pumped vigarously while his thumb worked at her clit.

"Kol!" Bonnie moaned loudly and then bit her lip at the slip up.

Dammit! She knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to make her scream...

Kol started doing little circles with his thumb and at the moment Bonnie thought she was going to scream again, but then her phone rang.

She'd let it ring, but if she did; April would come to her office to find out why she hadn't answered and that would end up with her seeing Kol between her Boss's legs because her office door wasn't locked.. Er no thank you.

She sighed as she managed to hit the button on the phone to switch to the speaker phone option. She was in no position to hold the damn thing, as her hands went back to Kol's hair and gripped him further into her.

"Bonnie? Its Mrs Mikealson on the line." April's voice echoed through the speaker

"O-kay..Put, put her through.." Bonnie managed to croak out

"Are you okay Bonnie?" April asked hearing Bonnie stuttered and sounded a little out of breath

"Yes!." She moaned more for Kol than for April

Kol wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He didn't want her to climax yet, not now knowing she was going to be on the phone with Katerina no doubt. He wanted to milk this cow for as long as he could.. No pun intended

"Hey Bon. So Caroline's going to be busy with the Halloween thing, god knows why she even wants to be working right now.. So I decided to take you up on you're offer to plan this house warming shin-dig instead." Katherine stated

"Yes.. Sure!" Bonnie exclaimed

"O-kay.. Don't get too excited now," Katherine chuckled

"I'll.. Call you.. Later." She groaned trying to hit the end button

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath.."

Kol hummed against her sending vibrations through Bonnie as her walls clenched.

Kol knew she was close, as did Bonnie.

Dammit where the hell was this stupid end button?

"Yes!" She moaned

Finding the end button before screaming out Kol's name in delight as he helped her ride out her high.

Katherine looked at her phone mouth slightly agaped as to what she had just heard...

Bonnie screaming Kol's name as the line went dead.

It wasn't s sort of terrified scream.. It was more of a sex scream and Katherine chuckled shaking her head. So Bonnie and Kol were doing office sex now?

Times have certainly changed with those two.

* * *

Caroline had left and Klaus sighed in relief as pulled out a cigarette.

Pulling in the much craved niccotine substance, he sighed in contempt as he exhaled. Smoke hovering all around him as he sat in his bedroom looking at Romeo and Juliet swiming together without a care in the world.

"Be careful mate.. Its all fun and games at first and then the next thing you know, you're waking up to little fishies swimming all around you and Juliet won't love you yet you're forced to swim in the same tank with her." Klaus stated talking to the little goldfish in the bowl as he took another drag of his cigarrette.

"You're entire life will be over mate" Klaus sighed as his phone started to ring

Elijah's name flashed on the screen and Klaus groaned pulling another drag. He feared it, although he knew it was coming. Elijah hadn't spoken to him about the whole Caroline pregnant situation yet, but it looked like now was the time.

Klaus dreaded hearing what Katerina had to say. She'd probably really try to kill him this time, although he had yet to see his loving little sister in law. With her little baby bump that causes her moods to shift from happy to homocidal in a split second.

"Oh look Romeo.. Elijah's calling to give me a scolding." Klaus sighed

"Afternoon Elijah." Klaus stated

"Niklaus."

Klaus knew he was in trouble whenever Elijah used his full name.

"Come and see me later today."

"Actually, I have a lot of work to do and-"

"I was not asking you Niklaus. You will be here by 3 is that understood." Elijah stated

"Look I'm in mood for your wife's ranting and dramatics. Can't you come over here instead.." Klaus sighed

"Katerina will be out with her sister for the day. Just be here." He stated ending the call.

Klaus wasn't exactly thrilled about going over there, but rather now than never. He had to put this behind him so that he could try and move on, which is what he supposed Caroline was doing to.

Pulling up to Elijah's house, he smoked one last cigarrette before he worked up the energy to walk to the front door.

Greta the house keeper let him in and added that Elijah had been waiting for him in the study.

Klaus didn't miss the new furniture and painted walls he came across from his walk to the study.

The redecorating of the house might be the reason why Katerina hadn't seeked him out to have her revenge yet.

He hoped Elijah would be quick about this so that he could get out before Katherine or even Caroline showed up.

"Elijah.. You look like you could use a drink I know I do." Klaus stated after entering the study and going straight toward the liquor cabinet.

Before he could even get there he was met by a frustrated looking Elijah who punched him straight in the face causing his lip to split.

Klaus would never hit Elijah back, but after everything that happened with Caroline; he was the bad guy. Why couldn't no one see that he didn't want this? Wasn't he allowed to have the right to choose? Does his choice to not wanting to father a child because he'd probably do a shitty job at make him the enemy?

Hell Caroline understood it why couldn't they?

Klaus angrily got back up shoving Elijah back towards the shelf that tumbled down as his back hit against it.

"Easy..you just finished renovating." Klaus growled as Elijah came back trying to get another punch in, but Klaus was quicker as he easily dodged it and gave Elijah one knock in the gut.

Elijah coughed a few times but then regained himself as did Klaus.

"You know, you have every right to be mad at me Elijah.." Klaus started breathlessly.

"Although I'm quite disappointed that my own brother could not see my point in all of this, what happened to always and forever hmm?" He added

"Listen to yourself Niklaus. Always and forever? That once meant that family was above all. Or have your forgotten that?" Elijah shot back

"I have not Elijah."

"Then why is Caroline going to raise this baby alone Niklaus? You're baby."

"I didn't want this!" He growled

"Its a mistake Elijah.." Klaus added

"No brother. Its a gift. This is your chance.. Its our chance." Elijah stated

"Our chance to what?"

"To start over."

"Always and Forever.. This is what we swore to eachother before life took away the little humanity you had left when-" Elijah stopped in mid-sentence after Klaus flinched at the memory of something he most definately did not want to remember at all.

"Before ego, before anger created this person before me that I can barely recognise as my own brother.. I will help you, I will stand by you. I will be your brother." Elijah responded putting his arm on his brothers shoulder

"No Elijah.." Klaus sighed taking the bottle of whiskey and then left the study in attempts to be rid of Elijah and his incessant ranting

He resided on the balcony of the house that overlooked most of the city. The sun was busy going down, and it casted a beautiful glow over the buildings and houses.

He heard a shuffle behind him and sighed as Elijah refused to take a hint.

"Have I not made clear, my desire to be left alone.." Klaus growled

"Well when you demand to be left alone at least once a day, you're words cease to have impact." Elijah stated joining his brother on the balcony

Klaus places the glass down angrily

"Why must you keep harping on about the baby!"

"I will not let you walk away from this Niklaus."

"You're beyond pathetic Elijah.." Klaus sighed

"Whose more pathetic; the one who sees hope to make his family whole again? Or the coward who can only see the world through his own fears.." Elijah stated as he left and went back to his study.

Picking up the phone, he dialled his sister again. He doubted Niklaus informed her of Caroline's pregnancy, so the minute he did find out, he had informed Rebekah.

"His willing to give up everything." Elijah sighed into the phone

"Come on Elijah, does that really surprise you?" Rebekah stated

"Leave him to his drama queen temper tantrum." She added

"Always and Forever Rebekah, that is what we once swore to eachother.." He reminded her

"Consider this me calling take-backs." She added

"You've called take-backs plenty of times over the years and yet you're still wanting to be kept in the loop about Niklaus." Elijah smirked

"Its just you I'm worried about Elijah. Nik is grown man, he should handle his own problems. I don't want you to be sucked into it like it always ends up happening.." Rebekah sighed

"He needs us Rebekah, you of all people should know why..."

"Goodnight sister." Elijah ended the call.

Rebekah couldn't help but feel guilty at her older brothers words.

Yes she did know why Klaus is the way he is. And here she was being the bratty little bitch. Perhaps Nik needed some good-old fashioned arse whipping to get him to see the light.

Caroline and her hadn't been that close, but she was kind to her and Rebekah knew she didn't stand a chance going up against Klaus all on her own.

She needed to do something.

* * *

Caroline sighed in relief after packing away the last sweater into her old cupboard again. She managed to get her room looking the way it had before only now added with some pregnancy books and junk food all over the place.

It was so weird how much she just ate without second guessing the calories or the dishes. Yes the dishes!

It was as if Caroline's compulsive disorder had taken a vaccay since the pregnancy started. Like when she got home from work for example, the kitchen sink and been filled with this mornings breakfast plates, pans and things not to mention Klaus's added dishes as well.

She was so used to coming home to a clean kitchen, since he knew she appreciated it and kept it clean.. But now it looked as if that went right out the door.

Caroline was nobody's maid, and if Klaus thought that because she was OCD she was going to clean up after him? He had another thing coming.

She politely left the kitchen as is, and started getting her things from his room back to her room.

She had to have to live on take out now since Klaus wouldn't probably cook for her anymore. It wasn't as if she couldn't make a slice of toast, it was just that she kinda missed the home cooked meals..

After taking her daily vitamins, she decided to get ready for bed.

Walking towards the bathroom, the smell of smoke hit her and burnt her nose.

Klaus was probably home.. And smoking no less

Only what Caroline didn't expect to see, was that Klaus's face was covered in bruises with a split lip.

Had he gotten into a fight?

Why should she even care

"Are you smoking.." She scoffed drawing closer toward him as he stood in the living room looking out toward the patio

"Yes. Last I checked, this was my house." He fired back. He was in no mood for her ranting tonight, not after that rather disappointing afternoon he had with Elijah.

"I've paid half the rent for this house. So for the next few months, this is as much my house as it is yours. I'm not going anywhere. If you don't like it, you're free to go." She replied walking back toward the bathroom

"Let's just try not to get into eachothers faces okay? I don't need to be reminded that you live here too.. Smoking no less." She added

"Fine. Whatever." He muttered

* * *

"Where to madam?"

"The airport Ronald. Its time for Auntie Bex to pay a little visit to New Orleans." Rebekah smiled looking out the window from the car as the driver nodded and took off.

* * *

**Yeeeey Auntie Bex to the rescue! Lol**

**Hope the chapter was okay. Sorry for any errors and all that, keep in mind that this is my first fic like ever.. Also I won't be updating much since I've started exams, sorry :( but I'll really try to keep updating! **

**Reviews are appreciated even the bad, although it kinda knocks my confidence a little so please be gentle o:) **

**Next up: Rebekah's in town, the much awaited Mikealson house warming, and as for Klaroline? Things end up getting messy.. Like literally. And more insight on the Mikaelsons past will be revealed along with Klaus's anxiety to impending fatherhood.**

**Until then sweethearts :) **

**Xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Beautiful Pain

**Chapter 13: Beautiful Pain**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Bonnie loved her queen sized authopedic bed. It was the first piece of furniture she had ever gotten with her very first client's paycheck.

The way it always seemed to cushion her delicate body in all the right places, the way the silk sheets embodied around her form rubbing soothingnly against it.

The only thing she didn't quite remember about her bed, was the fact that the left side of it, had been weighed down as if... Someone had been occupying the space.

Frowning in a half asleep daze, she turned to her side to see a sleeping Kol sprawled out next to her.

She had almost forgotten that he had come over the night before. Only, she expected him to be like...gone? This hadn't been the first time after the 'office-incident'. In fact, they have been going at this routine for quite a while, only he had always been gone before she woke up.

This time was different it seemed.

He had slept over, and the sun had been out already, this was awkward..

She didn't not like doing anything other than ripping his clothes off and having her way with him. That was something she enjoyed immensely, but if they weren't doing that, it would mean that they would be forced to have an actual conversation. Bonnie wasn't quite sure she wanted to do that.

She didn't want to blab out that she had feelings for him that went beyond attraction and the sex, not until she knew how he felt first.

She wasn't quite sure, but Bonnie had read somewhere that 'the person who admits to having feelings first, is the weaker one in the relationship' and she was not going to be that person.

Her love life was chaotic. She had no clue of her and Kol's relationship status and was too afraid to ask.

She needed some clarity, she needed some womanly advice.

Her first option would have been Caroline, but she's been on too much of a downer lately that Bonnie didn't want to be a bother. Katherine on the other hand was either shagging her husband, or eating pickles until the end of time it seemed.

What was it with pregnant women these days?

Weighing her options, she opted for the other Petrova twin instead.

Sneaking out of bed, she slipped on her old highschool's hoodie that hung just under her ass deeming it 'safe' and covering enough to make a quick call.

Stepping out into the kicthen, she put on the coffee machine, and dialled Elena's number.

"Hey Bonnie. Whatsup?" She answered after the first few rings

"Hey 'Lena, sorry to bother so early.. Did I wake you and Stefan?" Bonnie sulked readying two cups of coffee seeing as Kol was still here after all. She was nothing if not a good hostess.

"No, I just got back from my jog, and you know Stef... Journaling, reading, shaping his hair.." She shrugged earning a giggle from Bonnie

"I just needed some female perspective.." Bonnie muttered

"Is this a 'Kol' thing?" Elena supressed a chuckle. Katherine had been anything but subtle about Kol and Bonnie's ongoing shenanigans, not to mention something 'office-related' as well.

"He slept over... Its the first time. He usually leaves before I wake up, but imagine my surprise when I turned around in bed to find a snoring Kol next to me!" She exclaimed softly

"So you don't know what to do?" Elena giggled

"Not a clue..maybe he just forgot to set his alarm or something" Bonnie sighed

"Well.. Do you want him to stay over?"

"Yes..No.. I don't know!" Bonnie huffed

"Sounds to me like you like having him over." Elena smirked

"I really like him, but.. Well you know how he is." Bonnie argued

"Well I might not be the best advice giver, but from what I can tell, you have to tell him how you feel. If you keep going through this cycle being kept in the dark, who knows how cracked up its going to make you.." Elena suggested.

"You're right.. I'm just, I'm scared he doesn't feel the same. In fact, there's probably a 90% chance that he doesn't." Bonnie shrugged

"You won't know until you ask. Who knows, he might surprise you.." Elena added

"Doubtful." Bonnie sighed

"So, have you heard from Caroline? I tried to call her but it just kept ringing.." Bonnie added

"I haven't spoken to her, but from what Kat and Elijah have told me; she's not good. She keeps saying that she's okay and that Klaus isn't a factor in her life any longer.. But we all know that none of that is actually true, I mean she doesn't even go out with us anymore. God, his such a jerk." Elena huffed

"Which is why your sister's house warming is a great way for her to blow off some steam and I don't know, maybe pick up a guy or two." Bonnie joked

"You sound just like Katherine! You know she invited that doctor guy, the one I told you about.." Elena added

"The one Caroline dated? Are you sure its a good idea? I mean.. Klaus will probably be there and-"

"Screw Klaus. Caroline needs someone there for her. Especially now, we might all be there for her, but she'll need the manly prescene in her life. For her and the baby." Elena sighed

Bonnie was about to reply, when she saw a shirtless Kol walking into the kitchen.

"Er.. Lena, I gotta go." Bonnie muttered

"Goodluck." Elena responded as she figured Kol had probably woken up.

Shoving the phone into the pocket of her hoodie, Bonnie stood behind the counter looking at Kol awkwardly.

"Morning." He half smiled going for the cup of coffee infront her

"Thanks.. I need this." He added sighing as the strong black liquid trickled down, washing out the horrible taste of morning breath in his mouth.

Bonnie waited until he took a seat on the bar stool infront of the counter until she plucked up the courage to speak her mind.

"What?" He frowned seeing her troubled expression as if she had a war going on in her mind

"So.." Bonnie started

'Uh oh' Kol thought. He knew the 'so' line and especially knew what it led too. Something wicked this way comes...

"We've been um, "hanging out" for a while now, and you have a toothbrush here and stuff, and I was wondering what this… is?" She muttered lowly

"Should we maybe make this legit? Cause sometimes I hover my finger over the "relationship status" button on Facebook, and it's like geez Bonnie what the hell are you doing..you know," she added breathlessly

Kol frowned mouth slightly agaped. Unsure of what to say really.

"Bonnie.." Kol started, muttering lowly.

He didn't have to say anything because the look on his face had been enough, and Bonnie knew

"Oh, you're not really into having a relationship right now? Okay, that's cool, me neither. -" Bonnie stated really fast before gulping down her coffee.

She then shoved the empty cup into the sink a bit too harshly and walked away trying to put as much space between her and Kol as possible.

She knew it was too soon.

She was so embarrased.

She was a fool for thinking Kol would change his ways for her. She almost laughed at the thought

"Bonnie." He called walking after her

"You slept over. You didn't have to I mean, I'm not one of those girls who needs the guy to stay over you know?. I'm not one of those crazy girls. I'm just really into my friends and my job right now so don't worry about it." She stated entering her bedroom, Kol following closely behind

"How about we do something fun today?" He suggested. He just wanted to change the subject to anything but this.

Yes he had feelings for her, but admitting it would make him the vulnerable one. He was not vulnerbale. Sure he had slept over, but in all honesty; he was exhausted after the night they had shared together indulging in...rather strenuous activities.

'Excuse the shit out of him for being too tired to leave.' He thought.

Bonnie continued to walk around her room, gathering clothes that was scampered all acorss it no thanks to Kol.

"The University of Chicago has a Kink Club that takes field trips to a sex dungeon?" He offered

Bonnie immediately turned around to give him the 'are you fucking kidding me?' look

"Firstly, I don't want to know how you know that. And second, why does everything we do somehow end up being about sex?" Bonnie frowned

Kol opened his mouth to respond, but didn't exactly know the right words to say.

"Is that all this is? Sex?" She added

She chuckled lowly after hearing no response from Kol. She could not believe how pathetic she must have sounded right now.

"Don't worry about Kol. Here's your stuff." She shoved his clothing into his hands

"No hard feelings. No feelings at all." She muttered walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Caroline's day was off to a good start. So far the morning sickness had seemed to dissipate, the cravings hadn't been unusual and the bathroom breaks were kept to a minimal.

She still had plenty of time before Katherine's house warming started, so she figured an hour of yoga will suffice to pass time.

Her bedroom didn't grant sufficient space however, so the living room would have to do.

She settled onto her mat starting off lightly with the downward dog position. This was her 'me' time and she was going to block out all the crappy things in her life that made her feel shitty; including Klaus.

Focusing on her breathing as she switched positions, she shut her eyes and tried to find her happy place...

It had been close to 11pm when Klaus finally decided to wake up. He had a busy night, in fact it had almost been time for Lexi's annual exhibit where she showcased most of her clients work.

From the beginning it had just been Klaus, but Lexi broadened her clientele even landing a few photographers here and there.

Atleast once a year, Lexi would hold an event that showcased all of their work in an indiviual light, giving each artist their rightful display of showcasing.

Lexi had Klaus working extremely hard to finish off at least 5 pieces for the showcase. She knew how fast his paintings sold and just wanted to make sure he'd make it a productive event for himself.

She knew that his dream was to own his very own Gallery one day. So she always pushed him the extra mile.

With the dust of sleep still in his eyes, he arched his back strechtching out as he eventually sat up right, mentally preparing himself for the day.

He remembered Elijah's house warming later that afternoon, well thanks to a whole bunch of threatening texts from his older brother that if he was not in attendence, Elijah would put Katerina after him.

Klaus had yet to deal with her in any case, so he figured the less she had on him, the better.

He proposed a shower was in order to somehow set off yet another dreadful day in the life of Klaus Mikealson.

Nearing the bathroom, he frowned. Stopping his saunter infront of the living room. He identified what looked to be Caroline in yoga pants and a tank top crouching down on a sqaured mat.

Klaus tiltled his head sideways to endeavour exactly what it was that she was doing.

Yoga? He shook his head and continued his walk to the bathroom, mumbling something about how irrational women became when they were pregnant.

So far Caroline had gotten through all of her usual poses effortlessly, it wasn't that she had been showing already. In fact, her belly was still partially flat, maybe a little more rounded but not a visible bump yet.

Just as she was about to go back into her neutral position, she felt the all too familiar feeling of bile rising in the back of her throat.

'Looks like her baby wasn't finished making mommy puke all her guts out' Caroline thought as she got up and sprinted towards the bathroom.

Pulling the handle, she scoffed finding that the door had been locked. She tried to keep the vomit at bay in the back of her throat so that she wouldn't puke all over the place. She just needed to get to the damn toilet.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled banging on the door.

"Klaus open up.." She added returning her hand to its place that was over her mouth, struggling to keep her stomach's contents in.

Klaus refused to comply, and the fact that she had now suddenly started calling him 'Klaus' instead of 'Nik' seemed to have angered him further.

"Dammit Klaus this isn't your studio where you can chill out over a newspaper!" She shrieked

Klaus just rolled his eyes, continuing to take his own sweet time getting done in the bathroom.

"Niklaus Mikealson you jackass.. This is your last warning.." She muttered lowly battling to with her gag reflex

"Jackass? Well that's it then. No way am I coming out now love. Do whatever you want!" He responded from behind the closed door

Caroline could not believe the audacity of this man. Man? No he was acting more like a child. A petulant little bratty child.

Fuming away from the bathroom door, she stomped to his bedroom, barely able to keep the vomit in any longer and looked around for the most accesible thing she could puke into.

Getting her hands on a jar that held all his paint brushes in, she wasted no time before she crouched over it throwing up all this mornings breakfast contents into the jar.

When she was done, she gasped feeling slightly light headed and knew she needed to calm down.

She retreaved that bar of lavender and jasmine scented soap Katherine had got her. Smelling it always seemed to numb down the nausea and dizzyness, so she settled on the outside patio for some fresh air with the added bar soap scent and hummed in contempt.

"What. Is. This?!" She heard Klaus huff angrily behind her a few moments later

"I feel better when I smell this soap." Caroline sighed not opening her eyes or turning to look at him

"Otherwise I'll throw up again." She added

"This you psyco!" He brought the paintbrush jar into her face and she scrunched up her face in disgust turning her head the other way

"A lesson to you." She stated

"Are you bloody crazy? You threw up in my jar.. That held all my brushes" he muttered in disbelief

"What did you expect me to do? You were building a freaking house in that bathroom!. Or should I have broken the door down.." She huffed angrily trying to ignore him

"But in my work equipment? You're sick!" He scoffed

"Yes you idiot I am sick!. Its called morning sickness. An insensitive man like you would never understand this." She scowled turning around to face him

Klaus continued to glare at her so she sighed calming herself down before she exherted herself harming her and the baby.

"Why can't you comprehend such a small thing? There is a pregnant girl living with you in this house, so please keep the bathroom free as far as possible." She sighed

"Why the bloody hell should I suffer if you want a kid?" He frowned

"Don't I need the bathroom?" He added

"You were reading the newspaper in there!" She yelled

"So?!" He yelled back

"So! Can't you come outside and read it?!"

"No! I read the newspaper in the loo. Its my habit." He rolled his eyes

"Yuck!. You're disgusting. But hey, you enjoy your pressure and you enjoy your paper..but I swear if you don't comply then I'll.. I'll throw up in romeo's bowl!" She stated

"Oh you just try it.. Just you bloody try it!. You can't even imagine the things I'll do to your room!" He threatened

"What will you do huh? What?" She challenged him knowing full well that Klaus never planned anything out thoroughly before he opened his big mouth

"I...I don't know! I haven't thought about it yet. But I'll definitely do something!" He huffed

Caroline sighed. This yelling was giving her a migrane.

"Look Klaus.. Please try and understand. I'm pregnant, I need the bathroom almost all the time.." She added

"Fine. But on one condition." He sighed

"You're going to wash this." He added handing her the paintbrush jar that had her vomit in it.

* * *

Bonnie had been trying aimlessly to keep herself busy with all the last minute prepping before the party.

She wasn't really good at this, even though Caroline offered to help which Katherine so politely refused by insisting that she was going to arrive when the other guests did as well and under no circumstances was she to work.

Bonnie hadn't mind at all. On the contrary, she welcommed all the distractions. Anything to keep her from thinking about this morning's episode with Kol.

She had however, been thankful that he had taken the hint and left before she remerged from the shower.

With the 99% chance that she will be seeing him later today dangling in the back of her mind, Bonnie hoped for something, anything that would come in and get Kol off her back. Or at least keep him occupied and away from her for the time being of the party.

At that moment, Klaus walked in no less with Kol tagging along behind him.

Just her luck she thought

"Bonnie.." Kol muttered lowly, unsure of how to react to her being here. He knew he would most likely be seeing her at Kat's but he deemed that it would be much much later.

"Kol. Klaus." Bonnie stated in acknowledgement before turning her head in efforts to ignore him until he went away.

Frowning at the sight before him, Klaus shook his head and walked toward the study where he knew Elijah would be. He hadn't initially planned on coming over earlier, but with revolting way his day had started; he needed a quick escape.

Kol sighed loudly and walked on after Klaus leaving Bonnie in the living room.

Once out of hearing range, Klaus turned to Kol as they continued to walk to the study.

"Weren't you two an item?" He frowned

"Barely." Kol huffed

"You always did have a way with women Kol.." Klaus teased

"That's rich coming from you Nik, how's our sweet Caroline doing? Still carrying your child last time I checked.." Kol muttered

Klaus scowled at Kol.

He wasn't entirely shocked at Kol's remark, but it had clarified that whatever it was going on between him and Bonnie, was a touchy subject. Klaus decided to let it go for now seeing as Kol was already brooding enough as is and he didn't feel for the miserable atmosphere of his younger brother.

"Well if it isn't my two callow brothers.." They heard Elijah say as they entered the study.

**XXXX**

Bonnie couldn't believe he just walked off. She thought perhaps, oh I don't know.. He would apologise for this morning?

Alas- he had after all lived up to his man-whore ways proving to her exactly why she had tried to stay away from him in the first place.

She couldn't understand how both Klaus and Kol were such imbeciles when it came to commitment. How was it that none of Elijah's ways rubbed off on them? They were brothers after all.

Bonnie's thoughts kept hounding her mind that she didn't notice when a tall, fierce looking blonde bombshell walked into the living room, almost as if she owned the place.

Bonnie couldn't place her, after being the one who had studied as well as made up the guest list according to Katherine's orders.

"Who the hell are you.." Bonnie frowned

"Oh you must be the maid. My bags are in the car, get them will you." She stated walking further into the living room inspecting it from corner to corner as if doing a mental analysis on whether she approved or not.

"Not the maid." Bonnie huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Who was this woman?

The blonde turned to look at Bonnie for a long minute, even tilting her head to the side as if to psyco-analyize her or something

"Right. You're that girl my brother Kol's been shagging.. Its Bonnie isn't it?" She figured looking non the less interested.

She was Kol's sister?

Yeah she had heard a few stories by Elena or Kat, but according to them she lived in London. Either Bonnie hadn't been informed of her coming to the party, or this was a surprise visit. She figured the latter..

Wait.. Did she just say shagging?

So what? The entire Mikealson brood knew that she was Kol's fuck buddy? Well ex-fuck buddy now.

The thought repulsed her, aggrivating her even more. She could only imagine all the stories he must have spinned about her to his family.

"You have your brothers manners." Bonnie stated

"And his temper too, so watch it.." Rebekah glared at Bonnie before flipping her hair before treating herself to a glass of bourbon.

"Where's Elijah?" She asked

"In the study. With Kol and Klaus." She responded still a little baffled by the female Mikealson.

The stories about barbie Mikealson did little justice to Bonnie's surprise. She was a real bitch all round, she thought.

"Nik's here? Well that's lovely. Saves me a trip then." She stated before downing the drink in one go.

She got up and started walking toward toward the study looking extremely determined and somewhat pissed off.

"Where are you going.." Bonnie frowned following her wearliy, she didn't want Rebekah to cause any trouble. Katherine wanted this party to be perfect and she somehow had a feeling that with Rebekah here, it'll most likey put a damper on things.

"Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like..Klaus?!. Get out here and tell me what you've done you narsisitic, back-stabbing wanker!." She called out

Not too long after, Klaus emerged from the study followed by Kol and Elijah. All carrying the look of suprise on their faces at their sister who stood in the hallway, arms crossed as if she had meant business.

"Enough with all the shouting..little sister. Elijah, I should have known you'd inform their entire family of my indescretions. Always the noble brother." He scoffed

"Rebekah. Should we continue this in the study?" Elijah stated ushering all his siblings inside before excusing himself from Bonnie who didn't at all mind to go anywhere but where Kol was.

Bonnie decided that giving Katherine a heads up now, would save her the freaking out part later when there were guests.

**XXXX**

Soon enough, Bonnie had joined Katherine and Caroline who had just showed up. The women were just adding the final touches to their make-up and hair while Bonnie filled them in on all the gory details of what had happened earlier when Rebekah arrived.

"So she yelled at Klaus? Do you think she knows about..." Caroline started

"Elijah told her. We figured the more people to knock some sense into him, the better." Katherine added softly

"Well she certaintly looked like a woman on a mission. Can you believe she actually thought I was the maid?!" Bonnie scoffed

"Well this is Rebekah Mikealson we're talking about." Katherine chuckled

"They're still in the study?" Caroline asked wearily. The moment she had come over, there had been guests already so she tried to dodge everyone in sight, afraid she might bump into Klaus who she had heard; was going to be preparing starters. Unbelievable.

"No, they all joined the party downstairs. Probably just waiting on us.." Bonnie sighed. She really did not feel like facing Kol at the moment.

Caroline nodded slowly but still was lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder if Rebekah was on her side or not?. Not that she wanted her to pick sides, she knew when it came to the Mikealson siblings they always stuck together, but it would also reassure her that she was doing the right thing.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked Caroline. She could see that her friend had been lost in thought and didn't have to be telepathic to know exactly who about.

"I have to be here. I have to put this behind me. New Chapter; New Me." She sighed

"You're right.. I mean why should I let the fact that Kol doesn't want anything more than sex from me ruin this day.." Bonnie stated

"Yeah, and why should I let the fact that my sister-in-law rocked up out of the blue, not to mention my daughter that has me living on salty pickles put a damper on a rather glorious party.." Katherine added

"And why should I let the fact that the father of my unborn child wants absolutely nothing to do with me bother me.." Caroline muttered

"Yeah..you win." Katherine sighed frowning at Caroline.

* * *

"For instance if you re-arrange the letters of Mother-in-law you get 'Woman hitler'." Klaus joked at his place on the outside patio. Surrounded by various women as he prepared the starters.

"You're kidding!" One brunette giggled

"No, no I'm serious. Go and check it out love." He smirked

"What a coincidence." Another blonde chuckled

"Actually, I don't think its a coincidence at all." Klaus chuckled as did all the lovely ladies around him.

Caroline scoffed at the sight. She sat a few feet further, glaring at the sight of Klaus being surrounded by all those women. She recognized a few as those trophy housewives that Katherine so eagerly wanted to become.

Didn't they have husbands looking for them? She huffed downing her lime water and then walking off trying to find a place that wasn't Klaus-invested.

Soon enough, she found that the balcony out at the back was vacant and provided just the serene peace and quiet that she needed at this point.

No matter how many times she told herself she wouldn't break, everytime she saw him.. Especially with other women.. It just broke her heart all over again.

"What are you doing hiding out here?" Came an accented voice from behind her.

It was Enzo.

She wasn't suprised to see him since Katherine ever so slyly got Caroline dressed up because she invited him here.

Caroline doubted that there could ever be anything between her and Enzo again, not with the way things were right now with the pregnancy and everything. But Katherine didn't want to hear anything about it and insisted Caroline try to get that old spark back between them.

"Hiding out from Klaus.. His here." She muttered as he took a seat next to her on the balcony's little bench that faced the breath-taking view of the city.

"You okay?" Enzo frowned

Caroline nodded

"Do you want me to kick his arse?" Enzo joked and Caroline giggled

"Yes" she teased

"No..I bought him that shirt his wearing, and it is really expensive." She added

"Hmm." Enzo nodded

"Through everything... His still the father of my child you know," she muttered lowly in a much more serious tone than before's playful one.

Enzo nodded in understanding. After Caroline had been at the hospital, Enzo had been informed on the entire situation with her and Klaus.

He couldn't help but sympathize with her. He felt angry at Klaus as well, maybe it was because he was old fashioned; but leaving a woman while she was pregnant, was the worst thing a man could ever do.

Enzo also didn't know what that had meant for him and Caroline. But he knew that he wanted to be here for her through this, he just didn't know how she felt about it.

He knew the minute someone found out they were expecting a child, their priorities shifted.

"Care! Katherines looking for you.." Bonnie suddenly appeared on the balcony. Katherine would probably kill her if she found out Bonnie interrupted them, but Bonnie was thinking logically and somewhat hoped that Klaus and Caroline could reconcile. With Enzo in the picture, there would be complications; too many for Caroline to be able to deal with.

"I'll see you on Monday for that appointment." He smiled kissing her hand.

She smiled back and nodded after following Bonnie out in search of Katherine.

"Care, come I need to give you the tour!" Katherine bounced up and down like a giddy school-kid

"I've seen it. Its beautiful." Caroline giggled

"No, you haven't seen all of it, there's a lot of new rooms. Come on!" Katherine yanked her along through the crowded living room.

"But you're guests.."

"Elijah's got that covered." She smiled

**XXXX**

"And this is the refurbished master bedroom." Elijah stated showing Klaus the room. It hadn't been much different than before, it was just the new bed, dresser, wall colour and a huge wall mirror.

"Ah.. I see." Klaus smirked

"What?" Elijah frowned

"You intend to see yourself and Katerina in this bed everything you have sex." Klaus smirked hopping onto the bed turning to his side to see himself in the wall mirror.

Elijah just shook his head.

**XXXX**

"The study's beautiful Kat" Caroline beamed. She had been in the study before, but it had been changed with lots of new stuff and even a new paint job that seem to highlight the dark mahogony furniture.

"I know right.. It was all me. Well and a little Bonnie." Kat shrugged

"I'm sure you can't wait to use it." Caroline added

"Oh, we've used it already don't worry. This is a very strong desk." Katherine smirked

And they both chuckled

**XXXX**

"Mindblowing!" Klaus exclaimed entering the re-vamped TV room.

Elijah had made a point to widen the room adding lots of extra space for the occasional movie night when his brothers came over.

"Check the chairs.." Elijah smirked

Klaus hopped onto the black leather one seater couches, kicked back and it automatically started vibrating.

"Vibrating chairs? Who are you and what have you done to Elijah.." Klaus joked

"Its more for you and Kol than me, seeing as you're always over here I thought I'd need something to keep you both occupied rather than bantering with my wife all day." Elijah added

**XXXX**

"And this is where we'll be spending a lot of our time.." Katherine smirked opening another door.

"You got a jacuzzi!" Caroline grinned

"You bet. I told Elijah if he wanted a home theatre I wanted a jacuzzi" she smirked

"I love blackmail." Caroline winked

"I know." She giggled

**XXXX**

"And this is one of the guest bedrooms." Elijah stated

"You mean my room." Klaus added

Elijah rolled his eyes and continued the tour.

**XXXX**

"And this is my favourite room" Katherine beamed slowly opening the door to reveal the nursery.

Caroline was in awe. The light pink walls were decorated with little butterfly's which accentuated the white furniture. The crib was placed in the corner with bookshelves, little chairs, and stuffed animals all over the room.

Caroline walked further in smiling soflty as she further inspected the room. She walked to the crib where a little teddy bear sat. She picked it up and smiled at it

"Its beautiful." She smiled at Katherine and then turned back to the crib.

"Okay and this is..." Caroline and Katherine both heard and turned to see Elijah and Klaus standing at the doorway of the nursery.

If Elijah had known his wife was giving Caroline the grand tour, he wouldn't have taken Klaus. Although he was somewhat glad, with the way Caroline and Klaus had been staring at eachother the minute they stepped into the room, he could tell that it had sparked something in his brother.

"Elijah Mr Smiths here!" Someone called from the hallway.

"That's the investor, Katerina let's go." Elijah stated

"Coming." Katherine muttered following closely behind Elijah leaving Caroline and Klaus alone in the nursery.

Caroline just stood there at the crib looking pleadingly at Klaus. He remained at the doorway, his face indifferent to hinting to a single emotion. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling and she hated it.

For a moment she thought he would walk in, take her in his arms and whisper sweet promises of forever in her ear. She thought he would comfort her, support her and just be there for her and the baby.

It felt like an eternity the way they had just stood in their places, no one moving a muscle.

Klaus was battling an inner turmoil. His heart told him to go in and hold her, he could tell she was on the verge of crying seeing as the tears had started to well up in her eyes.

But his head reminded him of why he couldn't.

Why he shouldn't.

He loved her and he always would, and that is exactly why he could not have this baby with her.

Looking down as he broke the eye hold they had, he slowly turned and walked away.

It was then that Caroline finally shut eyes allowing the tears to fall freely.

Klaus needed to get out. He felt like he was suffocating.

He staggered past people as if they were nothing but blurred figures in his troubled gaze.

Rebekah noticed her brother's troubled expression as he roughly pushed past people to get to the back yard. She remembered the last time she saw that face, the exact expression he had on his face on the tragic night when...

Just thinking about it made her hands tremble. She couldn't let Niklaus do this to himself any longer, she thought as she followed him out.

**XXXX**

Bonnie had been making small talk with most of the trophy wives at the house warming, it wasn't that she enjoyed it.. But knowing how they were, she knew soon after Katherine's little party, they would all want to up-stage her by house renovations of their own; and that's where Bonnie came in.

What she didn't plan for however was the incessive migrane that had her head throbbing. The constant banter and chatter of the high-pitched voices wasn't too helpful either.

"Excuse me.." She smiled and made her way towards the bar to retrieve some water that she could take a quick pain pill with.

The migrane had instantly amplified when she was faced with the display of a drunk Kol hitting on some other slut.

It was then and there that she decided to cut him off from her life for good. And she had meant it.

**XXXX**

"Nik.. What's wrong?"

"Leave me be Rebekah. I'm in no mood for company." Klaus growled

"No Nik. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was an accident." Rebekah sighed

"What happened to H-"

"Shut it Rebekah! I don't want to hear another word." He shrieked angrily and stomped off

He needed to drown his sorrows in some bourbon and as cliche as that sounded, it was the only thing that would numb out the pain. Even if it only was for a little while.

**XXXX**

Rebekah eventually found Caroline in the nursery no doubt, and by the looks of it.. She could somewhat piece together why her brother had left in the manner he did.

"I heard you were back." Caroline muttered

"Yes well, when I heard the predicament you we're in I thought you might need a hand in bashing some sense into Nik." Rebekah joked taking a seat next to Caroline

Caroline just nodded lightly and looked at her hands unsure of what to say.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I will be." Caroline answered more determined than before

In fact, during the time she was left alone in the nursery she actually self reflected. She realised that Klaus had wanted to move on with his life and here she was dancing circles around him hoping for something else.

She realised that nothing was ever going to change because Klaus would never really accept this child.

Caroline had been very selfish lately by always trying to give Klaus the benefit of the doubt. It was because she had clung to the idea that he would come back to her. She foolishly believed that somewhere in that hostile Klaus was her loving and charming Nik.

And what a way for the rather subtle reality check to bite her in the ass.

From now on, it was her and her baby. She wasn't going to live her life waiting for someone who clearly didn't want to be with her.

She loved him dearly, but she loved her baby more and if he didn't want to accept this child, there would be no place for him in her life permanently.

"You're not alone in this you know, despite our indifferent relationship before, you're family now. And in this family we're there for eachother.. Always and forever." She smiled at her

Caroline smiled back

"You know, when I first met you I thought you were a real bitch." Caroline stated

"What changed your mind?" Rebekah smirked

"Oh still think you're a bitch. I've just grown to like that about you." She replied

They both chuckled

"Us girls gotta stick together." Rebekah stated putting her hand on Caroline's

She might not have had Klaus's support, but she was thankful to have Elijah and Rebekah's.

**XXXX**

Pulling up at Cami's Klaus quickly vacated a seat, and ordered the strongest whiskey they had. The only request he had was to keep them coming.

After about the 4th he had started to ease up a little, the memories were still there but he didn't feel awful about it.

"Well well well, look what the wind dragged in.." He heard a voice come from next to him.

"Gennevieve.." He muttered turning to the side to see the red-head cross her leg over the other as she made herself quite comfortable on the seat next to him.

"You're drinking and broody, which means...you most likely screwed up you're marriage." She smirked

Klaus supressed a chuckle. So The Murphy's were still under the impression that him and Caroline we're married? He refrained from laughing at her because that had in fact sparked another idea for Klaus which decided to use later.

"Let's just say Caroline and I are having a difference of opinion on what I should want." He muttered

"Hmm... Let's me guess. Caroline wants you to be the hero," she purred coming closer to him

"And you hate playing pretend" she cooed as her fingers trailed against his thigh.

"Something like that.." He murmured lowly not as much interested in her advances but more for the alcoholic buzz that had seemed to make him droopy.

"Her loss." She whispered as she drawed closer to Klaus and pressed her lips against his in one swift motion.

Klaus let her kiss him, and even kissed her back for the heck of it.

Her hands roamed upper on his thigh while his hands remained passive at his sides

Genevieve moaned opening her mouth for him, but was taken aback when Klaus shoved her back into her chair and away from him.

"What are you doing.." She scoffed

"Thought I'd give it shot. But the truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore sweetheart." He stated throwing a few bills on the counter before leaving the bar and a fuming Genevieve.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thank you to the favs/follows/reviews.**


End file.
